¡¡¡ CASADOS!
by yule-chan
Summary: Despiertas con un extraño, te enteras que estas casada con el, te echan de tu departamento y no tienes a nadie a quien recurir.La vida de sakura esta hecha un lio...sera que shaoran puede arregalrla o enrredarla aun mas?, un poco E&T y mucho S&S, lemmon
1. Encuentros

**HOLA A TODOS: Bueno este es mi primer fic...espero que les guste...espero sus reviews pronto...como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pero igual me gustan mucho asi que por eso los use...bueno los dejo con el primer cap...de nuevo espero les guste...**

Estaba perdida.

Si, así se sentía, no podía creer que esta estuviera pasando…pero es que… ¡cómo es posible!...digo de suponía que sería el mejor día de su vida…pero… ¡NOOO!...el destino se empecinaba en ponerlo todo de cabeza…

Había olvidado cuantos tragos se había bebido…pero que mas da…ni que le importara…

-Soy la persona más estúpida de este mundo- Se quejó…

Escucho una risa amarga a su lado, se volteo a ver quién era el dueño de esa risa que la estaba haciendo enfurecer… A su lado había un hombre joven, no vió bien su rostro pues su cabello desordenado se lo impedía…

-Disculpa- Dijo molesta- Se puede saber que es tan gracioso-

El hombre a su lado dejo de reír y levanto el rostro para clavar su mirada en los ojos esmeralda que esperaban expectantes por una respuesta…

-Nada – Dijo suavemente – Es solo que usted no puede ser la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-¿Por que no? – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño…

-¿Por qué, preguntas?, pues porque ese puesto me lo gane yo esta noche – Dijo sonriendo tristemente- Lamento decirle esto señorita, pero en realidad ud es la segunda persona más estúpida de este mundo, créame yo me gane el puesto limpiamente…

Silencio.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿_Pero que? _…pensó…_este hombre_... y no pudo evitarlo…una carcajada sonora se escapo de su boca, en serio, esto era demasiado…Seguía riendo sin parar mientras las personas a su alrededor la miraban extrañadas…todas excepto uno claro, que al ver la felicidad de la chica a su lado, no pudo evitar empezar a reír también…

-Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que reí así – Dijeron al unisono.

Y de nuevo las risas… pasaron unos minutos y después de unas miradas reprobatorias…ella se presentó…

-Sakura Kinomoto – dijo ella largando su mano en forma de saludo.

-Shaoran Li, es un placer conocerla señorita Kinomoto- Dijo el galantemente

- Sakura está bien- Respondió ella sonriente – Puedo llamarte Shaoran?

-Seguro- dijo el mirándola fijamente…

Y después de eso, confusión…No recuerda ni quien, ni cuando, ni donde…solo recuerda mucho alcohol, risas y unos impresionantes ojos ámbares que la miraban fijamente y que hacían que un extraño pero agradable corrientazo recorriera su cuerpo…

E igual para él… No supo en que momento ese extraña a su lado hablaba con él con la familiaridad como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero no le molesto, al contario estaba feliz, tranquilo…ah la tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no sentía…la chica a su lado era hermosa y por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeralda…_que hermosos ojos_ -pensó… ojos que brillaban y lo invitaban a perderse en ellos…

Y después de eso…oscuridad…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno este es el fin del primer cap..por fa avisenme como les parecio..alguna duda o sugerencia...son bienvenidas..jajaj...como les dije este es mi primer fic...asi que no sean muy criticos...je no mentiras,,,las sinceridad ante todo...

.en el proximo capitulo** veremos a una sakura muy confindida y con una determinacion...la apraricion de Tomoyo y muchas dudas que seran despejadas mas adelante...jaja...chaosss  
**


	2. Despiertos

**HOLA A TODOS** : Bueno una aclaracion que olvide poner en el primer cap...

_pensamientos de los personajes... y  
_

- los guiones son dialogos...

No se si poner todavia puinto de vista de los personajes..pero si lo hago yo aviso...creo que eso es todo... los dejo con la historia... (ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, por lo menos la mayoria, uno que otro sera mio...ya se daran cuanta)...

**CHAPTER 2**

Estaba perdida… de nuevo?

Sip. Pero esta vez sí era de verdad. No supo ni como, cuando ni donde…se sentía confundida, pero extrañamente cómoda, …no sabía en donde estaba..Pero una sensación de calidez invadía su cuerpo …esperen un momento…¿desnudo?...

Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, la luz los lastimo, una horrible punzada se hizo presente en su cabeza…en su adolorida y confundida cabeza…sintió un peso sobre su cintura..Pero no hizo mucho caso.

-En donde estoy- se pregunto, se levanto un poco torpe de la cama, tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero nada…no tenía ni idea.. No reconocía absolutamente nada.

Examino el lugar..Era… era… un..¿Cuarto de hotel?..

- Pero que rayos?- pensó- este no es mi hotel…hay no…-

Regreso su mirada a la cama en donde pudo distinguir algo que la asusto… tirado boca abajo se encontraba un hombre desnudo…se acerco para ver si podía distinguirlo pero las almohadas se lo impidieron…

-No puede ser- susurro esperando no ser escuchada- pero que fue lo que hice…

El hombre en cuestión se movió un poco de su lugar haciéndola exaltar…pero no despertó…asustada y confundida, sakura tomo su ropa (que se encontraba tirada por la habitación) rápidamente se vistió y echando una última mirada a la persona que dormía plácidamente salió corriendo de ese hotel para nunca más volver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero en dónde estabas!- alejo un poco el teléfono al escuchar el grito de la persona al otro lado- No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba, Sakura Kinomoto no vuelvas a hacerme eso nuevamente, entendiste?

-Tomoyo, por favor, en este momento no estoy para tus regaños…lo siento si?- dijo cansadamente.

Al oír el tono de voz de su prima, se preocupo, algo andaba mal...

La duda la carcomía y no pudo evitar preguntar- Sakura que sucedió?

Silencio. Sakura se debatía en si contarle a su mejor amiga o no…pero no pudo aguantar se sentía muy mal y necesitaba hablar con alguien…así q se soltó y le conto toda…bueno no toda la historia…solamente la parte antes de que se hallara en el bar…

-No lo puedo creer…que hizo qué?...como se atrevió…ahora si lo mato…vas a ver sakura…dame su dirección y yo misma me encargo se él…- decía amenazante tomoyo

-tranquila sí, ya no pasa nada…

-Como que no pasa nada!, Sakura ese hombre se burlo de ti, de tus sentimientos, como pudo hacer algo como eso…y tú! Como puedes estar tranquila después de lo que paso…

-Eso no es lo más importante ahora tommy- dijo la castaña tratando de calmar a su prima.

-A no? ¿Y entonces se puede saber qué es?

-bueno, en primer lugar, esta mañana amanecí en un lugar que no conocía con un extraño desnudo a mi lado….

Silencio nuevamente…..espero el grito de su prima pero su reacción la sorprendió

Una sonora carcajada se escucho al otro lado del teléfono…

-Hay sakura, no bromees si?, dime en serio que es…

-Te estoy hablando muy en serio tomoyo…- espero el grito..Pero nada…solo silencio de nuevo..-Tomoyo estas hay?...

-Sakura no estas bromeando?-

-no- contesto un poco miedosa

-tu…tu …te acostaste con él?-Dijo ahora más seria la amatista

-bueno yo…no estoy muy segura..Pero es q tommy, amaneces en la cama con un extraño desnuda, él igual, en un hotel y con una resaca de los mil demonios, tu q pensarías?...

-bueno saku…en eso si tienes un punto..Pero tienes idea de lo peligroso q es eso?...además usaron protección, tu sabes q las enfermedades y los em...

-hay ni lo digas…pero no estoy muy segura..Pero tranquila que mañana a primera hora voy a ver a un medico…

-por qué mañana y no hoy?

-porque me siento fatal, no te imaginas..Además súmale el hecho q tengo q buscar trabajo y donde vivir cuando regrese..No crees que tengo derecho a estar deprimida al menos un día?-dijo derrotada la castaña

-bueno si…pero prométeme q te vas a revisar…

-Tranquila lo hare…

-Y entonces cual es el plan saku?...

-bueno recuerdas la oferta de trabajo en Hong Kong que me hicieron hace unos meses?- dijo sakura ya más animada

- sip- respondió su amiga

-bueno antes de llamarte, llame allá y pss parece que el puesto aun está vacante…así que..

-Así que Hong Kong ah?

Sipppp - respondió feliz- ya sabes lo que dicen, si la vida te da limones…será un nuevo comienzo, en una nueva ciudad, con nueva gente…además siempre quise conocer China…

-pss, si es así..Pss yo te apoyo incondicionalmente…sabes q siempre cuantas conmigo no?...

-Claro, y ahora si no t molesta Tommy, quisiera dormir un poco…te llamo mañana para contarte como me fue con el doctor y pss para q sepas la hora de mi viaje, vale?

-Está bien saku, cuídate mucho si?...sabes q te quiero…

-Yo también tommy…adiós…hablamos mañana…

-ok…no se te olvide llamarme…adiós-

Suspiro cansada y decidió que sería bueno tomar una ducha e irse directo a la cama. No quería pensar en nada, ni quería comer nada, solo quería dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se encontraba….

En ese momento, en otro lado de la cuidad, en un bien conocido cuarto de hotel un hombre joven de cabellos chocolates y mirada ámbar, despertaba confundido, con una terrible resaca y …¿desnudo?

-_Pero que rayos_- Pensó - en dónde estoy?...¿qué fue lo que me paso?...

**Continuara….**

**e**hhh..bueno este es el segundo capitulo...espero que les haya gustado...muchas dudas ah?...que fue lo que le paoa a sakura?...bueno tendran que esperar un poco para saber...

no se perocupen no sera mucho jeje...este cap me salio un poco mas largo pero estoy tratando de no hacerlos muy extensos para que sean mas faciles de leer...ya saben cualquier sugerencia, no duden en decirmela...espero estar subiendo cap seguido asi que no le pierdan el hilo a la historia...

**en el proximo cap...la decision de sakura, el rencuantro de nuestros protagonistas, y su primer acercamiento...y vaya que hacercamiento jajaja...leanlo...y mandenme sus reviews...chaos  
**


	3. Casados

**HOLA A TODOS**...AQUI LES DEJO EL TERCER EPISODIO DEL FIC...ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

**CHAPTER 3**

Estaba perdida.

¿Otra vez?...se preguntaran… pero esta vez sí que estaba en el fondo…Vámonos dos meses atrás, después de que sakura despertó en el hotel con el misterioso extraño, no solo había estado teniendo sueños no muy decentes que digamos, sino que estaba segura que mas que sueños, eran los recuerdos de esa noche que había olvidado. Pero dejando eso de un lado…

Después de regresar a Japón, empaco todas sus cosas y partió rumbo a su nueva vida en Hong Kong, encontró un trabajo, pss no era tan bien pago como el anterior, pero su jefe era una mujer...jejej ya se van a enterar después por que esto le causo tanta felicidad a sakura...y había encontrado un departamento, pequeño pero cómodo, en un edificio para solteros que le había recomendado un compañero de trabajo.

Todo iba bien, de hecho muy bien, tanto que ya era sospechoso que las cosas le estuvieran saliendo tan bien…pero claro nuevamente el destino se encargo de hacer de las suyas y poner de nuevo patas arriba la tranquila vida de sakura.

Pasados los dos meses de su llegada a Hong Kong, sakura es encontraba un poco cansada de tanto trabajar, y se dirigía a casa, cuando iba llegando algo en la entrada llamo su atención…

-Esas no son mis cosas?- Se pregunto mientras se acercaba- Esperen un momento, si son mis cosas!

- Sakura- dijo la señora encargada de los edificios- Que bueno q llegas para q te lleves tus pertenencias.

- Pero por qué…no entiendo…que está pasando?...- a cada pregunta más confundida estaba

- como que ¿que está pasando?, tu deberías saberlo bien…este edificio solo alberga a personas solteras y sin hijos…

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, la señora continuo… - Y tu mi niña, estas casada…

-¿Cómo?- ahora si q estaba confundida- de que está hablando?, yo no estoy casada, pero q cosas dice- eso debía ser una broma, si seguro eso era una broma de muy mal gusto.

La señora saco un papel y se lo mostro a sakura, ella lo tomo sin entender aun nada.

-Esto me llego esta tarde, y dice clarito que tu estas casada, sakura.

La castaña sorprendida miro el papel y casi se va de espaldas al notar de que se trataba… hay decía que ella… ella …Sakura Kinomoto, ya no era Sakura Kinomoto, sino Sakura Li, y que estaba casada con un tal Shaoran Li… por alguna razón ese nombre le sonó familiar…esperen un momento…ese nombre…no puede ser…ese era el hombre del bar que conoció la noche que….

-hay dios mío!-dijo angustiada- Esto no puede estar pasando….

No tuvo más remedio que tomar sus cosas, que no eran muchas, e irse de allí, después de unas llamadas y algunos favores cobrados, pudo confirmar que ese matrimonio era legitimo…y que su supuesto esposo vivía allí en Hong Kong…bueno al menos algo de suerte…

Lo pensó mucho…no sabía qué hacer…digo…estaba sola, en una ciudad que casi no conocía, sin amigos, ni familia, solo un disque esposo y su maleta… confundida y desesperada se sentó en un bar…Después de algunos tragos tomo una determinación….si eso sería lo mejor, además de ser su única salida…

Después de una última llamada, logro localizar al susodicho, tomo un taxi y su maleta… llego a un lujoso edificio…tomo aire….ya no había vuelta atrás…tomo el ascensor…ya era tarde así que no había nadie en los pasillos…llego a la puerta que le indicaba la dirección que había conseguido en su última llamada…tomo aire nuevamente y llamo a la puerta…espero, nadie contesto…volvió a llamar…del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un …ya voy…y sakura rogó que no fuera un desquiciado…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba dormido tranquilamente… había sido un día pesado, y cuando por fin había podido conciliar el sueño, tocan la puerta…genial, maldijo su suerte y se levanto aperezado…

-Pero quien podrá ser a esta hora…- dijo bastante molesto- si es ese eriol..Esta vez sí lo mato..En serio lo asesino…

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero que impacientes, se apresuro a abrir y lo que voy lo dejo desconcertado…

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba parado frente a su puerta…_Que hermosos ojos_ pensó…esperen…esos ojos...ya antes había pensado que eran hermosos ...pero de donde…miro la chica de arriba abajo… cierto era que la chica frente a si era muy hermosa, era delgada, con una pequeña cinturita que la hacía ver más frágil, estaba mojada, pss era obvio, estaba lloviendo…su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por el frio…su cabello sedoso caía sobre parte de su rostro y hombros…su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo haciendo notables sus curvas_..Que curvas… _Esperen otra vez…deja vú…esas curvas…El las conocía pero de donde…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se paralizo, todo lo que había practicado que iba a decir se le olvido por completo, ni siquiera el alcohol que había tomado le ayudaba a decir una sola palabra…y es que era…wow…no podía creerlo_**…ese**_ era su esposo…frente a ella estaba parado un hombre… y que hombre!…de cabello color chocolate y ojos ámbar…esa mirada la hacía temblar y ese temblor ya era conocido por ella, lo había sentido esa noche que lo conoció, antes que su mente se pusiera en blanco…

Y aun no lograba articular ninguna palabra, y es que la visión frente a ella la tenia paralizada…su esposo…jejeje que extraño sonaba eso, estaba parado hay recostado sobre el marco de la puerta…llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama oscuro y una camiseta blanca de algodón… no era muy ceñida pero se podía notar que tenía el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado…

Él, al ver que la chica parecía de piedra, se desespero…espero y nada…se canso de ese silencio y decidió intervenir…de por si no estaba de buen genio ya que lo habían despertado a la mitad de la noche… aunque en realidad lo que le molestaba era la hora, no la persona que lo había levantado.

-Y bien?...Se puede saber que quieres?...-Pregunto un poco desesperado…

-Shaoran Li? – Pregunto sakura que al escuchar la voz del hombre frente a ella despertó de su ensoñación.

-Así es…soy yo…y tu eres?

-Sakura , no sé si me recuerdes, pero en este momento de verdad necesito tu ayuda…- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Ayuda…escuchó bien…ayuda…esa chica sí que estaba loca, como se le ocurría decir esa clase de cosas y mas a esa hora…además aunque la chica le parecía familiar no lograba recordarla del todo…aun así…todo esto le parecía demasiado extraño…

-No sé de que hablas…pero estoy muy cansado así que vete ya…- Iba a cerrar la puerta pero una mano lo detuvo…

-creo que no me explique bien, no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que me ayude- dijo sakura con el ceño fruncido…

-y por qué habría de ayudar a alguien que no conozco…- dijo cortante el ambarino

-por que soy tu esposa- respondió con el mismo tono la oji-verde.

-¿Qué dices?...Mi esposa?...ok, esa sí que está muy buena…oye gracias por la broma…dile a Eriol que esta vez sí se lucio…pero…

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la chica saco un papel y se lo puso en la cara…él lo tomo un poco confundido…miro el papel, miro a la chica, y volvió otra vez al papel…eso era …_no puede ser_…pensó…un acta de matrimonio…lo observo detenidamente…parecía legitimo ..pero como…las vegas?...pero si estuve allí hace mas de 2 meses….y de repente lo recordó…el fiasco…el bar…la chica triste a su lado…las risas…los tragos…los ojos verdes…el hotel…los sueños calientes con una extraña chica de cabello castaño…despertar solo en una habitación desconocida…

-No puede ser- susurro mas para sí mismo…levanto la mirada para exigir una explicación pero la chica ya no estaba…-Se fue?...

-Te dije que no me pienso ir hasta que me ayudes…- la voz de la chica se escucho dentro de la casa…esperen a que horas se metió allí…

Entro y la encontró de pie…mirando alrededor… y tuvo un mal presentimiento…

-Oye… no se que está pasando…pero tienes que irte…-la chica no volteó a ver…se acerco para tomarla del brazo y sacarla de allí… y de paso de su vida… pero antes de poder hacer algo, escucho un sollozo…

Sakura se giro para quedar frente a frente con él, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y por sus mejillas sonrosadas (un poco por el frio y otro por que había bebido de mas) resbalaban unas lagrimas amargas…y shaoran maldijo para sus adentros…odiaba ver a una mujer llorando…ese era su punto débil…no sabía ni que decir…psss no sabía porque lloraba la chica…

-por favor…tienes que ayudarme…no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir…no tengo familia ni amigos aquí…no tengo a nadie… me echaron del lugar donde vivía cuando se enteraron que estaba casada…por favor hare lo q sea…lo que sea…pero ayúdame…tienes que dejarme quedar contigo…- La chica seguía sollozando y diciendo algunas palabras inentendibles para los oídos del castaño…estaba desesperada…no sabía qué hacer…y de verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para poder quedarse allí…se derrumbo de rodillas frente al castaño, el cual se sorprendió al ver a la chica llorando y pidiéndole ayuda…

Ni podía…esto era demasiado…le escena frente lo estaba destrozando…tenia que detener esto…se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su cara en sus manos y la hizo mirarlo…en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, recuerdos de la noche que estuvieron juntos inundaron la mente de ambos…

-No llores…-le susurro casi contra sus labios, ya que por inercia, sus rostros se estaban acercando peligrosamente…cada vez más cerca…

Ella no supo si por el alcohol, o por otro motivo desconocido…se dejo llevar…Él no supo si por lastima o por un motivo que no conocía aun también se dejo llevar…pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar…ambos estaban sumidos en un apasionado beso…Las caricias se estaban subiendo de tono…el corazón de sakura estaba latiendo tan rápido y fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho… Shaoran simplemente sentía la necesidad de acariciarla y sentirla cerca de él…Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro…

Shaoran acariciaba suavemente su espalda mientras dejaba un camino de besos que empezaban en la boca y terminaban en el cuello, no sabía porque pero la chica que tenía enfrente le parecía deliciosa…no podía soltarla o no quería?...en fin…ella tampoco parecía querer detenerse, ya que ante sus caricias y los besos simplemente se dejaba llevar…

Al sentir los suaves labios de él en su cuello, simplemente dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás para que él tuviera más acceso a ella…sabia que estaba mal…ese hombre que la besaba era un desconocido…pero es que se sentía tan bien…todo ese miedo, todas las dudas desaparecieron dándole lugar un cálido y excitante sentimiento…se estremeció un poco al sentir como era levantada del suelo y cargada como si no pesara nada…

Shaoran lentamente la llevo a su habitación sin dejar de besarla… como pudo abrió la puerta y la depositó suavemente sobre su cama…sakura temblaba, quizás por el frio o quizás por el hombre que la miraba y que la intimidaba…no es que la estuviera obligado a nada…pero por alguna razón la mirada ambarina la hacía sentirse cohibida y extremadamente nerviosa…pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarlo…

Sabia que no había vuelta atrás…sabia que él la deseaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos, que brillaban de una manera impresionante…ella también lo deseaba, porque aunque estaba nerviosa y sintiera sus mejillas arder, sabia que no quería que se detuviera…quería probas mas, quería sentir más…solo por un momento quería olvidarse de todo y de todos y simplemente entregarse de lleno a esas nuevas sensaciones que el hombre frente a ella le hacía sentir…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **se que deberan estar pensando por que deja la escena hasta el finas...jejeje me gusta el suspenso**...**ademas tranquilos que van a haber muchos acercamientos mas adelante...asi que no se preocupen...

Quisiera agradecer a las personas que me enviaron sus reviews asi que aqui estan los nombres...de los que tengo hasta el momento:

**Pechochale17**

**Ifanycka**

**Ayame2009**

**Aridarck**

**Chika-phamtom-li**

**Naoka**

**Cainat06**

Muchas gracias chikos...me alegro que les guste mi fic...y no se preocupen que si lo pienso seguir y terminar...si que espero que sigan pendientes y me manden sus comentarios...tambien agradezco a los que me pusieron en su lista se autores favoritos e historia favorita...ah ! se me olvidaba..

Naoka...gracias por la advertencia,,,yo tambien lei el fic _bajo contrato _y me gusto mucho...lo recomiendo...pero no t preocupes que mi historia es un poquito diferente...pero gracias de todas maneras...

**Avances del proximo cap: **Veremos que sucede entre Shaoran y Sakura despues que estos despiertan...un trato...tambien una sorpresa que ninguno se esperaba...y un Shaorancito bastante molesto con su situacion...

Nos vemos...


	4. Sorpresas

**HOLAS A TODOS**: AQUI LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAP...

Una claracion...me llego una sugerencia y por supuesto que voy a escuchar...si de casualidad vuelvo a poner **q **en vez de **que** o cambio **psss **por** pues** lo siento, es que cuando digito lo escribo asi y en el segundo cap se me paso la correccion...pero ya estoy corrigiendo eso... bueno eso es todo...continuen con la historia...

**CHAPTER 4**

Estaba asustada…

Jeje esta vez no es perdida…y es que no podía creer lo que había hecho… se había acostado con él!... de nuevo… una culpa enorme la invadió…

Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama de él… lo estaba observando dormir… pensando que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante_… ¿Me dejara quedar?... ¿Me echara como a un perro?_... Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no notó que Shaoran ya había despertado…

Él la observo…esta allí…perdida en sus pensamientos… de verdad se veía angustiada… pero sin embargo se veía tan linda… ¡_hey!...Calma… que es lo que estas pensando!_... Se regaño mentalmente… y luego de tomar un poco de aire decidió sacar a la castaña de su ensoñación…

-Parece que aun estas aquí- dijo, haciendo que sakura se sobresaltara, pues no había notado que ya había despertado _su esposo._

-Te dije que no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir…- diciendo esto su cara se puso seria…

Shaoran guardo un momento silencio… está bien… estaba en un dilema…por un lado esa chica se su ponía era su esposa… y por otro lado no era tan descorazonado como para echarla a la calle como perro…pero hay estaba su dilema… como se supone que iba a vivir con una extraña…pero como echarla a la calle…hay no…eso no esta ayudando para nada…

Dio un enorme suspiro…y esperando no arrepentirse luego…dijo…

-Está bien…puedes quedarte…pero solo hasta que terminemos con lo de la anulación del matrimonio…serán máximo dos semanas…después de eso estarás por tu cuenta…

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…es que…él había dicho que podía quedarse…no lo podía creer…quería gritar…quería abrazarlo…pero mejor no…seria muy extraño…esperen…_él no pensara que voy a dormir con él o sí?_- Ante este pensamiento sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

-Tengo una habitación de huéspedes…puedes dormir allí…- Dijo Shaoran como adivinando las pensamientos de la chica…- Cámbiate… iremos a ver a un abogado para empezar de una vez los tramites

Sakura asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación….tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió…cuando salió a la sala, él ya la estaba esperando…se veía tan lindo, con su traje sin corbata…sakura se sonrojo de nuevo ante sus propios pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza_… Tienes que controlarte Sakura _– fue lo único que se pudo decir…

-Vamos- Dijo él en tono cortante… más que una sugerencia fue una orden…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino en auto fue callado…Shaoran había hecho una llamada y el abogado en la otra línea había aceptado verlo de improviso… cuando llegaron… Sakura no pudo evitar asombrarse ente el magnífico edificio que estaba frente a ella… digo…el lugar donde trabajaba era bonito …pero este no tenia comparación…era muy elegante y de seguro los clientes de aquí deben ser personas muy ricas e influyentes…eso la hizo pensar…que clase de persona era su esposo…

Entraron en las oficinas, y sakura noto como las secretarias parecían felices de ver a Shaoran…pero no tanto de verlo con ella… _Será mi imaginación?_

El abogado y Shaoran se saludaron y después de una breve presentación , el abogado sacó una carpeta e inspeccionó unos papeles…después de unos minutos dijo…

-Bueno señor Li, le tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Genial, lo que faltaba, mas mala suerte… al notar el silencio de ambos, el abogado prosiguió…

-Las buenas noticias, son que su matrimonio se puede anular, o se pueden divorciar… como quieran…

-Y las malas-pregunto muy serio Shaoran…

-Las malas son que no podrán hacerlo hasta dentro de un año…

-¿Qué?- Gritaron los dos al tiempo…

-Bueno no un año exactamente, un año cumplido de la fecha de su boda…

-Esto debe ser una broma…-dijo Shaoran bastante molesto…

-Ninguna broma señor Li, ustedes Firmaron el contrato aceptando estar casados por lo menos un año…no se puede romper…dudo mucho que cualquier juez de la cuidad rompa esta unión…

-pero cómo es posible, el matrimonio no debería ser válido, por dios estábamos ebrios!-dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia Shaoran- Que clase de loco casa a una pareja con ese tipo de condición…

-Hay no…-dijo sakura en un susurro…- Disculpe, pero puedo ver el contrato…

-Claro señora Li- dijo el abogado pasándole en contrato a sakura

Sakura reviso el contrato detenidamente, todo, absolutamente todo le parecía familiar…-No puede ser- dijo nuevamente

-Que sucede?- cuestiono Li

-El abogado tiene razón, este contrato no se puede romper en menos de un año, fue diseñado específicamente con ese cometido, ningún juez ni de aquí ni de ningún otro lado lo anulara hasta que se cumpla la fecha pactada…

Shaoran y el abogado la miraron sorprendidos…

-Soy abogada…Sorprendido cielo…- dijo sakura en tono sarcástico…

-la verdad si…pero que clase de idiota crea un documento de ese tipo…

-y que clase de idiota firma un documento sin antes leerlo- se defendió la castaña

Shaoran la miro ofendido…pero como se atrevía a llamarlo idiota…

-por si no te acuerdas queridita…estaba borracho, así que ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber firmado nada…mucho menos si lo leí o no….además reitero quien en su sano juicio crea un documento de esa naturaleza…

-Yo- dijo sakura

-¡que!- Dijeron ambos hombres sorprendidos…

-podría explicarse por favor Señora Li…

-Por supuesto- dijo tranquilamente sakura- hace algún tiempo mientras trabaja en Japón, un cliente llego con una petición muy particular…para hacer la historia corta, él quería permanecer por lo menos un año casado, ya que sus esposas tendían a dejarlo a los meses, así que él nos pago para redactar el documento de manera que fuera imposible de anular antes del año…y se me encomendó el trabajo de hacerlo…y pues yo debo tener una copia en algún lugar de mi memoria portátil…

-Que clase de loca carga un documento así en su USB…-dijo Shaoran molesto

-Ya te dije que soy abogada…y apesar de que no lo pareciera, estaba en Estados Unidos Trabajando… por supuesto que tenia una copia del documento conmigo…es uno de mis mejores trabajos…

-Y vaya que lo es- Intervino el abogado- La felicito señora Li, es uno de los mejores contratos que he visto en mi vida…debe ser una abogada excelente…

Ante el cumplido sakura se sonrojo notoriamente y solo pudo articular un débil gracias…A Shaoran esto no le pareció para nada gracioso…en cambio lo molesto de sobre manera…

-Y bien…que vamos a hacer ahora…-dijo con el ceño fruncido…

-Les recomiendo que encuentren una solución más permanente a sus problemas de convivencia, ya que van a estar casados los próximos 8 meses- intervino el abogado….

Después de una breve reflexión y de varias quejas del castaño por su situación, decidieron que era mejor irse ya que no había mucho que hacer allí…

-Bueno igualmente muchas gracias…- dijo Shaoran despidiéndose y saliendo rápidamente del despacho del abogado.

-Señora Li- La aludida volteo- tenga paciencia y espero que puedan resolver sus diferencias…

-Gracias- y salió de la oficina en busca de Shaoran.

Él no estaba muy convencido de la noticia que le acababan de dar…así que busco asesoría en varios abogados mas, pero encontró la misma respuesta en todas…tendría que permanecer casado con Sakura mientras se cumplía un año de matrimonio y no había nada que él pudiera hacer…aunque así lo deseara…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Ahy este cap me quedo un poco corto...pero bueno...ya se que aun ahy mas dudas...de hecho cada vez son mas...pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo sabran un poco mas del pasados de los protagonistas y el por que se casaron estando ebrios...ademas de por que ambos estaban en las vegas..jajajaja...

De nuevo agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews...y a los que me los mandan despues de haber cargado los caps. pero no importa gracias de todas maneras...y ante las especulaciones de muchos..pss obvio que sakura y shaoran van a terminar juntos...son mi pareja favorita..pero eso no kiere decir que la van a tener facil jeje...

gracias a :por sus reviews del segundo y tercr cap.

**sweeping girl**

**pechochale17**

**ayame2009**

Los que no mencione es por que no me han llegado sus comentarios al momento de subir el cap..pero de todas maneras ¡gracias!...

**En el proximo cap: ** Tendremos la aparicion de Eriol... Empiezan los problemas de conviviencia,,,y como les prometi...unas pocas dudas seran resualtas..pero claro no todas, ahy que dejar un poco de misterio jajaja...

nos vemos...


	5. Convivencia, primera parte

**HOLAS A TODOS**: AQUI LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAP...ESPERO LES GUSTE...YA SABEN ENVIENME SUS REVIEWS...

**CHAPTER 5**

Se dirigía cansado a casa, de verdad había sido un día largo, su conversación con Eriol lo había puesto a pensar un poco…El _sujeto es un idiota pero hay que aceptar que había dado en el clavo_…-pensó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Flash back_**

-_JAJAJA- una carcajada sonora es escuchaba en su oficina._

_-Ya deja de reírte quieres?- dijo ya molesto_

_-Lo siento Shaorancito, pero tienes que aceptar que esto es muy gracioso_

_-Gracioso!, Gracioso dices?, no entiendes lo que te acabo de contar ¡estoy casado! Y para colmo de males, con una completa extraña- dijo un poco cansado de las burlas de su amigo._

_Eriol lo observó, de verdad de veía desesperado, pero como evitar reírse, es que todo era tan gracioso…su siempre serio y correcto amigo no solo se había embriagado hasta la perdición en un país extranjero, sino que resultaba también casado con una japonesa, en dudosas circunstancias…de pronto recordó_

_-Oye, no se supone que tú estabas con Samantha en las Vegas para…_

_-Si eso lo sé- Lo interrumpió el castaño- Pero ya te dije que las cosas no salieron como las había planeado._

_-Si se nota- Dijo su amigo sarcásticamente- y entonces cual es el plan?_

_-Bueno…-Dijo pensativo- No puedo separarme, ni anular el matrimonio, eso está claro y la chica no tiene a donde ir…_

_-Y entonces?_

_Shaoran suspiro un poco derrotado y luego dijo: -Supongo que tendré que continuar casado con ella hasta que se cumpla el año…_

_-Y vas a seguir viviendo con ella?- Lo cuestiono_

_Ante la pregunta de su amigo se quedo un rato pensando…¿que hacer?...Digo, por un lado no podía echarla, el mismo le había dicho que se podía quedar…pero claro, el pensó que sería un par de semanas…¡no 8 meses más!...y por otro lado no podía vivir con una desconocida…_

_-Fácil- dijo Eriol como adivinando sus pensamientos- Tienes que vivir con ella un tiempo pues es obvio que no vas a echarla, cierto?- Shaoran asistió- Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es conocerla, ya sabes, para que no sea una extraña en tu casa, y quien quita, a lo mejor te guste…_

_-Deja de hablar estupideces Eriol…Pero en parte creo que tienes razón …_

**_Fin del flash back_**

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

Cuando abrió la puerta un extraño pero agradable aroma inundaba la casa… se sorprendió pero luego pensó que tal vez esa chica ya abría vuelto y a lo mejor le cocinaba algo de comer…_genial_…

Se acerco a la cocina y la vio allí, parada de espaldas a la entrada…tarareando una canción mientras picaba lo que parecían ser verduras…la observo detenidamente unos instantes…de verdad se veía bonita, allí de pie, perfecta…parecía una amorosa esposa cocinando una rica cena para su esposo… sonrió por un momento al pensar que él era el esposo…

-_Un momento, que rayos estas pensando!-_ Se regaño mentalmente y luego carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la chica…

-Hay!...Lo siento, no había notado que ya estabas aquí- Dijo sakura llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto- Espero no te moleste pero tome prestada tu cocina- El negó con la cabeza, ya se disponía a continuar con la cena cuando…

-Tenemos que hablar…-dijo él en tono cortante

-Muy bien- Respondió ella un poco asustada

Shaoran salió primero y se sentó en la sala, espero unos minutos y sakura lo siguió…se sentó frente a él y espero que empezara…

-Creo que está claro que nuestro "matrimonio" no puede ser anulado por lo pronto- Sakura asintió y él prosiguió- Y creo que te dije que te dejaría vivir aquí por un tiempo…

Ella solo guardo silencio…el al notar esto continuó…

-Pienso cumplir mi palabra, no voy a echarte- Sakura sonrió- Pero creo que debemos tener claras los cosas ya que vivirás aquí bastante tiempo.

-Que? – pregunto ella un poco sorprendida…

-Vivirás aquí el tiempo que continúes siendo mi esposa…No necesito tu dinero…así que mejor quédatelo y guárdalo para cuando ya no vivas aquí y no tengas que pasar necesidades…Es más si quieres, cuando salga el divorcio podemos acordar una cifra…

-Yo tampoco necesito tu dinero- Respondió ella ofendida- Si te pedí ayuda es porque estaba desesperada y no tenía más opción, pero no te necesito, puedo valerme por mi sola, y muchos menos necesito tu dinero…

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Sakura…era la primera vez que conocía a una chica que se negaba a aceptar su dinero…eso no se lo esperaba…Al parecer la castaña que tenía en frente era muy diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido…

_-Diferente o Especial?_

-Entonces ya estamos claros-Dijo el- Vivirás aquí pero no quiero que interfieras con mi vida, entendido?

Sakura frunció el ceño…pero que se creía tratándola así…quería insultarlo…pero decidió contar hasta 10 y seguirle el juego…

-Por supuesto- Dijo con una sonrisa- No lo hare siempre y cuando tu "querido" no interfieras en la mía…

Shaoran arqueo una ceja…esta chica lo estaba provocando….pero no iba a caer en su juego…no le contesto nada, al contrario la ignoro y se levanto con toda la intención de dirigirse a su habitación…

Al notar esto sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle…mas como un acto reflejo, no porque le importara…

-No piensas cenar?...Dijo ella un poco molesta

-No tengo hambre- respondió el con tono despreocupado- Además, de seguro tu comida me mata…no quiero arriesgarme…no te pienso dar ese gusto "cariño"- Y diciendo esto continuo con su camino con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro…sabia que ella se enojaría

-IDIOTA!- Grito ella, shaoran solo amplio mas su sonrisa- No vuelvo a hacer nada por ti…nunca más!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba en la cocina acomodando los platos…pero más que eso los estaba tirando mientras maldecía por lo alto a cierto castaño que la sacaba de casillas…y que disfrutaba hacerlo…

-Ya verá- Se dijo decidida- Yo pensaba llevar una convivencia tranquila con él, pero ahora va a ver…De mi nadie se burla…no pienso pasar por eso …no de nuevo…NO señor!...

De pronto lo recordó, su semblante cambio de uno enojado a otro muy triste…no había pensado en _**él **_desde hace ya un tiempo…

-Hiro- Susurro- Y pensar que se suponía que debería ser tu esposa y no la de este idiota…

Su vista se nublo…no quería llorar…pero habían sido 2 largos meses aguantando…No podía mas…Tenia que desahogarse … por supuesto su actual situación también la hacía sentirse mal…pero lo que pasara con ese arrogante hombre era lo que menos le importaba…ya que los recuerdos de su vida en Japón la invadieron…sintió un enorme peso en su pecho…y no pudo mas…se derrumbo…

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se deslizo hasta el piso…

-Porque Hiro?...porque me engañaste- Decía sin parar de llorar- Yo confié en ti…y tu solo te burlaste de mi…

El castaño que dejo de oír gritos y maldiciones salió de su habitación y encontró a Sakura sentada en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, llorando y diciendo cosas a nadie…se sintió mal por ella…ya antes habíamos dicho que su punto débil era el llanto de las mujeres…se acerco un poco a consolarla pero una imagen se cruzo por su mente…

-_Samantha- pensó _

Frunció el ceño y se regaño por ser tan débil…No iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo…dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación…los problemas de esa chica no le importaban…o eso se quería hacer creer…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despues de un rato, Sakura seco sus lagrimas y nuevamente se puso de pie…

-No sakura, no te vas a dejar derrotar- se dijo- Si la vida te da limones…_Hay que restregárselos a Shaoran Li en la cara _– jeje eso sería bueno…

Y entonces, tomo la decisión…

-bueno, si voy a seguir casada, al menos tengo derecho a sacar algo bueno de esto….si , esto se va a poner interesante…Si querias guerra, guerra vas a tener Shaoran Li…

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora: ** ahy yo se que les prometi aclarar el por que sakura y Shaoran estaban en las vegas...pero si lo ponia de una vez ...el cap me hubiese salido muy largo asi que lo separe en dos partes...se que ahy muchas dudas sueltas...Quien es hiro y samantha?...bueno dentro de muy poco lo van a saber...

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen enviando sus reviews...muchas gracias...y tambien aquellos que recientemente me pusieron en su lista de autores favoritos...aqui dejo algunos que me llegaron hasta ahorita...

**Chika-Phantom-Li**

**lfanycka**

**pricessitha45655**

**moonlight-Li**

** Sweeping Girl**

**Moka-Sy**

** Nikkychipu**

**Pechochale17**

**Proximo capitulo: **Shaoran se siente ¿celoso?... veremos un poco mas de la convivencia de nuestros protagonistas**...** Shaoran y sakura hacen una tregua..y se dan cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en comun...nos vemos...


	6. Convivencia, segunda parte

**HOLA A TODOS:** AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 6..JEJE PERDON POR LA DEMORA...ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...

**CHAPTER 6**

Y pasaron algunos días, Shaoran se encontraba sentado tomando su café, cuando escucho…

-Hay!, me cogió el tarde otra vez…- Una Sakura a medio arreglar salió de su habitación y se sentó a tratar de devorar el desayuno en tiempo record….

Y es que todas las mañanas era lo mismo…El se levantaba a buen tiempo, se vestía y desayunaba tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico…Ella se levantaba a la misma hora que el pero siempre se retrasaba por una razón…razón que ya empezaba a molestar a Shaoran…

-Estarías lista a tiempo si no perdieras media hora hablando por teléfono todas las mañanas- Dijo un poco sarcástico…tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-Ya cállate- Dijo sakura molesta- Si tuviera que cambiar algo de mi vida, créeme que sería todo menos mi llamada matutina, no ves que es una tradición?...

-Tradición?...

-Si, Tommy y yo hacemos lo mismo todas las mañanas desde que tengo 10 años, y no pienso dejarlo por nada del mundo…es solo que es difícil, porque ya no estamos en el mismo país… -Y ella siguió hablando pero ya no estaba siendo escuchada…

**Tommy,** si ese tal tommy era el que ponía tan malhumorado a Shaoran…Claro el castaño no sabía que tommy era una chica…

-_Tommy…que se supone que es el diminutivo de Thomas…o de otro nombre?...pero en fin…como es que la llama todas las benditas mañanas, y yo qué? estoy pintado en la pared?...Quien se cree __**ese**__ para llamar a __**mi**__ esposa… _

Shaoran no entendía por qué…pero esas llamadas por la mañana si que lo ponían mal…tanto así que pasaba todo el día desquitándose con todo el mundo por la frustración de saber que a sakura la llamaba un sujeto en sus narices y ella no parecía importarle restregárselo en la cara…

_-De que tanto puede hablar todos los días…digo es que es media hora!…_ Shaoran seguía sacando sus propias conclusiones….erróneas por supuesto…pero él no lo sabía je.

-Oye!...Si me estas escuchando?- dijo molesta sakura

-No…-respondió cortante el ambarino

-Ah!, no sé ni para que me molesto en hablar contigo, si está claro que para ti, lo único importante es lo que ocurre en el mundo de el arrogante Shaoran Li y los demás ni existimos…olvídalo!- diciendo esto se levanto molesta

-No sé porque te sorprendes…además por qué habría de importarme algo que tenga que ver contigo…

-IDIOTA!-Dijo sakura y regresó a su habitación para terminar de vestirse…

En serio no sabía ni por qué se molestaba si era claro que ese sujeto siempre se levantaba malhumorado…claro que ella no sabía que era por ella…pero eso si que la molestaba…y es que todos los días lo mismo…así no aguantaría mucho tiempo vivir con el arrogante y egocéntrico castaño …

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura de verdad estaba tan molesta, que a sus compañeros de trabajo les sorprendió verla así, digo ella siempre era risueña…pero esta mañana estaba echando humo…

-Sakura- La llamo Rin, una de sus compañeras de trabajo- Te pasa algo?...te puedo ayudar?...

-Lo siento Rin- Dijo la castaña apenada- No es nada, es solo que cierto personaje me hizo molestar esta mañana, pero ya lo voy a dejar si…no pienso pensar más en eso…

-Un novio quizás?-

-Hay no, mi esposo…- Dijo sakura sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y miro a su compañera que la miraba sorprendida…

-Estas casada!- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que varios de sus compañeros voltearan a mirarla…

-Que?- Pregunto, Mao, otra chica compañera de ellas- Sakura es cierto…estas casada?...

-No inventes…es solo una broma de Rin, verdad?- Dijo ahora Ken, otro abogado que parecía tener cierto interés en sakura- No estás casada verdad Kinomoto?-

-Ehhh- sakura no sabía que decir…esta vez si que estaba atrapada…

-No es kinomoto…Es li, Sakura Li- Intervino una voz serena detrás del grupo- o me equivoco?

-No kaho, estas en lo correcto- respondió sakura

Ciertamente su jefa era la única enterada de la actual situación de la castaña…

-Que?- respondieron todos…-Entonces si estas casada?-

- Bueno si…-rio sakura un poco nerviosa…- es una historia larga…pero si estoy casada…

-Y quien es el afortunado- Pregunto rin…

-Bueno…ahhh…-Sakura no estaba segura de que decir…- Se llama Shaoran Li…

-El Arquitecto?..

-Lo conoces Nakamura?- Pregunto un poco confundida sakura…

-No personalmente, pero si he escuchado sobre el…- dijo un poco pensativo..- Pero Kino…ah..

-Sakura está bien…

-Sakura, de donde conoces a alguien como él…digo, dudo mucho que se mueva en los mismos círculos que tu…

-Por que lo dices?- Pregunto ahora mas confundía sakura…

-Bueno sakura- intervino Mao- El es un Li, pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de china…aunque escuche que tiene ciertas diferencias con su madre, y por eso vive aquí en Hong Kong… es impresionante que lo conozcas…

-Bueno- dijo sakura un poco nerviosa- Nos conocimos en estados unidos…y bueno yo no sabía qué clase de persona era…para mí era solo un chico…no mas…

Todos la miraban entre sorprendidos y confundidos…sakura se sintió un poco inhibida…

-Bueno creo que es mejor volver al trabajo…- Y diciendo esto desapareció en su oficina, para evitar más preguntas incomodas…pero una duda la estaba carcomiendo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura estaba bastante confundida…era cierto que no conocía para nada el _su esposo_… hasta sonaba gracioso llamarlo así, teniendo en cuenta que era un completo desconocido…pero eso si…no se pensaba quedar con la duda…cuando llego a casa, él no había regresado…lo espero pero nada…ni señales…se quedo dormida en el sofá y no supo a qué horas llego…

Se despertó cuando los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana empezaron a molestarla…noto de repente que aun seguía en el sofá…se levanto y camino un poco adormilada hacia su habitación pero noto que la habitación del castaño estaba abierta… se asomo y lo vio allí tirado…por que eso no se podía llamar de otra manera…tirado boca arriba con la ropa del día anterior aun puesta…ni siquiera se molesto en levantar el edredón de la cama…cayo sobre ella y así de quedo dormido…

_-Que extraño- pensó sakura- me pregunto a que horas volvió…_

Preparo el desayuno y espero a que Shaoran despertara…tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle y quería aprovechar la oportunidad que era domingo para poder hablar con el…pero nada…pasado el medio día…se aburrió y empezó a limpiar un poco las casa…

Noto que debajo de uno de los muebles de la sala había algo…lo tomo y se dio cuenta que era un portaretrato…lo limpio un poco pues estaba lleno de polvo…y lo miro detenidamente…se fijo primero en el chico que hay aparecía, era obvio que era Shaoran pero más joven…quizás de unos 12 o 13 años…y junto a él habían cuatro chicas castañas como el…pero mucho mayores…todas tenían más de 20 años o eso parecía…dos de ellas llevaban el cabello largo y suelto y las otras dos corto…todas vestían trajes chinos tradicionales…y sonreían divertidas mientras abrazaban al pequeño castaño que tenia en ceño fruncido…gesto que sakura conocía muy bien….

-Me pregunto quienes serán…-Dijo sakura suavemente…

-Mis hermanas mayores…-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas…

Sakura volteo asustada…no había sentido a shaoran despertar y menos caminar hacia ella…estaba serio y sakura pensó que se enojaría con ella por ser entrometida… pero la reacción del castaño fue todo lo contrario…

-Futie- Dijo señalando a una de las chicas…levaba el cabello corto por encima de los hombros, su traje era negro y rosa, sonreía tiernamente con sus ojos cerrados…

-Shiefa- Señalo ahora a la chica con traje azul y largo cabello castaño…

-Femei- Esta chica abrazaba a Shaoran efusivamente, llevaba un traje verde… de cabello muy corto y amplia sonrisa…

-Y Faren- dijo señalando a la última, tenía el cabello más largo de todas y llevaba un traje naranja…

-todas son mayores que yo-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- y ya están todas casadas…o al menos eso creo…

-Como que crees?- Pregunto sakura confundida

La sonrisa del castaño desapareció y fue remplazada por un gesto triste –No he hablado con ellas en…no se…9 años…tal vez…no estoy muy seguro….

-como no puedes estar seguro?...

-A pasado mucho tiempo…ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía esa foto aquí…

-Shaoran…-Susurro sakura…no sabía que decirle…por la cara que tenia el castaño parecía que hablar de sus hermanas lo hacía sentir mal…lo podía ver en sus ojos…

-Que fue lo que paso?...-dijo sakura…Shaoran la miro confundido…-Por que ya no hablas mas con ellas?...

-porque te interesa saber eso?- dijo shaoran un poco fastidiado…

-Por que eres mi esposo…-dijo ella simplemente

Shaoran la miro por un momento…suspiro…

-Por que desde hace el mismo tiempo que no tengo contacto con nadie de mi familia…mi madre tiene prohibido a cualquiera que se comunique conmigo…Me entere del matrimonio de futie y del nacimiento de varios de mis sobrinos por la prensa…o por cartas que le envían a veces a Eriol en secreto…

Shaoran hablaba del tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…pero sakura no lo podía creer…que clase de madre le prohíbe a sus hijos ver a su hermano…además que tanto poder podría tener para que todos la obedecieran sin cuestionarla…

-Que hiciste?- Cuestiono la castaña- Digo, por que tu madre te margino de esa manera…

- y es que hoy te levantaste curiosa…por que si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no te importa lo que sucediera conmigo…

-No cambies el tema- Dijo Sakura entrecerrando lo ojos…

-Está bien…te lo contare pero a cambio tienes que decirme por que llorabas el otro día en la cocina..Y quien ese Hiro…

Sakura se sorprendió…no pensó que él la hubiera escuchado…pensó en decirle que lo olvidara pero la duda podía más que ella…así que acepto…

-Está bien…pero tienes que responder todas mis preguntas…y sin sarcasmo, solo la verdad…

-Está bien…pero lo mismo para ti…-Sakura lo pensó un poco- Entonces tenemos un trato?...-Dijo Shaoran extendiendo su mano…

-Si- dijo sakura estrechando la mano del castaño…-Tenemos un trato…

-Bien…pero primero lo primero…que hay de comer?

A sakura le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza…

-para ti…nada-dijo ella en tono de broma…

Shaoran la miro con los ojos entrecerrados…- bueno si no hay comida…no hay historia…

Sakura suspiro…-está bien pediré algo…pero después si hablaras…

-Seguro- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triunfal…

Después de comer, los dos se sentaron en la sala, uno enfrente del otro…Shaoran empezó…

-Bien…por donde quieres comenzar?...

-por el principio…

-jajá que graciosa….

-Oye dijiste que sin sarcasmos….

-Bueno está bien…Ya enserio- volvió a preguntar el castaño…

-bien…Quiero saber que hiciste para que tu madre prohibiera a tu familia contactarte…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **ahy no se vayan a enojar por dejar al capitulo a medias...pero es que me estaba saliendo muy largo...ademas me gusta el suspenso jeje...pero tenquilos que en el proxomo capitulo si se van a enterar de todo...voy a ver si lo puedo terminar y subir de una...o si no prometo subirlo la mas rapido posible...

De nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews...espero que sigan con la historia...que me esta saliendo mas larga de lo que pense...pero bueno...no importa...es mejor eso que dejar las cosas a medias...a los que me preguntan el por que de la clasificacion M...bueno ya mas adelante de la historia lo sabran...primero habia que resolver las dudas sobre el pasado de los protagonistas antes que se centren en su presente...jejej...

**Proximo capitulo:** lo que estaban esperando...por fin sabremos por que Shaoran no habla con su familia...Y no se han preguntado por que la familia de Sakura no ha aparecido ni se ha hecho mencion...bueno tambien sabran porque...y quienes son Hiro y Samantha?...jejeje bueno leanse el siguiente episodio y los sabran..va a estar buenisimo...

Nos vemos...


	7. Pasado

HOLA A TODOS!: BIEN AQUI LES DEJO ES CAP 7...JEJE SI LO PUDE TERMINAR HOY MISMO ASI QUE NO SE VAN A QUEDAR CON LA DUDA...QUE LO DISFRUTEN...

**CHAPTER 7**

_Después de comer, los dos se sentaron en la sala, uno enfrente del otro…Shaoran empezó…_

_-Bien…por donde quieres comenzar?..._

_-por el principio…_

_-jajá que graciosa…._

_-Oye dijiste que sin sarcasmos…._

_-Bueno está bien…Ya enserio- volvió a preguntar el castaño…_

_-bien…Quiero saber qué hiciste para que tu madre prohibiera a tu familia contactarte…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-La desafié…-Dijo encogiéndose en hombros…

-Explícate…

-Veras…La familia Li es una de las familias más poderosas y ricas del país…el cuartel general de la familia está en Beijing…y la cabeza de la familia principal es mi madre…Ieran Li… por tanto ella se cree con el derecho de mandar a todos y decidir qué hacer con sus vidas…

-Por que tu madre es la cabeza de la familia…y tu padre?...

-El murió cuando era muy pequeño, la verdad casi ni lo recuerdo…y como mi madre jamás se caso de nuevo…bueno ella es la que manda…

-Por que la desafiaste?- pregunto Sakura cada vez más interesada…

-Ya te dije que ella se cree con el derecho de mandar a todos y decidir qué hacer con sus vidas…

-Y tu no estabas de acuerdo verdad?...-Shaoran asintió- Pero por que nadie se atreve a cuestionarla?...

-Simple- Dijo Shaoran- Tu te atreverías a cuestionar a una mujer que fue capaz de echar a su hijo adolecente dejándolo a su suerte?...es el castigo ejemplar…

-Y antes que eso sucediera?...

-No lo sé…Nadie quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la Dama Li, por demostrar que ella siempre tiene la razón…

-Y contigo demostró que no tiene compasión con nadie…

-Exacto…

-Pero no entiendo…que pudiste decirle para que hiciera lo que hizo…no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien sea capaz de hacerle algo así a su propio hijo…que clase de madre hace eso?

-La mía- Dijo El con simpleza…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back…_

_-Pero por qué no entiendes madre…Yo quiero ser arquitecto…- se escucho en el silencio del despacho de su madre la voz de un Shaoran de 17 años…_

_-Tu eres el que no quiere entender Xiaolang, tu NO serás arquitecto…serás un empresario como tu padre…-dijo de manera serena una dama de cabello y ojos oscuros…_

_-Pero yo no quiero ser como él!- Grito desesperado el castaño…-no creo que mi padre deseara que fuera infeliz el resto de mi vida… _

_Plaff… el sonido del golpe retumbo seguido de un silencio sepulcral…Shaoran estaba sorprendido…su madre lo había golpeado…era la primera vez que lo hacía… No es que fuera una mujer cariñosa, al contrario mujer más fría no había conocido en la vida…pero jamás le había levantado la mano…_

_-Tu mismo te lo buscaste…sabes que no debes faltarle respeto a su memoria…y es por ese mismo respeto es que harás lo que yo te diga…deber ser el digno heredero de tu padre…y por tanto seguirás sus pasos y te harás cargo de la corporación Li…_

_-Y Que si no quiero ser su "digno" heredero…_

_-No me desafíes! –alzo la voz la dama Li por primera vez desde que empezó la discusión- Tu eres un Li y no lo debes olvidar nunca, me oíste…_

_-Y que si no quiero ser un Li…y que si solo quiero ser Xiaolang…nada más!…_

_-Deja de decir tonterías!- Grito ahora molesta la madre de Shaoran…- No pienso permitir que ni tu ni nadie desafié mi autoridad...eres un desagradecido, te he dado todo y así es como me pagas?…no sabes cuantos quisieran estar en tu posición y tener tu herencia…_

_-Pues adopta a uno de esos y que tome mi puesto…que yo con gusto le cedería mi lugar en esta cárcel…_

_Plaff…de nuevo se escucho un golpe y silencio por parte del castaño…_

_-una vez mas Xiaolang…una falta más y…_

_-Y qué?- pregunto altanero_

_-Me voy a olvidar que eres mi hijo…mucho cuidado…no pienso permitir tu altanería…_

_-Pues me voy!...-grito castaño abriendo la puerta…_

_-Me parece muy bien… será mejor seguir con esta conversación cuando te calmes…_

_-No madre…me voy de la casa…no pienso seguir viviendo en una casa en la que mi opinión no es tomada en cuenta para nada…_

_Salió presuroso hacia su habitación, estaba muy molesto y sus amenazas no eran mentiras…entro a su habitación y tomo su maleta y empezó a empacar rápidamente su ropa…una vez termino se dirigió a la salida cuando fue detenido…_

_-Xiao…que estás haciendo…no te vayas así.-Le dijo desesperada Futie_

_-Déjalo -intervino __Ieran serenamente- Ya verás como regresa suplicando perdón…_

_-No pienso retractarme- Dijo serio el castaño…_

_-Xiao…-susurro Faren que estaba cerca de su madre…todas sus hermanas estaban muy sorprendidas por la actitud del menor de los Li…pero estaban más preocupadas por que realmente se fuera…ellas sabían que el tenia el mismo carácter de su madre y que era demasiado orgulloso para retractarse ante ella…_

_-Si pones un pie fuera de esta casa…olvídate de una vez de tu herencia y tu familia…estarás por tu cuenta…y no pienses en pedirle ayuda a ningún miembro de esta familia que nadie te va a ayudar…si te vas, hare de cuenta que no tengo un hijo…querías ser solo Xiaolang…pues bien…si sales por esa puerta, ya no serás un miembro de esta familia- dijo cortante la dama Li._

_-No se preocupe...y tenga la seguridad Señora que si continuo llevando el apellido Li, será únicamente por respeto a la memoria de mi padre…- Diciendo esto volteo a ver a sus hermanas que lo miraban entre preocupadas y tristes…y con una sonrisa les dijo…-Ustedes siempre serán mi familia…_

_Shaoran sabía que era muy poco probable que pudiera hablar con ellas en un buen tiempo…si es que volvía a hablar con ellas… sus hermanas eran la única razón que lo hacían dudar …pero no podía echarse para atrás…así que se dio media vuelta…y salió de la imponente mansión Li para no volver…_

_Fin del Flash back…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

-Vaya- dijo sakura sorprendida por el relato- no puedo creerlo…

-Sorprendida "cielo"…- dijo Shaoran en tono sarcástico…

-Otra vez el sarcasmo…-respondió ella- pero que paso después?

-Pues…la familia de Eriol me ayudo a conseguir una beca en una universidad el Londres…debido a mis calificaciones y a su recomendación, tanto Eriol como yo Estudiamos allá…Claro él medicina y yo arquitectura…

-Eriol es?...

-Se puede decir como mi hermano pero no de sangre…es un idiota…de verdad lo es…pero siempre me ha apoyado, sin su ayuda y la de su familia no se que hubiese sido de mi…-sakura parecía estar asimilando toda esa información, shaoran continuo - Después bueno ,me gradué con honores, conseguí un trabajo en una empresa de renombre…allí aprendi mucho y pues bueno…poco a poco consegui seguir pagándome mis estudios…busque becas y financiamientos…como quien dice, Salí adelante por mi cuenta, claro agradecido con todos aquellos que me ayudaron…

-Ya veo…-dijo sakura pensativa- y por qué regresaste a china?...

-Se me presento una oportunidad de trabajo aquí, y hay que aceptar era una muy buena, lo pensé mucho…y decidí regresar, Eriol hacia unos meses que se había instalado aquí así que eso ayudo a que me decidiera a volver…Empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta al tiempo que trabajaba para el Señor Jin…después inicie mi propia empresa, pues trabajando con Jin había conocido bastante gente, así que me arriesgue, y bueno hasta ahora me ha ido muy bien…no me puedo quejar…

- y que hacías en estados unidos?

-Estaba en un seminario sobre arquitectura al que me invitaron…-dijo restándole importancia- tienes alguna otra duda…

-Solo una…

-Cual?...

-Tu renunciaste a tu herencia, cortaste vínculos con toda tu familia y empezaste desde cero, para seguir tus sueños y probar que tu madre no podía controlar tu vida?...

-Si… algo así

-Wow…-dijo sakura sorprendida- Eso es…IMPRESIONANTE!...-dijo bastante emocionada, Shaoran arqueo una ceja y ella siguió- Dios mío…como no te dio miedo…debo aceptarlo Li, creo que ahora te respeto mas…en serio…lo que hiciste fue un acto de valentía…

-Vaya, en serio piensas eso- sakura asintió- pues eres la primera que no me dice que estoy loco o que fui un estúpido por darle la espalda a mi familia…

- bueno, loco no se…se que eres un idiota…pero eres valiente…

Shaoran sonrió…en serio esta chica sí que lo sorprendía…pero ahora era su turno para entender un poco más a esa extraña chica que tenía enfrente…

-Bueno ahora es tu turno…-Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo- Tenemos un trato recuerdas…

-Está bien…-dijo un poco derrotada…-Que quieres saber?...

-Bueno, ya que te hable de mi linda familia, quiero saber de la tuya…

-bueno- dijo sakura un poco triste- Mi padre era arqueólogo…durante su juventud vivió en toda clase de lugares y conoció toda clase de gente…cuando tenía 27 años, conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron y se casaron…se volvió profesor de la universidad de Tokio, aunque vivíamos en una pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de allí, llamado tomoeda…

-Y tu madre?...

-Ella era modelo…no era muy famosa, pero era muy hermosa…pero cuando conoció a mi papa, se retiro y se dedico de lleno a cuidarnos a mí y a mi hermano…

-Tienes un hermano?...

-Touya…era 6 años mayor que yo, muy receloso pero era un buen chico…siempre se molestaba cada vez que yo quería salir con algún chico…incluso muchas veces me espiaba- diciendo esto último el semblante de sakura cambio…Shaoran noto que algo no estaba bien…

-Por que hablas de ellos en tiempo pasado…

-Por que murieron cuando yo tenía 18 años…-Shaoran se sorprendió pero guardo silencio- Ese día habíamos planeado unas vacaciones familiares, pero yo no pude ir porque me cambiaron la fecha del examen de admisión a la universidad…les prometí que los alcanzaría alla…pero ellos nunca llegaron…

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir…

-Está bien…tengo muchos recuerdos felices con ellos, y ahora solo los recuerdo con cariño…

- y que hiciste después…ya sabes…

-Bueno, pase a la universidad aunque estaba muy deprimida para importarme… afortunadamente mi día somomi, tenía muchas influencias y también como papá era profesor allí, bueno logre aplazar un poco mi ingreso a la universidad…pero una vez estuve lista, ingrese y me esforcé mucho por salir adelante…ya que estaba sola…claro mi tía me apoyo económicamente…pero tu entiendes a que me refiero… después me gradué y empecé a trabajar en un buffet allá en Tokio…

-Ya veo- dijo Shaoran pensativo…Y quien es Hiro?

Sakura suspiro…sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que responder esa pregunta…pero quería que fuera más tarde que temprano…

-Bueno el era…Mi jefe…y mi novio…

-Salías con tu jefe?...- dijo bastante sorprendido…

-no…vivía con el…Lo conocí en la universidad y empecé a trabajar para el…una vez me gradué empezamos a salir y bueno después de dos años juntos me mude a su departamento…mi primer gran error…

-por qué?

-por que una vez que terminamos, me quede sin trabajo y sin donde vivir…

-te despidio?...

-No pero despues de lo que paso no queria volver a verlo asi que no volvi al trabajo...y mis cosas las recogio una amiga de su departamento...ya sabes no queria verle la cara...

-Entiendo...Y por que terminaron?...-Shaoran cada vez estaba mas interesado...por alguna razon ese sujeto no le agradaba...y mas por saber que le habia hecho mucho daño a su esposa...

**(...jeje tan lindo...y eso que no la quiera cierto?...)**

Sakura suspiro de nuevo…y comenzo...

-Todo empezó en Los Ángeles…uno de nuestros clientes tuvo un problema allí y viajamos a asesorarlo…no era la primera vez que viajábamos por cuestiones de trabajo…pero esta vez fue diferente…

-Por qué?...

-Hiro se había estado comportando extraño…así que yo muy preocupada le pregunte…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back…_

_-oye estas bien?...-pregunto la castaña preocupada_

_- si…no…bueno no es nada- dijo el hombre a su lado…era alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros, tenía unos 26 años y era muy apuesto…_

_-que sucede?..._

_-Sabes, mi familia quiere recortarme algunos gastos…dicen que debo sentar cabeza para poder acceder a mi herencia…ya sabes casarme…y formar una familia…_

_Fin del Flash back_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

-Y no es que la necesitara, es solo que Hiro era un hombre muy ambicioso y siempre quería conseguir más y más dinero….-aclaro la castaña…

-No me digas que estabas en las vegas por que ibas a casarte con ese sujeto…-dijo shaoran … esperando estar equivocado…

-ahora resulta que eres adivino?- dijo sakura un poco sarcástica…

-No puedo creerlo…y dime…como es que si te ibas a casar con el…terminaste casada conmigo?...que fue lo que paso?…

Sakura se entristeció mucho…no sabía si sería capaz de contarle todo sin llorar…pero tenía que ser fuerte…había hecho un trato... el ya había cumplido su parte y le había contado su historia, ahora era su turno…tomo aire…y dio un largo suspiro…esta sí que sería una larga noche…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Holassss...que tal les parecio...ja por fin sabemos que paso entre Shaoran y su madre...muy malvada cierto?...y pobre saku...su famila murio...pero no se preocupen que Shaorancito se va a encargar de consolarla jejeje...espero haber resuelto algunos misterios,..aunque imagino que los mas importantes aun no se han resulto...jajaja...aun falta mucho que aclarar...pero bueno...espero que hayan disfrutado esta doble sesion de cap...les prometo que tratare de subir el proximo rapido para no hacerlos esperar...

No olviden enviarme mas reviews...espero con ansias sus opiniones...Gracias todos por sus reviews,,,y por leer mi historia...por ustedes es que la continuo...jejeje asi que sigan al pendiente...

Aqui estan aquellos quienes me mandaron sus opniones de los dos ultimos cap...gracias y continuen asi...y a los que no mencione...pss es por que me llegaron despues de subir el cap...

**Nikkychipu**

**Ayame2009**

**Chika-Phantom-Li**

**lfanycka**

**Sweeping Girl**

**cainat06**

**Pechochale17**

**Xenaigel****nani27**

**Ying-Fa-Dar**

**kRizetto**

**El Proximo ca****pitulo se titula: ...Hiro & Samantha...** No creo que necesiten mas adelanto que eso...jejeje...

Nos vemos...


	8. Hiro & Samantha

HOLA A TODOS: AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 8...ME SALIO UN POQUITO LARGO PERO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...

**CHAPTER 8**

-Yo realmente amaba a Hiro…-Ante este comentario el ambarino frunció el ceño…no sabía porque, pero no le gusto para nada saber eso…

-Y ahora, aun lo amas?- pregunto molesto…

-Eso no importa- Dijo sakura- Lo importante es que…bueno yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por el…todo con tal de verlo feliz…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back…_

_-oye estas bien?...-pregunto la castaña preocupada_

_- si…no…bueno no es nada- dijo el hombre a su lado…era alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros, tenía unos 26 años y era muy apuesto…_

_-que sucede?..._

_-Sabes, mi familia quiere recortarme algunos gastos…dicen que debo sentar cabeza para poder acceder a mi herencia…ya sabes casarme…y formar una familia…_

_-y ellos no saben de nuestra relación?...-pregunto confundida sakura…_

_-si claro, pero no creen que sea permanente, no sin el anillo en la mano…quizás…_

_-quizás que?..._

_-No olvídalo…_

_-Dime Hiro…Quizás qué?..._

_-Bueno que quizás si nos casamos ellos cambien de parecer…y me den mi herencia…_

_-Estas loco…-dijo nerviosa _

_-Por qué…que tiene de malo, si ya llevamos más de 2 años juntos…acaso no me amas?..._

_-Claro que te amo…pero planificar una boda requiere tiempo y preparación…_

_-No si vamos a las Vegas…ya sabes allí se casa la gente todo el tiempo…_

_Sakura no estaba muy segura…digo ella si amaba a ese sujeto pero todo le pareció muy apresurado…por alguna razón algo no se sentía bien…era como si algo dentro de ella le estuviera advirtiendo…pero no hizo caso y acepto…claro no muy convencida que digamos…_

_Fin del flash back_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y que paso después?- pregunto Shaoran, la verdad no estaba muy feliz de escuchar la historia pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda…

-Bueno aunque no estaba completamente segura, viajamos a las vegas…Nos hospedamos en un hotel, ya que teníamos que esperar hasta la noche para casarnos…Hiro ya había planeado todo…

-Y si no estabas segura, por que te fuiste con el…

-Porque lo amaba…o porque era una idiota…o quizás las dos…

-Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?...

-Bueno mientras yo me arreglaba para mi "grandiosa boda"-Nótese el sarcasmo- Hiro me dijo que me esperaría en el casino…una vez termine de arreglarme baje y ahí fue cuando paso…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back…_

_Sakura bajo hacia el casino muy nerviosa…a pesar de no estar muy segura…estaba muy ilusionada con casarse con el hombre que amaba…llevaba un hermoso vestido color crema ceñido al cuerpo…maquillaje suave y cabello recogido…aunque no era una novia muy tradicional…se veía muy hermosa…jugaba nerviosamente con una ramo de flores blancas que llevaba en las manos…cuando llego busco por todas partes a Hiro…pero no lo encontró…se estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando lo vio de espaldas …sentado en una de las mesas de apuestas…rodeado de varia gente y con una mujer no muy decente que digamos sentada en sus piernas…_

_-Hiro…-lo llamo_

_-Ah…Sakura que bueno que llegas…oye mira, no lo tomes a mal…pero ocurrió un cambio de planes…resulta que estoy ganando muchísimo dinero en este juego…y bueno el matrimonio no será necesario por ahora…ya que con esto no necesito la herencia de mi familia…_

_-que?...Pero tu dijiste… _

_-Ya sé lo que dije…no me hagas una escena aquí quieres?...ya te dije, es solo un cambio de planes…por que no regresas a la habitación y yo subiré en cuanto pueda…_

_-Quien es esta?- Cuestiono la mujer que estaba sentada en las piernas de Hiro…_

_-Ah …no es nadie…-dijo muy bajito para que sakura no lo escuchara…pero no lo logro- Es solo una compañera de trabajo…_

_-Compañera de trabajo!- Grito Sakura enojada…-Dos años viviendo juntos y en eso es en lo que me convertí ahora…una simple compañera de trabajo con la que te acuestas!..._

_Plaff…Sakura golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Hiro…Estaba enojada…con el hombre que tenía en frente por haberla engañado…con ella por ser tan tonta y enamorarse de ese hombre…y con la mujer que había seducido a su ahora ex novio…_

_-Eres un…-No pudo terminar la frase…las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas…pero tenía que salir de allí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba…así que dio media vuelta y salió del casino sin mirar atrás…_

_Fin del flash back…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No pudo aguantar más…cada vez que recordaba lo que sucedió…se sentía tan humillada… traicionada…casi podía escuchar las risas de hiro y esa mujer…empezó a llorar sorprendiendo al castaño…pero este en vez de decirle algo la dejo desahogarse…parece que realmente lo necesitaba…

-Ahora vez…Porque te dije la noche en que nos conocimos que era persona más estúpida del mundo-Dijo entre sollozos…

-Como yo lo veo – Dijo Shaoran tomando la cara de la castaña y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas suavemente – El idiota es él y no tú…-Diciendo esto le sonrió a sakura de una manera tan dulce que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

-Además – continuo shaoran- Ya te dije que tú no puedes ser las más estúpida…ese soy yo…

-Nunca entendí por que me dijiste eso…-respondió sakura más animada…

-Tengo mis razones…pero que paso después que saliste del casino?...

-Me dirigí a el bar del hotel y decidí ahogar mis penas en alcohol…estaba funcionando hasta que cierto personaje se rio de mi y se atrevió a contradecirme…

-Así que aquí entro yo en escena…

-Así es…pero dime…por que dices ser más estúpido que yo…

-Simple…todo se resume a una palabra…

-Cual?...- pregunto intrigada sakura y olvidándose de su tristeza por completo..

-Samantha…-respondió el ambarino al notar como el ánimo de sakura cambiaba por completo…quizás si le contaba su historia ella no se sentiría tan mal consigo misma-…veras, ella me hizo coronar el rey de los idiotas…

-Por que?...no creo que te haya pasado algo peor que a mi…

Shaoran sonrió…su plan había funcionado…sakura ya no se veía para nada triste…mas bien parecia una niña curiosa…-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu…

-Conocí a Samantha cuando estaba estudiando en Londres- Empezó el castaño- Era una chica hermosa…no solo eso…era candente…tenia unos ojos que hipnotizaban y unas curvas…

-No seas grafico- Dijo ella molesta

-Celosa?-Dijo a modo de broma…Sakura solo entrecerró los ojos- Tranquila que tu también tienes lo tuyo…

Ante este comentario Sakura se sonrojo notoriamente…es que ella a veces olvidaba que se había acostado con él en dos ocasiones…al recordar eso su sonrojo creció mas…

Shaoran noto como sakura se ruborizaba y empezó a reír…en serio era muy divertido molestar a esa chica…si tan solo fuera tan fácil conversar y conocer a todas como lo era con ella…

Dejo de reír y continuo…-Pero bueno…ya en serio…en que iba?...

-En que eres un idiota…-susurro sakura, shaoran solo sonrió más…

-Ah! Si…Samantha…bueno para hacer corta la historia…comenzamos a salir…ya te dije que era una chica muy apasionada?…digo cuando estábamos en mi habitación no salíamos en todo el día…ya sabes…teníamos maratones de…

-Ya te dije que te ahorres tus detalles!- Grito Sakura muy apenada…

-Bueno , bueno ya tranquila…El caso es que las cosas no funcionaron y antes de la graduación terminamos…y no había vuelto a saber de ella…hasta un día en las Vegas…

-dijiste que estabas allí por un seminario…acaso mentiste?...

-No…es solo que me encontré con ella allí…estaba mas buena si aun era posible…

-Shaoran- dijo sakura en tono amenazante…

-Oye…pero si solo trato que entiendas mi punto de vista…

-De que me sirve saber a mí que tan candente o buena esta esa chica…o lo que hacían en la universidad…-Sakura ya empezaba a enojarse…

-Pues por que así sabrás todo lo que ella me hacía sentir- Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- yo creí que la amaba…pero si me pongo a pensar ahora…supongo que era solo deseo y lujuria lo que sentía por ella …mas no amor…

-Como estas tan seguro…

-Simple, por que soy un hombre muy sabio…

-Yo diría egocéntrico…

-Bueno ya …me dejas seguir?

-Claro…continúe su alteza…

-Gracias, en fin…me encontré con ella y al verla recordé todo lo que sentía por ella…salimos una noche…y bueno recordamos los viejos tiempos- diciendo esto último sonrió de una manera muy sugestiva…

-eres un cerdo…lo sabías…

-Yo creí que la quería…así que le pedí que me diera otra oportunidad y ella acepto gustosa-Sakura rodo los ojos- Y bueno todo iba bien…pero el ultimo día antes de regresar a Hong Kong…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back…_

_Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación del hotel… estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el techo y pensando…cuando alguien llamo a la puerta…se levanto y al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Samantha con cara de angustia y rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos…_

_-Sammy que sucede?- pregunto preocupado…_

_-Hay Shao…Si Supieras- diciendo esto se lanzo a abrazar a un muy sorprendido Shaoran…_

_-Que paso?- dijo ahora mas serio…_

_-Es mi familia- se soltó del abrazo y entro en la habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y continuo.- Ellos…ellos me comprometieron con el hijo de un de sus socios…_

_-Y nosotros?…_

_-No lo sé…pero yo no quiero dejarte…Shaoran llévame contigo a China…vámonos y escapémonos juntos…_

_-Pero tu familia va a buscarte…_

_-Si…pero estoy segura que con el apoyo de tu familia …ellos no podrán hacer nada…_

_-Mi familia?_

_-Si…eres un Li no?...tu familia es una de las mas ricas y poderosas de China…o me equivoco…_

_-No …pero…Samantha, yo no cuento con el apoyo de nadie de mi familia…_

_-A que te refieres con eso?..._

_Shaoran procedió a contarle a Samantha la historia sobre su pelea con su madre y como renuncio a su herencia…( no la pongo de nuevo por que ya la escribí en el cap. Anterior jeje..), cuando el termino…_

_-Es que estás loco?...o eres estúpido…cómo pudiste renunciar a tu herencia…me engañaste…_

_-Yo no te engañe…solo que tú asumiste las cosas de otra manera…_

_-Y por que no me lo habías dicho antes?..._

_-Porque nunca lo preguntaste…_

_-Pero yo pensé que salía con el rico heredero de la fortuna de los Li…no con un perdedor marginado por su familia…_

_Diciendo esto la chica se levanto molesta de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta…pero Shaoran la detuvo…_

_-Espera…A dónde vas?..._

_-Me largo…_

_-Y que va a pasar con nosotros…_

_-Se acabo…no eres la persona que yo creí…_

_-No te vayas…esto tiene solución…-dijo ya desesperado…_

_-tienes razón…cuando lleguemos a China, iremos a casa de tu madre y le suplicaras que te regrese lo que por derecho te pertenece…_

_Shaoran retrocedió…-No pienso hacer eso…no voy a rogar y menos a ella…_

_-Quieres estar conmigo cierto?- Shaoran asintió- Entonces eso harás…_

_-Pero no entiendes…no necesito el dinero de mi familia…tengo suficiente para vivir bien…puedo darte todo lo que quieres pero quédate por favor…_

_-Si no cuentas con el apoyo de tu familia…no pienso estar contigo…_

_-Tanto te importa el dinero de de los Li…_

_Samantha sonrió y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos…-Cariño, esa fue la única razón por la que te busque en primer lugar…yo quiero casarme con un rico heredero, no con un arquitecto de medio pelo…no lo entiendes…eso es lo que yo me merezco…eres muy lindo y de verdad me gusta estar contigo…pero no es suficiente…lo siento yo no puedo estar contigo…_

_Diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a Shaoran estático en su lugar…como asimilando lo que sucedió…_

_Fin del flash back…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vaya…esa mujer es una p…-dijo sakura

-Lo sé…

-Y tú!... le ofreciste tu dinero para que se quedara a tu lado?...acaso el gran Shaoran Li estaba mendigando amor?...-Shaoran solo dio un suspiro…

-Tenias razón…tu sí que eres mas estúpido que yo…al menos mi dignidad salió casi intacta…pero la tuya…salió por el suelo…

-Te divierte me desgracia cierto…

Sakura solo sonrió…- Bueno, es que no todos los días me entero que no eres perfecto…y dime que paso después…

-Bueno, cuando termine de asimilar lo que sucedió…me reprendí a mi mismo por ser tan idiota…Salí al bar e igual que tu decidí olvidarme de todo y el alcohol me estaba ayudando a lógralo…y estaba bien sintiéndome un miserable…hasta que cierta castaña de ojos verdes intento robarme el puesto que con tanto esfuerzo yo me había ganado…

Sakura comenzó a reír, Shaoran sonrió al ver que sakura se divertía y se había olvidado de su tristeza…

-Entonces…yo iba a casarme con Hiro, Tu ibas a escaparte con Samantha…pero terminamos juntos y casados?...

-Creo que si somos un par de idiotas- respondió Shaoran- Pero hay algo que no entiendo…como es que resultaste casada conmigo…digo no deberías estar odiando a los hombres?...

-Y que hay de ti?...tu también firmaste…

-Estoy casi seguro que no fue por voluntad propia…

-Ah ahora resulta que es mi culpa- dijo sakura divertida- Pero dime…que hiciste los dos meses antes de enterarte que estabas casado…acaso me engañaste con muchas mujeres?...

-Claro que no…Como se te ocurre pensar eso querida…si yo solo tengo ojos para ti – bromeo el ambarino

-Ya enserio…

-Me la pase trabajando…

-No, dime la verdad Li…recuerda el trato…

- Es la verdad…después de lo que paso con samantha, supe que ya había tocado fondo, así que decidí que ya no saldría con mujeres fáciles que solo quien mi dinero…

-Parece lógico…y como te las quitas de encima…

-El estar casado es la excusa perfecta…así alejo a las interesadas que son casi todas las que me rodean…

-pobre…-dijo sakura fingiendo pesar- pero no todas deben ser como ella…como estas tan seguro…

-Por que aprendí a diferenciarlas …además se como espantarlas…

-Como?

-Les cuento la historia de cómo me quede sin herencia…

-y eso funciona?...

-Sabes cuantas chicas se han quedado después de saber que no soy el rico heredero que ellas pensaban?...

-Cuantas?

-Solo una…

-Quien?

-Tu…

Sakura se sorprendió…y también se sonrojo…-pero bueno, si somos justos…yo no sabía que eras rico en primer lugar…así que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de contemplar la idea…

Shaoran empezó a reír…- de verdad que eres extraña….

Sakura hizo un puchero de niña enojada…y shaoran sonrió- parece que ya estás bien- susurro…

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de la castaña – Que quieres decir?...

-Nada…olvídalo…tengo sueño, así que si ya terminamos mejor me voy a dormir…

-pero si dormiste todo el día…

- sí, pero estoy cansado…a diferencia tuya…mi trabajo no es solo diversión…

-oye!...acaso crees que mi trabajo es fácil…ya te quisiera ver en un litigio…de seguro sales llorando…

-hasta mañana…-dijo Shaoran ignorándola por completo…

-por que siempre me dejas con la palabra en la boca…- pero el castaño no le respondió…solo hizo un ademan de despedida y desapareció por el pasillo…de verdad estaba cansado y si había sido una tarde muy larga…aunque no fue un desperdicio…ya que su charla con sakura le había ayudado a entenderla un poco mas…aunque la duda de por qué se caso con ella seguía rondando su cabeza_…- si tan solo lo recordara…_

-Idiota- susurro sakura- aun no entiendo porque me case contigo…debí estar demasiado ebria…aunque no lo entiendo…por qué me case?...

-_la gente se embriaga y duerme con extraños todo el tiempo…pero por que el matrimonio…demonios…por qué no puedo recordar nada…- pensó…_

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **hola a todos...que tal les parecio el cap...es el mas largo que he escrito por ahora...espero sus opiniones...ah, tambien quiero hacer una poya...estoy pensando en poner la parte de la historia perdida entre sakura y shaoran...ya saben lo que paso la noche que se conocieron y que no recuerdan...pero no se...quiero saber que piensan...La pongo o no?...dejen sus comentarios y teniendo en cuenta lo que me digan... la pongo o sigo con la historia tal y como va...asi que ha votar...jejej

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia...y espero sus opiniones ...**

**NaoKa**

**moonlight-Li**

**Nishali**

**Tachikawa de Ishida**

**Sweeping Girl**

**pricessitha45655**

**Lapislazuli Stern**

**Ayame2009**

**Proximo capitulo:** dependiendo de sus opiniones...la historia perdida de Shaoran y Sakura...o si no...jejej no se todavia...pero no importa...leanlo...y opinen...**entre mas pronto sepa que piensan...mas pronto subire el proximo capitulo...  
**

**nos vemos...  
**


	9. Crisis y recuerdos

**HOLA A TODOS**: BUENO A PETICION DEL PUBLICO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 9. CON LA HISTORIA PERDIDA DE SHAORAN Y SAKURA...que lo disfruten...

**CHAPTER 9**

Pasado el tiempo, se podría decir que Shaoran y Sakura se llevaban mejor…aunque sus peleas eran constantes casi siempre eran tratando de molestar a otro…por que aunque no lo aceptaran les resultaba muy divertido…y por supuesto después de haber hablado sobre su pasado, ya se tenían más confianza…

La rutina de las mañanas era la misma…los celos de Shaoran hacia el tal Tommy iba en aumento…claro que sakura no sabía que El pensaba que tomoyo era un chico así que nunca se molesto en aclararlo…y Shaoran no se molesto en preguntar…

Recién empezaba la primavera, y con ella se acercaban 2 fechas muy importantes para sakura…por un lado el aniversario de la muerte de su familia, y por el otro su cumpleaños…claro que este ultimo lo le emocionaba para nada…y menos ahora que estaba sola en un país desconocido…

Poco a poco el ánimo de Sakura cambio…paso de la felicidad que la caracteriza a una tristeza muy notoria…Una noche se encontraba sentada en el comedor, estaba muy pensativa…Tomoyo había prometido estar con ella el día de su cumpleaños, pero el aniversario de la muerte de su familia también estaba muy cerca y este año ella no podría ir a visitarlos por que tenía que trabajar…no había podido conseguir el permiso porque su jefa le había dicho que tenía una reunión muy importante y la necesitaba con ella…

-Odio estar sola- Susurro mientras abrazaba sus piernas…

Los días pasaron, y con cada uno la tristeza de Sakura iba en aumento…Shaoran no pudo evitar preocuparse, la había oído llorar por las noches y ella no había llorado desde la tarde en que habían hablado…al principio pensó no involucrarse pero el comportamiento de la castaña era muy extraño…

Manejaba de regreso a su departamento…había decidido que ya era hora de hacer algo…por eso salió temprano del trabajo, pues estaba determinado a llegar al fondo del asunto…se había acostumbrado a escucharla reír y hacer ruido por toda la casa…y últimamente casi no hablaba…se escudaba en su trabajo y se encerraba en su habitación…

Cuando entro escucho ruidos en la cocina…

-Perfecto…

Iba a llamar su atención pero lo que vio lo dejo pasmado…la cocina estaba desordenada…todas y cada una de las ollas estaban o sucias o con comida…en el mesón y la barra habían todo tipo de platillos y postres…había rastros de harina por un lado, cascarones de huevo por otro, frutas, verduras, carnes…en fin…de todo…pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el estado en el que la encontró…

Sakura llevaba puesto un delantal, se encontraba llena de harina y estaba batiendo fuertemente una mezcla que parecía ser para galletas… Estaba tan concentrada que no había notado al castaño que la miraba sorprendido…

-Sakura…-Su tono era más de preocupación que de sorpresa…

-Ah…Shaoran que bueno que llegas…espero que tengas hambre…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa un poco extraña…

-Que paso aquí?- pregunto más preocupado aun…

-A que te refieres?...no paso nada…-Dijo con tono de inocencia…

-Como que a qué?...pues a esto, mira este lugar, que es toda esta comida, mírate…

-Solo quería preparar una cena especial es todo…-dijo encogiéndose en hombros…

-Para cuantas personas pensabas cocinar?...

-Para los dos…

-Sakura, que es lo que te pasa?- dijo acercándose a ella

-de que hablas- le respondió sin mirarlo, estaba más concentrada con seguir batiendo la mezcla

-Ya detente quieres!- dijo tomando sus manos para que no siguiera- mírame Sakura… Mírame!- Shaoran comenzaba a desesperarse…

-No pasa nada!- grito ella tratando se soltarse- Suéltame, lo vas a arruinar…

Comenzaron a forcejear… ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse…empujo a Shaoran hacia atrás y este soltó las manos de Sakura…pero ella al tiempo soltó el tazón y este y la mezcla se cayeron al suelo, por supuesto el tazón se partió y la mezcla se derramo por todas partes…

-Ya ves lo que hiciste!- le dijo al castaño empujándolo y se arrodillo a tratar de recoger algo…

-Ya déjalo…-Le dijo Shaoran poniéndose a su altura y tratando de detenerla, pero ella no se lo permitió y por retirar su mano se corto un poco…

-Demonios…

-Si ves, te dije que lo dejaras…Déjame ver –le dijo suavemente

-Solo déjame

-Sakura…

-Déjame sola!- Grito ella…

Shaoran suspiro…-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- diciendo esto se levanto, pero no pudo dar ni un paso pues sakura lo detuvo…

-No te vayas…-dijo muy bajito- No me dejes…no quiero…no quiero estar sola- miro al castaño con los ojos vidriosos…la tristeza se notaba en ellos y shaoran no soporto verla así…quería dejarla…no quería involucrarse…pero esa expresión ya la había visto antes…y se había prometido no dejar que ella lo mirara así de nuevo…si, ahora lo recordaba…

-Está bien- dijo volviendo a inclinarse- No me iré, pero tienes que dejarme ver tu mano- la alcanzo su mano para que ella le diera la suya…Sakura asintió y se la dio…Shaoran se levanto e hizo que ella lo siguiera…la llevo hasta el lavaplatos y con mucho cuidado trato de limpiarla un poco…

-Hay!...

-Tranquila, no es nada –Se volteo hacia ella y tomando un pañuelo trato de limpiarle la cara…Sakura estaba quieta y se dejaba llevar como un títere…

-Perdón por el desorden – dijo un poco avergonzada

-Me preocupas mas tu…creo que voy a necesitar un pañuelo más grande- le dijo dulcemente y con una bonita sonrisa…-por qué no tomas una ducha…yo me encargo de recoger todo…

Sakura asintió y salió en silencio…Mientras tanto Shaoran trataba de recoger un poco el desorden de la castaña…gurdo la comida en la nevera y cundo termino espero a sakura, pero ella no salió…se acerco a la puerta de habitación, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien…

-Sakura estas hay?...- pero nadie contesto

Abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio allí sentada en la orilla de la cama…llevaba puesto su pijama y sostenía un pedazo de papel…

-Que sucede?- el tono de preocupación de hace unos momentos regreso- Sakura, que pasa?...

Ella no dijo nada, solo estiro una de sus manos con el papen en ella…Shaoran se acerco y lo tomo…Sakura lo miro con tristeza y le dijo…

-Ahora recuerdo porque me case contigo…

Shaoran no entendió así que miro el papel…era un recorte de periódico…en él había una foto de un auto estrellado y varios policías alrededor…solo le basto ver un poco y luego entendió todo…allí hablaban del accidente en el que murió la familia de sakura…miro la fecha…

-_No puede ser_…- El periódico decía que el accidente había ocurrido hoy hace exactamente 8 años… la extraña actitud de sakura se debía a eso …recordó que ella misma, la noche en que se conocieron, le había comentado de la extraña actitud que tomaba cuando esa fecha se acercaba… siempre sucedía…

-_Como pude olvidarlo_…- El llanto de la castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos, y como un acto reflejo la abrazó…

Cuando sakura sintió sus brazos rodeándola, se aferro a su camisa y lloro con más fuerza…no entendía porque, pero ese día se sentía más vulnerable y sola que nunca…ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron había llorado de esa manera…se había prometido ser fuerte, y todos se preocupaban porque ella se guardara las cosas…pero ahora todo era diferente…solo bastaba un gesto del castaño y ella se derrumbaba…el había logrado tumbar todas las barreras que por tanto tiempo ella misma construyo…

Shaoran se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejo que Sakura se desahogara… ella lloro por horas hasta que exhausta se quedo dormida entre sus brazos…Con mucho cuidado la acomodo en la cama pero no se fue…tenia miedo…no quería que despertara y no lo encontrara allí…así que se acomodo en el sillón frente a la cama de sakura y mientras la observaba dormir…varios recuerdos invadieron su mente…

-Parece tranquila…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back…_

_Se estaban divirtiendo… se habían acomodado en una mesa más alejada para tener más privacidad…hablaban de cosas triviales mientras reían y bebían como si no hubiera un mañana…entre juegos y tragos estaba cada vez más cerca…Shaoran sintió unos deseos enormes de besarla…así que tomo su rostro y se acerco lentamente a ella…cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros la expresión de la chica cambio…paso de estar feliz y radiante, a triste y sombría…_

_-No me beses- dijo con pesar- no me beses si me vas a dejar mañana…_

_-que te hace pensar que quiero dejarte…_

_-porque es lo que todos hacen…se van…_

_-y no crees que soy diferente…_

_-Vas a quedarte?_

_-solo si me lo pides…_

_-quédate, quédate conmigo…no te vayas…no me dejes…no quiero estar sola…ya no…_

_Algo dentro del interior del castaña se movió…es como si de un momento a otro un deseo de proteger y cuidar de ella lo invadiera por completo…su sentido común se apaga…solo se dejo llevar…no quería verla triste…quería ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que le encantaba…que lo hacía sentir bien, feliz, tranquilo…_

_-No me iré…dime qué puedo hacer para que me creas…_

_-por qué quieres quedarte…_

_-porque quiero protegerte…ya nadie te va a lastimar…no mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo…_

_-harías eso por mi?_

_-haría cualquier cosa por ti…_

_-entonces te propongo un trato…_

_-Que ofreces…_

_- cuidare de ti y te cocinare deliciosas comidas…hare todo lo que tú quieras…y a cambio…solo te quedas a mi lado…así no estaré sola…_

_-como pretender hacer eso…_

_-Solo cásate conmigo…_

_-Eso no asegurara que me quede…_

_-yo puedo cambiar eso…no se te olvide que soy abogada…que dices?…_

_Lo pensó durante unos minutos…- de acuerdo- ok, ahora era oficial, se había vuelto loco, pero que podía hacer, no le podía decir que no…no a ella…_

_Salieron de bar decididos a llevar a cabo su plan…sakura llevaba consigo el contrato que los obligaría a permanecer casados un año…( bueno ya explique de donde Salió jeje), no les fue difícil encontrar una capilla, digo, estaba en las vegas…así que sin pensarlo dos veces se casaron…y prometieron estar casados por todo el año… _

_Cuando regresaron al hotel…se dirigieron a la habitación de shaoran…claro sakura no podía volver a la suya, ya que no se quería encontrar con hiro…además en ese momento eso era en lo que menos pensaba…el estar a solas con el ambarino en su habitación…la ponía nerviosa…muy nerviosa…y el brillo que tenia en los ojos este…no ayudaba para nada…_

_Shaoran se acerco lentamente a ella…tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso suavemente…sakura sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante sus contacto y lentamente correspondió el beso…ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y él le rodeo la cintura…se acercaron mas el uno al otro y profundizaron el beso…poco a poco las caricias fueron en aumento…Shaoran pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella, mientras sakura suspiraba y acariciaba su cabello con las manos…_

_Se separaron un poco, con las respiraciones entre cortadas…y después de un momento unieron sus labios nuevamente…solo que esta vez, no fue suave…al contrario…Shaoran la besaba con intensidad mientras introducía su lengua en su boca…mordió sus labios levemente mientras sakura ahogo un gemido…era curioso, pero este desconocido la hacía sentir más pasión en un solo beso, que cualquier otro hombre con el que pudiera haber estado…pero por que él era diferente…porque?..._

_Lentamente se acercaron al orillo de la cama…Shaoran ahora se dedico a besar su cuello y hombros mientras deslizaba el cierre del vestido que sakura llevaba puesto…cuanto el vestido cayó al suelo, shaoran se detuvo y se alejo un poco de ella para admirarla…Sakura se sintió avergonzada por la manera que la estaba mirando…llevaba puesto un conjunto de encaje blanco que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…normalmente no usaba ese tipo de ropa, pero como era su noche de bodas…decidió que sería bueno cambiar…claro el novio no era el original…pero que importa…_

_Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír…la mujer que tenia enfrente era hermosa…digo, ya le había parecido así, pero la visión que tenia enfrente lo dejaba sin palabras…esas finas curvas, esa suave piel, eso ojos brillantes, su cabello sedoso cayendo en sus hombros…todo de ella le parecía perfecto… esa imagen frente a el le hacía que la sangre le hirviera, y que todas sus emociones se acumularan en cierta parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a incomodarle entre sus pantalones…_

_Sakura se sintió en desventaja, así que tomo la iniciativa y lentamente empezó a soltar cada uno de los botones de la camisa del ambarino, acaricio su pecho y hombros mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus brazos y la arrojaba lejos de allí…comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego sus hombro y su pecho…la respiración de él aumento, su ritmo cardiaco también…sentía arder todas y cada una de las marcar que sakura dejaba con sus labios sobre su cuerpo…_

_Sin darse cuenta, lo empujo sobre la cama y luego se sentó sobre él, acariciaba y besaba sus perfectos pectorales y su abdomen...Shaoran la tomo por la cintura y la giro rápidamente para quedar sobre ella…empezó a dejar un camino de besos que empezó en su boca…bajo a su cuello…acaricio sus brazos y delineo su cintura…Sakura no pudo evitar gemir cuando el ambarino acaricio sus pechos sobre la delicada tela de su sostén…pero a este no le pareció suficiente, así que lo desabrocho y arrojando a un lado la molesta prenda, tomo con sus manos los pechos de la castaña, y mientras besaba y lamia uno, el otro lo acariciaba y daba leves pellizcos haciendo que esta arquera la espalda y empezara a gemir por el placer que le provocaba… _

_Empezó a besar su cintura y acariciar su ombligo, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y se deshizo de su pantalón…ahora ambos estaban a la par…solo dos prendas los separaba de poderse sentir completamente…Shaoran deslizo la única prenda que aun llevaba puesta sakura…lo hizo despacio, tomándose su tiempo…sakura gruño…pues la desesperaba que el tuviera esa paciencia cuando ella se estaba muriendo por dentro…quería sentirlo dentro de ella…lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa…el fuego que ardía en su interior la estaba consumiendo…sentía que iba a enloquecer si el ambarino no la hacía suya en ese preciso momento…_

_Cuando por fin se deshizo de la prenda…regreso a buscar desesperado los labios de la castaña…sabia que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella…pero necesitaba saber si ella estaba lista para el…claro que no podía resistir mucho más tiempo…pues si su paciencia estaba torturando a sakura…lo estaba torturando el doble a él…bajo lentamente una de sus manos, acariciando en el camino el cuerpo de la castaña, cuando llego a su parte más intima, la acaricio, primero lentamente, haciendo que ella se arqueara nuevamente y dejara escapar pequeños y suaves gemidos…que se hicieron más fuertes cuando el ambarino introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y lo comenzaba a mover hacia adentro y hacia afuera…_

_sakura gimió su nombre y a shaoran nunca le gusto tanto como hasta ahora…no podía mas, las ganas de sentirla lo superaron, sabía que era el momento…así abrió levemente las piernas de la castaña , ella se aferro a su espalda mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella….la penetro lentamente y empezó a embestirla despacio…poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando y junto con el los gemidos de sakura…ella lo rodeo con sus piernas para acercarlo más …shaoran se levanto un poco y la tomo por las caderas elevándolas para poder profundizar sus embestidas… continuaron en ese frenesí mientras montones de sensaciones los recorrían por completo… sus corazones latían como locos…sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas…el placer que sentían en ese momento no se comparaba con nada…el nunca había probado mujer mas deliciosa…y ella nunca había deseado tanto en su vida a un hombre…_

_Sakura dejo escapar un enorme gemido, enterró sus uñas en la espalda del ambarino y luego sintió su cuerpo estremecerse…shaoran sabia que ella había alcanzado el orgasmo y el no tardo mucho en alcanzarla… la embistió lo más fuerte que pudo, y luego se dejo caer junto con ella de nuevo en la cama…_

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada…solo estaban hay…tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones…ella acariciaba su espalda, mientras el acariciaba su cabello…cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, shaoran se acomodo boca arriba y sakura se recostó en su pecho…el cansancio los invadió…y mientras se acariciaban en silencio poco a poco se quedaron dormidos…._

_Fin del flash back…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El amanecer lo encontró, sentado en el sillón pensativo…observaba a la chica dormir…ahora lo recordaba todo…ella le pidió que se quedara con ella y que la cuidara…y el le prometió que lo haría…

-Idiota- se regaño- como puedes prometer algo como eso, si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte solo…muchos menos a ella…sakura necesita a alguien fuerte que la cuide…esto es más grande que tu…

Una parte en especias de sus recuerdos lo molestaba…

_-Te necesito…- pensó- como puedes necesitar a alguien que no conoces… -_No sabía a ciencia cierta porque había dicho eso…solo lo dijo porque si y se la quería llevar a la cama…o lo dijo porque realmente lo sentía…además ella no era la persona que el necesitaba o sí?...

Paso una de sus manos en señal de desespero…era cierto que se había acostumbrado a ella…pero este asunto era muy confuso…digo, ella se iría…

-_Ella va a irse algún día_…-suspiro- _por eso no debes apegarte a las personas…estas aun más solo que ella..._

Lentamente sakura se despertó…al principio se sonrió un poco perdida…pero luego abrió por completo sus ojos y noto que estaba en su habitación…

-Buenos días…-El saludo la asusto, volteo a ver…y ahí estaba el, con su cabello chocolate desordenado, la camisa de botones azul que llevaba puesta el día anterior con las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad del brazo, recostado en el sillón con cara de no haber dormido mucho…pero aun así se veía tan…

-_De cuando acá se volvió tan apuesto_- pensó…luego se sonrojo ante sus propios pensamientos…-Buenos días- respondió nerviosa- Te quedaste toda la noche?...

-Si, quería asegurarme que no te levantaras a hornear galletas a media noche…

El sonrojo de sakura aumento…-lo siento yo…

-Tranquila ya te dije que no pasa nada- dijo suavemente inclinándose hacia adelante- pero dime, como te sientes?

-Yo …creo que mejor…pero supongo que te debo una explicación…

-No es necesario…tú misma me dijiste que esto pasaría…-(aclaración: en el recuerdo no está escrita toda la conversación porque no quería que se me alargara más jeje.)

-Ya recordaste todo…

-Si y ahora se dé quien fue la idea…-dijo poniéndose de pie- y si mal no lo recuerdo prometiste cocinarme y cuidar de mi… así que puedes empezar a partir de ahora…aunque con todo lo que cocinaste…creo que estas cubierta por un par de semanas…

Sakura iba a responderle, pero se detuvo y solo sonrió…ella sabía muy bien que él solo la molestaba para hacerla olvidar las cosas…y lo mejor era que funcionaba…en el fondo disfrutaba de todo esto…de repente analizo por un momento lo que dijo el ambarino y se sonrojo…

-Shaoran- el aludió volteo- tu recordaste todo o solo partes de la noche?- Shaoran sonrió…

-Si lo que quieres saber es si recuerdo o no nuestra noche de bodas….puedes estar tranquila que esa es la única parte que nunca se me olvido y tú?...- el sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña aumentó y shaoran solo sonrió de manera arrogante- Tu cara me lo dice todo "cariño"…

Comenzó a reír y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y volteo a ver a sakura- Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta- le dijo suavemente, luego salió dejando a sakura mas roja que un tomate…

Shaoran dio un enorme suspiro, este asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos…pero él no quería alejarse…aun cuando sabia que de seguir así, sakura se convertiría en una persona importante para el…pero la pregunta era ¿cuanto?...

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **primero que nada...perdon por la demora...pero es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el internet...pero ya esta todo solucionado...ademas pues quise esperar un poco para conocer varias de sus opiniones y asi decidir que rumbo tomar...

con respecto a la poya...bueno fue una victoria contundente asi que les agredesco por sus opiniones y espero que les guste como la inclui en la historia...ya que no estaba en mis planes hacerlo...jejeje...

con respecto al capitulo...cade vez me salen mas largos...pero este en especial es diferente...teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon...asi que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal...pero si tienen algun comentario al respecto...ya seben que yo siempre tomo en cuanta las opiniones...

¿Como les parece que va la historia?¿tienen alguna duda o comentario?¿ les gusto o no les gusto este capitulo?...bueno espero me respondan...y de verdad que les haya gustado...espero sus opiniones...

De nuevo gracias a todos aquello que enviaron sus reviews y a los que leen la historia pero no comentan...no importa de todas maneras gracias tambien...esta vez no voy a poner nombres...porque como deje pasar varios dias son bastantes los comentarios que me llegaron...pero tranquilos que los lei todas y se los agrdezco...

**Proximo capitulo: **Es el cumpleaños de Sakura...tomoyo va a verla...como va a reaccionar Shaoran cuando sepa que Tommy va ir a Hong kong?...o que cara va a poner cuando se encuentre con ella...ah y sakura recibe un regalo de la persona que menos esperaba...esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo...prometo subirlo pronto...ya casi esta listo...

nos vemos...


	10. El cumpleaños de Sakura

HOLA A TODOS...AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP. 10...ESPERO LO DISTRUTEN...

**CHAPTER 10**

Se acercaba el día, habían pasado dos semanas desde el aniversario de la muerte de la familia de sakura, claro que su ánimo había seguido un poco decaído…pero poco a poco fue regresando a la normalidad… Shaoran había mostrado un lado muy dulce que ella no conocía…durante las dos últimas semanas se mostro muy preocupado por ella y estaba muy al pendiente… incluso le dio el numero de su oficina por si necesitaba algo… Sakura estaba sorprendida y a la vez encantada por el comportamiento del ambarino…claro que cuando tomoyo confirmo su visita todo cambio…

_Flash back…_

_-En serio!- Grito emocionada Sakura desde su habitación – No puedo creerlo…no sabes lo feliz que me haces… si yo también te quiero…está bien, nos vemos muy pronto…_

_Sakura salió con la sonrisa más grande que shaoran le había visto… no sabía si alegrarse o molestarse por eso…_

_-Parece que recibiste buenas noticias…-Dijo llevándose la taza de café a la boca y tomando un poco…_

_-Si…Tommy va a venir a Hong Kong- Al escuchar esto, shaoran devolvió el café que acababa de tomar- Estas bien?..._

_-Si claro…Sera mejor que me vaya…_

_-Pero aun es muy temprano…Te pasa algo?..._

_-No- respondió cortante, tomo su chaquee y salió golpeando la puerta tras de él._

_-Que extraño- susurro sakura- pero no importa…Tomoyo va a venir y ese malhumorado no me va a dañar mi alegría…_

_Fin del flash back…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran estaba muy molesto…la noticia de que ese sujeto vendría a Hong Kong sí que lo había sorprendido…pero lo que más lo molestaba era ver la felicidad en la cara de sakura…es como si no existiera…

-_Pero que rayos estoy pensando_- Se regaño mentalmente…

-Estas celoso- dijo divertido su amigo…

-No digas estupideces Eriol…

-Oh vamos, vas a negarlo?...dime por que otra cosa estarías aquí, si no es porque te molesta el dichoso amigo de tu mujer…

-Primero no es **mi** mujer… y segundo, suponiendo que tengas razón…y no dogo que la tengas… si estuviera "celoso" significaría que ella me gusta y eso si que no…

-Por que no?

-En serio tienes que preguntar?...Además lo que me molesta es que ella está casada conmigo…para bien o para mal…y no tiene por que andar detrás de cualquier aparecido cuando yo si me estoy portando bien…

-Ah!, entonces lo que te molesta es que ella si tenga a alguien más y tu no…pues viejo, eso se puede arreglar…yo te puedo presentar a alguien y…

-Yo no quiero salir con nadie…

-Porque es ella la que te gusta no?...

Shaoran suspiro derrotado…- no sé ni porque estoy hablando contigo…

-porque soy tu mejor amigo…

-eres el único que tengo…

-bueno…y cambiando de tema…cuando me la vas a presentar…dogo es tu esposa no?...como es posible que no conozca la esposa de mi mejor amigo…

-Eso es porque eres una desgracia…

-O es porque no quieres que ella se enamore de mí…

-No tienes remedio…-Los ojos de Eriol brillaron…tenia una idea, claro no se la podía decir a su amigo..Pero necesitaba confirmar algo…y de ser así las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego por fin el domingo…pero no era un domingo cualquiera…para sakura era su cumpleaños…y para shaoran el día en el que Tommy llegaría…claro el no sabía que venía por el cumpleaños de su esposa…

_-Demonios…por que tiene que venir un domingo…de todos los días de la semana, preciso tenia que venir el único día en el que estoy en la casa todo el día…_- Shaoran se encontraba muy pensativo y molesto, cuando escucho el timbre…-Genial ya llego…

Sakura no había terminado de arreglar su habitación…para variar le había cogido el tarde, así que le pidió a shaoran que abriera y este acepto a regañadientes- _Porque yo?_- se preguntaba…

Cuando llego a la entrada, dio un enorme suspiro y abrió la puerta… frente a él se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y negros…con facciones de muñeca…sus ojos era brillantes y amatistas…y le mostraba una picara sonrisa…como si lo conociera…o conociera un secreto de el que el mismo desconocía…la chica llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido celeste y a su lado había una pequeña maleta…hay no…la última vez que le paso eso…bueno…aun no terminaba de deshacerse de la última persona que toco a su puerta con una maleta…

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?...-pregunto un poco temeroso..

-Shaoran Li?- Pregunto ella dulcemente, el castaño trago en seco…

-Así es…

-Vaya…creo que Sakura olvido decirme lo apuesto que eres…quien lo iba decir, mi amiga celosa…aunque mirándote bien la entiendo, debes tener un ejército de chicas detrás de ti…pero porque me lo oculto a mi…-La chica continuo hablando y hablando…

Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza del castaño…-_Que chica más extraña…de donde conocerá a sakura…_

-Disculpa- la interrumpió- pero quien eres?...

-Hay!, que tonta soy… Daidouji, tomoyo…soy la mejor amigo de sakura y su prima favorita- Dijo con orgullo…

La gota en la cabeza del castaño creció aun mas…de _donde salió esta?...sakura es normal a su lado…- pensó…_

-Pero si eres la única que tengo- La voz de sakura se escucho a sus espaldas.

-Sakura!- Grito emocionada la recién llegada…hizo un lado al castaño y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga…

-Tommy!...Me alegra que llegaras…

Esperen un momento, Tommy?, tu eres tommy?- pregunto el ambarino señalando a la amatista

-Así es- aclaro sakura.- tommy es como le digo de cariño a tomoyo…

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…-Así que tommy es una chica- no podía ocultar la felicidad que esto le causaba…Tomoyo creyó adivinar sus pensamientos y también sonrió…si tenia razón…las cosas por aquí se pondrían muy interesantes…

-Si- intervino tomoyo muy divertida - acaso creíste que era un chico?...

Shaoran se sonrojo, y ella sonrió mas…si tenia razón…el estaba celoso…el castaño por su parte no sabía que responder…Sakura lo miraba esperando su respuesta…pero una voz a sus espaldas intervino para sacarlo del problema… o meterlo en mas?...

-Vaya, a que se debe esta agradable reunión…

Todos voltearon a la puerta…y si hay estaba él, con su eterna sonrisa, cabello azulado y piel blanca, su mirada azul y pacifica escondida detrás de sus lentes…

-Que rayos hacer aquí?- pregunto molesto Shaoran…

-oh, vamos…así es como me recibes…y yo que he venido hasta acá para verte…que malo eres Xiao- dijo fingiendo dolor el recién llegado…

Shaoran iba a responderle pero una voz lo interrumpió- Tu debes ser Eriol hiragizawa…el amigo de Shaoran o me equivoco…

-Vaya eres buena…como lo supiste?- pregunto

-Bueno…porque él siempre que habla sobre ti- dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran- pone la mirada asesina que tiene ahora…

-Veo que te conocen bien lobito…

-Tu…

-Oh! Disculpa mi descortesía- dijo eriol dirigiéndose a tomoyo y sakura, dejando a Shaoran molesto…- soy Eriol Hiragizawa… un placer…se que tu eres sakura, la esposa de mi amigo, pero tú eres…

-Tomoyo daidouji, soy la prima de Sakura…vivo en Francia pero vine de visita…

Eriol volteo a ver a Shaoran, este se acerco y le dijo- es tommy…

-Ya veo…tienes suerte…tommy es una chica…- Shaoran lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados…

-bueno ya basta de charlas…saku tienes que alistarte…

-pero tomoyo…

-Nada de peros…es tu cumpleaños y tienes que lucir fabulosa…

-Es tu cumpleaños- dijeron los dos hombres al tiempo…

-Si. Respondió un poco apenada la castaña…

-Acaso no lo sabían…

-No…pero- respondió Shaoran…

-Eres su esposo y no sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños… es serio que malo eres- lo regaño Eriol…

-Oye…- dijo shaoran amenazando a su amigo..

-No importa- intervino sakura- el no lo sabía, porque yo no le había dicho nada…está bien tommy vamos- diciendo esto tomo la mano de su amiga y se la llevo a su habitación…

-Tú debiste saberlo…

-Ya cállate…mejor vamos, tengo que ir a recoger algo…- Eriol sonrió y siguió a su amigo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero Sakura- cuestionaba la amatista

-Pero nada tomoyo, ya déjalo quieres?- respondió la castaña

-Solo quiero saber por qué no se lo habías dicho…

-para qué?...El no es nada mío, por tanto porque habría de importarle mi cumpleaños…

-Escucha sakura, te confieso que cuando me contaste que estabas casada y viviendo con tu "esposo" me preocupe…pero por todo lo que me has dicho, y la manera en la que él se porta contigo…tienes que admitir que al menos debes importarle un poquito…porque uno no se preocupa por las personas que no le importan o sí?...

-ay tomoyo… yo ya ni se, mejor vámonos si…

-Está bien, pero ni creas que te salvaste de esta…quiero saberlo todo…

Sakura suspiro…pero asintió y salieron de nuevo a la sala, cuando llegaron ni Shaoran ni Eriol se encontraba allí…ella se decepciono un poco, pero trato de disimularlo…claro tomoyo lo noto, pero decidió dejarlo para después…

Pasaron todo el día de compras…visitaron tienda tras tienda…Sakura estaba muy emocionada pues hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con su amiga…Tomoyo también estaba feliz…pero quería dejar la mejor noticia para el final…

Llegada la hora de la comida, se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño restaurante que a sakura le gustaba mucho… ordenaron su cena y una vez el mesero se retiro…comenzaron de nuevo a hablar…

-Estoy exhausta!- dijo la castaña- No puedo creer que hiciéramos compras todo el día…hay Tommy no sabes cuánto te extrañe…

-Yo también Saku…por eso es que he tomado una decisión… Me vengo a vivir a Hong Kong…

-Qué?...Pero …y tu trabajo?...

-Bueno la tienda en parís ya así se maneja sola…y mama quiere incursionar aquí en china…y me parece un momento perfecto para un cambio…y a ella le encantó la idea…además podemos estar juntas…

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Sakura muy emocionada…- Yo…no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Si yo también estoy muy emocionada…ay sakura parís es preciosa pero no es lo mismo si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo…

-De que hablas…y tus amigos?

-Saku… ellos no son más que un montón de interesados…no sabes…ya ni puedo saber quiénes son los reales y quienes los falsos…

Sakura sonrió, la situación de su amigo era muy parecida a la del ambarino…que a todas estas…en donde andaría…no había sabido nada de él, ni le había dicho nada de nada…no sabía porque peo eso la hacía sentir muy triste…

-_Tenia razón…yo no le importo nada-pensó_

Tomoyo noto el cambio de semblante de su amigo… intuyo que se debía a cierto castaño que no le había dicho nada en su cumpleaños…pero ella presentía que hay había algo…no estaba segura pero creía que Li sentía algo para su prima…pero no sabía que pensaba ella sobre el…tendría que investigar primero y luego idear un plan…

Pero primero lo primero…su prima estaba muy callada…así que tendría que saber que estaba pensando…o en quien…

-y entonces que te dijo el…

-Bueno Shao…-sakura reacciono- espera no estábamos hablando de tu vida en parís…

-Yo si…no se tu de que estabas hablando…o de quien…- Sakura se sonrojo y tomoyo confirmo sus sospechas…- Dime sakura…que pasa exactamente entre tú y Li…

-Nada…porque me preguntas eso?...

-Bueno, ustedes están casados no?...y viven juntos…vamos algo debió pasar…al menos si se consumó el matrimonio?...

-Hay Tomoyo!- dijo sakura muy apenada

-Eso quiere decir que si…oye que mala eres…dijiste que no lo recordabas…

-Y así era…pero ya lo recuerdo todo…

-Y como fue?

-No voy a decirte eso?

-porque no?... sakura tu esposo es un bombón… al menos dime si es tan bueno en la cama como el mismo lo está…

Sakura se sonrojo- Tomoyo…no me vas a dejar en paz… cierto?

-No sé ni para que lo preguntas…ni que no me conocieras…

-bueno está bien… ya te conté porque me case con el cierto?- su amiga asintió- pues después de casarnos, fuimos a su habitación…claro yo no podía regresar a la mía…y luego…

-Te acostaste con el…-la interrumpió tomoyo

- no es así de simple…

-A que te refieres…

-Bueno, no era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre ni nada…pero esta vez fue un poco diferente…

-sigue…

-No lo sé…pero es que un solo beso de él, despertó en mi más pasión y deseo que cualquier otro antes…aun cuando lo recuerdo ahora, siento mi cara arder…y más cuando me mira de esa manera tan arrogante…como si supiera que con solo verme así, hace mi interior estremecer…y eso me asusta…porque no sé si mis fuerzas me permitan negarme a él…no si todo dentro de mi me pide que si…

- entonces aceptas que si sientes algo por el…

-pues supongo…pero es algo solo físico…tu lo dijiste…el muy arrogante y egocéntrico esta como quieren…

-y es solo eso…

-bueno…eso creo…

-no pareces estar segura saku…

-Es que…no se…hasta hace dos semanas, estaba segura que era solo deseo…pero ahora estoy confundida…no sé qué es lo que siento…digo, últimamente se estaba portando tan bien conmigo…que yo creí que el menos le importo algo…pero hay otras veces que es tan indiferente conmigo…que yo ya ni sé que pensar…

-lo dices por lo de hoy cierto?...

-pues si..es que ni siquiera me dijo feliz cumpleaños…ni nada- suspiro- por eso prefiero dejar las cosas así…igual en menos de 6 meses me voy a divorciar y Shaoran Li saldrá de mi vida para siempre…

Tomoyo la miro muy convencida… Sabía que su amiga no estaba siendo del todo sincera con sus sentimientos…pero al menos sabía que si existían…ahora solo tendría que idear una forma para que el castaño aceptara lo que sentía por su prima…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando regresaron al departamento, tanto Shaoran como Eriol, se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo televisión…

-Buenas noches- saludo la amatista

-Buenas noches- respondió Li- Se tardaron bastante…y veo que les rindió el tiempo- dijo refiriéndose a las bolsas que traían…

-Voy a dejar esto en la habitación- Intervino la castaña

-Ella está bien?- pregunto Eriol-No se ve muy animada…

-El debería saberlo mejor que yo- dijo tomoyo señalando a Shaoran…

-El aludido arqueo una ceja- Porque yo?

Eriol sonrió, entendió perfectamente que tomoyo insinuaba que el causante de la tristeza de sakura era su amigo…

-Eso deberás averiguarlo tú mismo…pero cambiando de tema…Li quería agradecerte…

-Porque?

-Porque normalmente el ánimo de sakura está muy decaído para esta época…pero esta vez es diferente…no se qué hiciste pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi amiga tan sonriente en su cumpleaños…

-Shaoran se sonrojo- Yo…no..Yo no hice nada…

-No seas tan modesto… si bien sabes que gracias a ti sakura recupero su sonrisa…gracias por cuidar de ella…- El sonrojo de Shaoran creció más…los otros dos se sonrieron mutuamente…aparentemente estaban pensando en lo mismo…

-Daidouji- dijo el ojiazul-se está haciendo tarde no crees?

Tomoyo entendió la indirecta- Si tienes razón…voy a despedirme de sakura y nos vamos- diciendo esto salió de la sala por unos minutos y luego regreso…

-Bueno será mejor irnos…Li fue un placer conocerte…y por favor cuida de mi amiga si?

-Eh…yo…

-No te hagas rogar- Dijo divertido Eriol- Ni que para ti fuera un sacrificio- Shaoran miro a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados…

-Ustedes dos son demasiado parecidos- la amatista y el ojiazul se sonrieron…

-Nos vemos- se despidieron al tiempo…

Shaoran suspiro- Genial…como si no fuera suficiente con Eriol, Daidouji resulto se su versión femenina…aunque por un lado…que bueno que es una chica…-Diciendo esto sonrio... Sakura salió de la habitación y de dirigió a la cocina…pasando de largo a Shaoran que la miraba confundido…así que se levanto y fue a ver que le pasaba…

-Oye…estas bien?

-Si- respondió sin mirarlo…

Shaoran se paso una mano por la cabeza… sabia que eso significaba que no estaba bien…algo la molestaba…de eso estaba seguro…el creció con 4 mujeres…y sabia lo que esa actitud significaba…problemas…dio un enorme suspiro y se acerco a ella…

-Sakura- la llamo suavemente- escucha…yo…no soy bueno para esto- paso de nuevo su mano por su cabello- perdón…yo se que debí saber que era tu cumpleaños…pero mira..yo…

Sakura se sorprendió…como adivino que era eso lo que la estaba molestando…se dio media vuelta y se quedo mirándolo fijamente…

-No tienes que disculparte- lo interrumpió- Tu no tenias que saber nada de mi… no eres nada mío así que…tranquilo…además que te hace pensar que sepas o no la fecha de mi cumpleaños…me afecta en algo…mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo sabes?- cuando termino de hablar paso de largo al castaño que estaba muy sorprendido…

-odias estar sola…pero tú misma alejas a todos aquellos que solo quieren ser amables contigo…-Sakura se detuvo en seco y se giro, Shaoran se acerco a ella y saco un estuche y le dijo muy molesto- Feliz Cumpleaños…

Le entrego el estuche y salió de la cocina, sakura se sorprendió y lo abrió…allí había un hermoso collar plateado con pequeñas esmeraldas muy brillantes…sencillo pero muy hermoso…además traía un par de aretes que combinaban a la perfección…pero lo más sorprendente no era eso…sino su parecido con…

-Shaoran!-Lo llamo saliendo de la cocina…el se detuvo y se giro…

-Que?- respondió altanero…

-Como…digo…De donde lo sacaste…como lo supiste…no entiendo

-La pulsera que siempre llevas…

-Ah?

-En la foto que tienes en tu mesa de noche, tu madre la lleva puesta junto con un juego que es exactamente igual al que tienes en el estuche…

-Pero…

Siempre llevas la pulsera…pero no el resto del juego, supuse que es porque no lo tienes…

-…Tuve que empeñarlo hace ya un tiempo…estaba pasando por un mal momento económico…pero jamás pude recuperarlo, era el tesoro de mi madre…y yo lo perdí- dijo un poco triste la castaña- …tu mandaste a hacer uno igual?

-No

-Entonces…

-Ese collar es el de tu madre…lo encontré y lo mande a traer desde Japón…

-Que …pero cómo?- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida…

-No fue tan difícil-Dijo encogiéndose en hombros- solo debes preguntar a la gente correcta…

-Espera…tu buscaste el juego…y lo mandaste a traer para dármelo el día de mi cumpleaños?

-Bueno si somos justos… yo no sabía que era tu cumpleaños…

-No puedo creerlo…-Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron…esto era demasiado…nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella…tenia una tormenta de emociones dentro de ella…estaba feliz, conmovida, sorprendida…de todo y al mismo tiempo…ese hombre que tenia en frente nunca paraba de sorprenderla con sus gestos…lo odiaba y lo quería por eso… no quería apegarse a él… no cuando sabia que él la dejaría…pero como evitarlo…

Se acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro con sus manos…le mostro la sonrisa más sincera que había mostrado en años… de verdad estaba feliz y agradecida… se empino un poco para alcanzarlo…y lo beso… no fue un beso apasionado como el que recordaba haberle dado la noche que se conocieron…no, este era diferente…era suave, era lento…pero estaba cargado con todas las emociones y sentimientos que la invadían en ese momento…

Shaoran se sorprendió…y antes que pudiera notarlo…estaba correspondiendo el beso…abrazo a la castaña por la cintura y ella paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el…acercándose más y profundizando el beso…estuvieron así durante unos momentos, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire…se alejaron un poco, aun con las respiraciones agitadas…

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar…se alejo bruscamente del castaño y diciendo un rápido buenas noches, salió corriendo hacia su habitación…

Shaoran tardo un poco más en reaccionar…aun estaba ahí parado sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando…

-Pero que rayos fue eso?- estaba muy confundido…pero ese beso…fue _**el**_ beso…aun podía sentir sus labios junto a los de ella…y ella!...primero lo desprecia, luego lo besa, y ahora sale corriendo…- que chica más extraña…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Que es lo que está pasando conmigo?- Sakura estaba aun mas perdida…estaba recostada en la puerta con sus manos sobre sus labios…estaba muy nerviosa…pero…para nada arrepentida…tomo el estuche entre sus manos y de nuevo lo miro…no podía creerlo, le parecía imposible tenerlo con ella…Era su tesoro…lo único que tenia de su madre…y ahora era mucho ms valioso por que _**El**_ lo había conseguido para ella…

-Ahí Sakura…en que estas pensando- Se dijo a i misma muy sonrojada- Shaoran, que es lo que me estás haciendo…

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...** Jeje que les parecio el capitulo...bueno se que ahora me estoy demorando mas en subir los capitulos...pero es que estoy un poco ocupada...pero no importa...de todas maners no se preocupen que tratare de subirlos lo mas rapido posible...

respecto al capitulo...bueno es un poco lento...pero es que de ahora en adelante...los sentimientos de los protagonistas se van a empezar a notar mas...espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho :P...

No se olviden de mandarme sus reviews...los espero...Gracias a todos aquellos que me los enviaron por el cap anterio...me alegra que les haya gustado...

**proximo cap: **aun no he terminado de escribirlo asi que no se muy bien que va a pasar...jejeje...solo les puedo adelantar que sakura sale a celebrar su cumpleaños...jejej fiesta si!...

Nos vemos...


	11. La fiesta

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 11...OJALA LES GUSTE...JEJEJ NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS...

**CHAPTER 11**

-No creo que sea una buena idea- decía desesperada tratando de persuadir a su amiga…

-oh vamos Sakura…que tiene de malo, solo será una salida…

-si pero con mis compañeros de trabajo?...no se…me llevo bien con la mayoría pero…

-pero nada…anda ellos quieren celebrarte el cumpleaños…eso no tiene nada de malo…y puedes decirle a tu querido esposo que te acompañe…

Sakura suspiro- no creo que quiera…- mintió, la verdad era que no le quería preguntar….

-pregúntale…no pierdes nada…

-Eso es lo que tú crees- murmuro muy bajito para que no le escuchara…es que sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar…desde aquel beso…lo había estado evitando…y para su suerte el castaño había estado trabajando mucho en esos días…así que se iba temprano y regresaba muy tarde en la noche…por lo que casi ni lo había visto…

Cuando termino de hablar con su prima, sakura salió un poco asustada de su habitación…no había señales de Shaoran…que suerte… entro a la cocina y empezó a prepararse un desayuno rápido…

-que haces?...-la voz del ambarino la asusto…

-ehh…yo…nada…-Le dijo sin darse la vuelta…no quería verlo a la cara…Shaoran noto el nerviosismo de la castaña…entonces confirmo sus sospechas…ella si lo estaba evitando…suspiro…sabia que solo podía hacer una cosa…aunque no le gustara…

-Sakura- la llamo suavemente…la aludida se tenso aun mas...-no tienes por qué estar tan preocupada… se que el beso no significo nada, solo era agradecimiento no?...así que no te preocupes…no es nada…

Sakura guardo silencio…shaoran volvió a suspirar… lo que acababa de decir no se lo creía ni el…pero que mas podía hacer…ella ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara…sabia que estaba avergonzada o quizás muy arrepentida…aunque para él, el beso significo muchas cosas…sabia que para ella solo fue un error, y eso le dolía…pero era mejor que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes a que permanecieran como ahora…

-En serio?...-pregunto sakura un poco apenada…se había volteado pero aun no lo miraba- no estás molesto…o esperando algo de mí?...

-Debería?- sakura lo miro por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar…noto el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos…era obvio, el había estado trabajando mucho últimamente…pero también otra cosa, algo que de momento no supo descifrar…El ya se encontraba completamente vestido, de seguro ya se iba a trabajar cuando la vio y se acerco a hablarle…sakura cayo en cuenta que llevaba ya mucho tiempo mirándolo y se sonrojo…en parte por eso y en parte porque al verlo recordó el beso…y las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella…

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza…necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos de ella…Shaoran tomo ese movimiento como una negativa…y de nuevo suspiro…últimamente lo hacía con mucha frecuencia…desde…

-Shaoran- La voz de a castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-dime?.

-Ya desayunaste…si quieres puedo prepararte algo rápido…

Pero antes que el castaño pudiera responder su celular sonó…

-Habla Li- dijo con una seriedad que sakura no le había escuchado nunca…-Su Young que sucede?...entiendo…muy bien….voy para allá…

-Su Young?- pregunto la castaña un poco molesta…

-Mi secretaria- respondió sonriente…-Celosa?

-Ja. Eso quisieras- dijo ofendida…

-como digas…en fin…creo que el desayuno será para otra ocasión…debo irme…nos vemos…- y salió como si nada…

Sakura no sabia si alegarse o molestarse…el le había dicho que estaba bien…que no esperaba nada…que el beso era solo de agradecimiento…pero eso era cierto?...ni ella misma lo sabia…pero algo no se sentía bien…de repente recordó…

-Oh rayos…olvide preguntarle….tomoyo va a molestarse…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir…

-Hay sakura…dijiste que nunca habías venido…a demás ni siquiera le preguntaste a Li sobre la celebración…

-Ya te dije que no pude…

-Bueno ahora si podrás…

Y ahora era sakura la que suspiraba…su prima la había convencido/obligado a ir a la oficina de Shaoran para "preguntarle" lo de la fiesta…pero ella sabia que tomoyo iba por otra cosa…

-_No debí contarle lo de la secretaria…-pensó …_

Sabía que su prima no podría aguantar las ganas de conocerla…y además se molesto porque a ella no le causaba ninguna curiosidad…pero porque habría de importarle a ella como era la secretaria de Shaoran…

Llegaron a un moderno edificio, cuando entraron en la recepción les indicaron a que piso se debían dirigir…una vez en el ascensor sakura empozo a sentirse nerviosa…

-_Tonta contrólate…_

Atravesaron los pasillos y oficinas…las personas, bueno algunas se reparaban en ellas y otras no…pero cuando dieron con la oficina de Shaoran algo en particular llamo la atención de Sakura…si…la secretaria…

Una joven de unos 22 años, de cabello negro y liso…largo hasta sus caderas, con unos bonitos ojos café brillantes…piel clara, labios pequeños y rojos…una cinturita muy pequeña y por lo ajustado de su uniforme noto su muy pronunciado cuerpo…

-_Demonios, es muy bonita_…-pensó sakura y luego se regaño por pensar en eso…a ella que le importa eso…

Se acercaron a ella pero la chica mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla frente a ella…tomoyo carraspeó un poco y Su Young levanto la mirada…primero se fijo en tomoyo…la miro de pies a cabeza y con un gesto no muy amigable…pero esta solo le dio una sonrisa…

Luego fijo su vista en Sakura…y no disimulo su desagrado al verla…la castaña frunció el ceño…-_pero que se cree esta…_

-Disculpa-empezó tomoyo- necesitamos ver a Shaoran Li…puedes por favor decirle…

-El señor Li no puede atender a nadie- respondió interrumpiendo a la amatista…

-Perdón?- cuestiono sakura con molestia…

-Así como me oyó, el señor li esta muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para atenderlas…pero puedo programarles una cita con el en las próximas semanas…

-Pero que…

-Dile- interrumpió tranquilamente tomoyo a sakura…-al señor Li por favor que será solo un momento, estoy segura que cuando sepa que estamos aquí nos atenderá…

-Lo siento, pero no pueden seguir- dio mirando a la amatista con desprecio- además dudo que los asuntos que tienes con el sean de urgencia…

-Escucha- ahora tomoyo estaba molesta- he sido muy cordial contigo, pero todo tiene un límite…así que dile a Li que estamos a aquí, o yo misma voy a entrar a buscarlo…

-Lo siento señorita, pero si hace eso, me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad…

-Qué?...mira tú- le dijo tomoyo amenazante

-Tomoyo- La llamo sakura- déjala…vamos a ver qué tan ocupado esta el "señor" realmente… -Sakura saco su celular de su bolso y marco un numero…espero por unos momentos…

-**Shaoran**…que bueno que me contestas-dijo recalcando el nombre del ambarino- ….no tranquilo, no sucede nada…es solo que estamos aquí afuera de tu oficina…..si, bueno tomoyo quería preguntarte algo y yo la acompañe ya que tenía tiempo libre…..eso mismo quisiera pero tu secretaria dice que estas **muuy** ocupado…

-Para ti, siempre estoy disponible- dijo en tono juguetón el ambarino abriendo la puerta de su oficina, sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres que se encontraban afuera de esta…

-Señor Li- se sorprendió la pelinegra- yo…no…lo siento…

-Tranquila, no hay problema…pero para la próxima ya sabes, avísame que están aquí…en especial si viene ella- dijo señalando a sakura, que se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del castaño…

-Bueno sigan- dijo haciéndose a un lado- No te pudiste aguantar las ganas de verla cierto?- dijo cuando sakura paso por su lado…ella solo lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho con su mano y entro…

-No sabia que tu prima fuera tan celosa- dijo ahora a tomoyo quien sonrió ante el comentario…

-Bueno ya ves…eso es lo que provocas en ella- respondió la amatista divertida por la situación…Sakura se sonrojo y tomoyo sonrió aun mas…

Shaoran se acomodo detrás de su escritorio y las invito a hacer lo mismo…una vez acomodadas empezó…

-bueno que es tan importante como para que vengan a verme…

-Veras Li, sakura cumplió años la semana pasada recuerdas?- Shaoran sonrió y asintió…como no recordarlo…- bueno, sus compañeros de trabajo quieren festejarlo, nada grande pero aun así algo especial…pero sakura se negó…así que ellos me contactaron…y a mí me pareció muy buena idea….de paso así los conozco…

-Y que tengo o que ver en esto…

-Simple…así sakura no quiera…la reunión se va a hacer este sábado…y tu eres su esposo no?...entonces lo lógico es que vengas con nosotros…además los compañeros de saku quieren conocerte…

-vinieron hasta aquí para invitarme a salir?...No te ofendas daidouji, pero no podías llamarme…o tu- dijo refiriéndose a sakura- no podías decírmelo en el departamento?…

-Sakura se negó a darme tu numero…y ella siempre "olvidaba" decirte- dijo acusando a su prima-así que no tuve mucha opción…

-Y en serio tengo que ir?-la pregunta las sorprendió a ambas…

-Ves, te dije que el no querría ir- Intervino sakura…

-bueno…a menos que prefieras que ella vaya sola y quizás alguien se atreva a conquistarla…tu sabes los estragos que hace el alcohol…

-Y se supone que debo caer en eso?...además serias capaz de irte con un desconocido?...

-pues- respondió sakura- normalmente diría que no…pero haciendo un recuento de las dos últimas veces que bebí…en la penúltima ocasión termine casada contigo…y la ultima… bueno… creo que no necesito recordarte lo que paso la noche en que nos volvimos a ver en tu departamento…o si "querido"? …

Shaoran arqueo una ceja y se quedo pensativo…era cierto…ellos dos eran el mejor ejemplo de las consecuencias de una borrachera…genial…tendría que ir…pero…

-Oye Daidouji…

-Dime?...

-Has hablado con Eriol de esto…es que esta mañana recibí una llamada suya muy sospechosa….bueno más de lo normal…

-Por supuesto…el también está invitado…

-Invitaste a Hiraguizawa?- pregunto la castaña…

-Claro, es muy agradable…además era la única forma de que él asistiera- dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran…

EL ambarino suspiro, si Eriol también estaba metido en eso…no se podía salir de esa…

-Está bien- dijo derrotado…

-Genial…sabía que aceptarías…

-No tenía otra opción o si- Tomoyo sonrió…

-Tommy será mejor irnos…o a la secretaria le va a dar un ataque…-dijo sakura viendo a la puerta donde se veían pasos de un lado para otro…

-Sabia que habías venido porque no te aguantabas las ganas de conocerla…

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas…o con quien andes…

-Entonces no ye importa si me acuesto con ella?

-Creí que te habías cansado de las chicas fáciles…

-Si-dijo pensativo y a la vez divertido- pero también soy hombre…tengo necesidades sabes?...a menos que tú quieras darme lo que necesito…

-Idiota!-Dijo sakura muy sonrojada-Eres un cerdo Shaoran Li lo sabías?...y por mi haz lo que quieras con tu secretaria…o la recepcionista o con la que quieras…me da igual…-dijo poniéndose de pie…quería mostrarse enojada pero la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa…

Tomoyo y Shaoran comenzaron a reír…-Oh vamos…solo bromeaba…tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti "cielo"

-Tu…-Se volteo sakura y lo miro amenazante…estaba muy sonrojada…no entendía como podía decir esa clase de cosas como si nada…-No tienes remedio…

-Bueno será mejor irnos…debes estar muy ocupado y te estamos quitando tu valioso tiempo- intervino la amatista también muy divertida por la reacción de su amiga- Nos vemos el sábado entonces?

-Seguro y sakura…- La aludida volteo- Nos vemos por la noche…-le dijo de una manera muy sensual y sugestiva que hizo que el sonrojo de sakura creciera nuevamente…se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta sin decir nada…

Sakura salió primero, seguida de la amatista…Shaoran se quedo en la oficina muy sonriente…como le gustaba molestar a la castaña…y es que como culparlo, si se veía tan bonita toda sonrojada…además al menos ya las cosas estaba como antes, y ella no lo estaba evitando…aunque él personalmente preferiría otra situación…pero eso era mejor que nada…

Su secretaria entro y lo saco de sus pensamientos…últimamente se encontraba mucho tiempo pensando en cierta chica que le había robado el aliento con un solo beso…

-Señor Li…

-Que sucede Su Young…

-Yo quería disculparme…ya sabe por lo que paso antes…pero es que yo…creí que ellas..

-Está bien…pero como ya te dije…para la próxima ya sabes que hacer…

-Entiendo, me imagino lo importantes que son esas "señoritas"- dijo con obvia molestia…

-No malinterpretes las cosas…-Dijo el castaño ya más serio- La chica del cabello es solo una conocido…pero la castaña es mi esposa…por eso te digo que debes avisarme cuando venga…

-Esposa?…-La pelinegra se sorprendió mucho…desde cuando su jefe estaba casado…

Así es…se te ofrece algo más?...

-No señor..

-Entonces puedes retirarte…-La chica salió un tanto molesta y otro tanto decepcionada…no sabía que su jefe estuviera casado…y ella que creyó que tenía una oportunidad con el…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego el sábado y sakura estaba muy nerviosa… es que todos estaban esperando conocer a su famoso esposo…y Shaoran no parecía muy contento con la situación…Eriol les había comentado que a Shaoran no le gustaban mucho las fiestas…pero no les había dicho porque…Y para colmo de males, El había tenido que salir de urgencia y ella tendría que llegar sola…

Usaba un vestido verde oscuro muy sencillo, pero muy bonito y resaltaba muy bien su figura sin ser muy atrevido … era de tiras delgadas y con un escote no muy pronunciado, pero era ajustado hasta mas debajo de su cintura…y luego abría en una amplia falda que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas…llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado en las puntas… su maquillaje era suave pero resaltaba mucho sus ojos…Y por supuesto esta era la ocasión perfecta para usar el juego de esmeraldas que le perteneció a su madre y que Shaoran recién había recuperado para ella…

Cuando llego al lugar del encuentro, no tardo mucho en encontrar al grupo que buscaba…era un grupo de 6 mujeres y 5 hombres… entre los cuales ya se encontraban tomoyo y Eriol…Cuando la notaron le hicieron señas para que se acercara…la castaña no había ni terminado de acercarse cuando…

-Sakura y tu Esposo?- Pregunto despectivamente Akira…una chico no muy amistosa…la verdad ni se llevaba bien con sakura…ella solo había ido porque quería saber si era verdad, que sakura estaba casada…

-El llega más tarde…-respondió la castaña

-No me digas que sigue trabajando?- intervino Eriol…

-Si lo llamaron de urgencia…pero dijo que vendría cuando pudiera…-Sakura se sentó junto a su prima… entre tragos y bromas, se fueron pasando las horas…de verdad se estaba divirtiendo, tanto así que no se había percatado que el ambarino no llegaba aun…pero claro alguien se encargo de recordárselo…

-Dime sakura…que paso con tu esposo?-Volvió a preguntar akira…que chica más intensa…

-Ehh…yo…-Sakura no sabía ni que decir…En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro…miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba el… su cabello estaba un tanto desordenado …vestía una camisa blanca…un traje negro, pero sin la corbata…jejej que esperaban…acaba de salir de trabajar…

-Buenas noches- dijo con voz serena… todos los presentes guardaron silencio…estaba sorprendidos…sakura de verdad estaba casada con Shaoran Li…la mas sorprendida era la chica rubia ( ósea Akira, creo que olvide mencionar que es rubia jeje), que lo miraba de una forma no muy decente- Lamento el retraso pero…-dijo esto mirando a sakura…a modo de explicación…

-No importa- intervino tomoyo- lo importante es que ya estás aquí, cierto sakura?...

-Eh…si, por supuesto…-Sakura estaba un tanto sorprendida…la verdad no creyó que el castaña se presentara, además sabia que él estaba cansado y que preferiría estar durmiendo y no con ella y sus compañeros…-Ay chicos, perdón por mi descortesía…el es Shaoran Li, mi esposo- No pudo evitar sonrojarse el llamarlo así – Shaoran ellos son Mao, Rin, Ken, Jin, Akira, Ryo, Ziang y Sun- dijo señalando a cada uno…

-Mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Eriol le ofreció el puesto junto a sakura y este se sentó junto a Tomoyo…

-Es un placer conocerte- Dijo la Chica llamada Mao-Sakura casi no habla de su vida privada…por poco y no nos enteramos que está casada…

-Y como se conocieron?- interrumpió Akira- Digo… como es que un hombre como _**tú**_, conoce a una chica como _**ella**_- dijo alagando al primero y despreciando a la segunda…

Sakura y Shaoran arquearon una ceja…esa chica acaso estaba tratando se seducirlo…pero que descaro…

-Nos conocimos en Estados Unidos- conto el ambarino-Pero nos volvimos a ver aquí en Hong Kong…

-tu no le habías dicho que vivías aquí?

-En esa época vivía en Tokio…fue antes de aceptar el trabajo aquí- respondió la castaña

-Pero no entiendo-Dijo de nuevo Akira-Tu eres un arquitecto muy conocido aquí en Hong Kong…Eres muy apuesto y puedes tener a la chica que quieres con solo pedirlo- le dijo con un obvio doble sentido- Porque conformarse con alguien…como decirlo…tan corriente…

Silencio…Todos en la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario tan descarado…sakura no lo podía creer…

-_Como se atreve a decirme corriente…pero prefiero ser eso que una cualquiera-_ pensó sakura…y eso mismo era lo que le iba a decir cuando…

-No es corriente- corrigió Shaoran- El termino que buscas es diferente…y es por eso mismo que estoy con ella, porque no es como todas esas que se me insinúan si siquiera tener un poquito de autorespeto- dijo enviando una indirecta muy directa…. Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario….

-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo- intervino ahora ken…- Sakura es una mujer muy especial, es muy divertida y hermosa…cualquiera sería muy feliz a su lado…y tu serias un tonto se la dejas ir…tu sabes, a un descuido tuyo, y alguien podría tratar de robársela…

Shaoran frunció el ceño…acaso ese sujeto le estaba declarando la guerra…como se atreve siquiera a pensar que tiene una oportunidad con **su** sakura… esperen un momento, desde cuando era tan posesivo…

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron divertidos ante la situación…Shaoran estaba mirando fijamente a Ken… se estaba notando lo molesto y celoso que estaba…y sakura no podía esconder su sonrojo…

-Creo que tenías razón tomoyo…invitarlo fue una muy buena idea…

-Te lo dije, yo nunca me equivoco-Respondió con una sonrisa picara- De esta manera solo será cuestión de horas …

La noche continuo pasando lentamente…Shaoran y Ken tenían una guerra de miradas y casi ni habían hablado…Akira seguía tratando de llamar la atención del castaño, pero este estaba muy ocupado imaginando como asesinar al que se atreviera a tocar a sakura…

Mientras tanto la castaña suspiro…Sabia muy bien que Shaoran solo se portaba así porque era muy orgulloso como para dejar que alguien le ganara en algo…además que representaba muy bien su papel de esposo protector…pero sabía que era solo una actuación…bueno eso creía ella… y eso la desilusionaba mucho…Además Akira seguía tratando de insinuársele a Shaoran y eso si que la estaba cansando… se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al baño…entro en un cubículo…necesitaba pensar así que se quedo allí un rato…cuando noto que ya se estaba tardando…se iba a disponer a salir, cuando…

-Quieres dejar ya de tratar de seducir al esposo de sakura?

-Oh vamos rin…ella es muy poca cosa para el… que no lo ves…un hombre como ese necesita una mujer que si lo sepa complacer en todo…

-Y supongo que piensas que tú eres esa mujer…

-Yo sé que si…ya verás que cuando termine la noche…el mismo vendrá a mi…

-Que vas a hacer?

-Ya verás- dijo saliendo del baño…ellas no sabían que sakura aun estaba allí y que las había escuchado perfectamente…

Se sentía molesta y muy frustrada… es que… porque siempre que conseguía estabilidad… todo se iba al piso…y Shaoran…Claro que le iba a decir que si!…porque no habría de hacerlo…ella era hermosa y fácil…y el tenia necesidades… el mismo se lo había dicho…trato de calmarse un poco…eso no era algo que le correspondía a ella… era decisión de el…le tomo un tiempo…pero cuando se sintió mejor regreso…pero Shaoran inmediatamente noto que algo no estaba bien…

-Te sientes bien- le pregunto preocupado- te tardaste mucho…

-Si, es solo que creo que se me subieron los tragos a la cabeza-Le respondió mostrando una sonrisa muy falsa…

-No me mientas- le dijo tomando su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo- yo sé bien que…

-Y Shaoran?...-Lo interrumpió Akira llamándolo por su …¿nombre?...de cuando aca con la confianza...Ganándose la atención de todos en la mesa de nuevo…Shaoran la miro de reojo y suspiro…aquí va de nuevo la víbora… a lo mejor era eso lo que le ocurría a sakura… -que es lo que más te gusta de una mujer…

Shaoran iba a responderle dispuesto a callarla de una vez por todas pero…

-Creo que la pregunta que buscas es…que es lo que más te gusta de sakura?- La corrigió eriol…Shaoran se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amigo…y luego noto como todos lo miraban expectantes… incluso sakura…

-Qué?

-No piensas responder?- le pregunto el chico llamado Ziang… -Shaoran miro molesto a Eriol…sabia que lo había hecho a propósito…esta vez si lo iba a matar…- y bien?...

Todos estaban a la expectativa…El no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…que suerte que fuera de noche y nadie lo noto…pero aun así no sabía muy bien que responder…bueno, si sabia…pero le avergonzaba un poco tener que confesarlo con publico…cuando ni a la misma sakura se lo había dicho… dio un enorme suspiro…esta vez si que estaba atrapado…

-Eh…. Yo…

**Continuara…**.

**Notas der la autora: ** Hola...yo se que me demore un poquito en subirlo...jejej lo siento...pero bueno...que les parecio?...yo se que lo deje a medias..pero otravez me toko partir el capitulo en dos...para que no quedara tan largo...les prometo subir la siguiente parte muy pronto...

espero sus comentarios y opiniones... cualquier cosa o dudas no olviden envirme sus reviews...gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado...

**Proximo cap**: bueno... es la continuacion de la noche...quieren saber que va a responder Shaoran?...pues... tienen que leerlo...

Nos vemos...


	12. Lo que pienso de Ti

HOLA A TODOS: AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 12...O MEJOR DICHO LA CONTINUACION DEL ANTERIOR...ES UN POQUITO CORTO...PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE...

_-Y Shaoran?...-Lo interrumpió Akira llamándolo por su …¿nombre?..Ganándose la atención de todos en la mesa de nuevo…Shaoran la miro de reojo y suspiro…aquí va de nuevo la víbora… a lo mejor era eso lo que le ocurría a sakura… -que es lo que más te gusta de una mujer…_

_Shaoran iba a responderle dispuesto a callarla de una vez por todas pero…_

_-Creo que la pregunta que buscas es…que es lo que más te gusta de sakura?- La corrigió eriol…Shaoran se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amigo…y luego noto como todos lo miraban expectantes… incluso sakura…_

_-Qué?_

_-No piensas responder?- le pregunto el chico llamado Ziang… -Shaoran miro molesto a Eriol…sabia que lo había hecho a propósito…esta vez sí lo iba a matar…- y bien?..._

_Todos estaban a la expectativa…El no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…que suerte que fuera de noche y nadie lo noto…pero aun así no sabía muy bien que responder…bueno, si sabia…pero le avergonzaba un poco tener que confesarlo con publico…cuando ni a la misma sakura se lo había dicho… dio un enorme suspiro…esta vez sí que estaba atrapado…_

_-Eh…. Yo…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tú…- lo animo Eriol a continuar…

-Supongo que su sonrisa…-dijo suavemente…

-Supones?...

-si…es que no estoy muy seguro…

-Como no estás seguro de que es lo que más te gusta de tu esposa…-Lo cuestiono Ken…

-No es eso- respondió el castaño un poco molesto- es solo que no estoy seguro si me gusta más su sonrisa que su mirada…

-Explícate- le dijo tomoyo…tanto ella como eriol sabían que esta era la oportunidad para que Shaoran diera a conocer lo que realmente pensaba de sakura…

Shaoran fijo la vista en el vaso que tenia frente a él…no sabía si era por el cansancio pero simplemente se dedico a responder sin reparar mucho en la magnitud de sus palabras…estaba pensando, necesitaba escoger las palabras correctas…después de meditarlo un poco, tomo el vaso y sin separar la vista de este respondió…

-Porque cuando sonríe sinceramente todo su rostro se ilumina, y sus ojos brillan aun mas cuando está realmente contenta por algo…definitivamente su sonrisa no sería lo mismo sin su mirada…pero su mirada no brilla de esa manera si no sonríe…no lo sé…supongo que lo que me gusta es verla feliz…

Sakura estaba anonadada…no podía creer que Shaoran estuviera hablando de ella de esa manera…digo, era la primera vez que alguien hablaba así se ella…pero se sintió un poco triste…si tan solo fuera cierto lo que decía… suspiro hondamente y se levanto de su asiento…necesitaba aire, así que salió del bar y camino de un lado para otro…hacia frio afuera y se regaño por no haber llevado una chaqueta…pero en ese momento no era eso lo que más la molestaba…quería saber porque la afectaba tanto que Shaoran mintiera de esa manera…

-Ahora si vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?- la voz del castaño la saco de sus pensamientos… -Y no me digas que nada, porque sé que algo te está molestando desde hace rato…

-…Es solo que me canse de este circo…es todo-respondió un poco triste…

-Circo?- pregunto confundido…

-Si...Tu y Yo...aparentando ser algo que claramente no somos… que ellos piensen que somos la pareja del año…toda la situación…francamente no entiendo como lo soportas…

-Ya veo...así que es eso…

-Es que no entiendo…como lo haces…como puedes mentir de esa manera y hacerlo sonar como verdad…

-Y quien te dijo que estaba mintiendo…

-Ay por favor Shaoran…

-que?...crees que miento, bueno, quieres la verdad…tienes razón, todo esto es un circo…los muy ilusos de verdad creen que somos la pareja ideal…y Eriol y Tomoyo no han ayudado mucho que digamos…y aun así tu compañero…El idiota ese como se llame, no le importa para nada y me reta en frente de todos… que acaso no creer que le entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir hace un rato…además que no ha parado de mirarte y babear por ti toda la maldita noche…como si yo estuviera pintado!...y para colmo de males…esa rubia Akira no es más que una víbora resbalosa…y la única razón por la que no la he tratado como debería es porque estoy cansado y hambriento…desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar que no sea este…créeme cualquiera… odio esta clase de lugares…

-y entonces porque aun sigues aquí?

-porque la verdad más grande de todas es que si me he aguantado todo esto es por ti…porque te prometí estar aquí…y porque por ningún motivo en este mundo me perdería la oportunidad de verte así de hermosa como estas esta noche…y que no había podido de decírtelo… sakura lo que dije adentro es quizás la única verdad que les he dicho a ellos en toda la noche…

Sakura guardo silencio por un momento…mientras se acercaba a él, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio…por suerte Shaoran alcanzo a sostenerla…ella se aferro a sus hombros y lo miro sonriente…

-En serio?...estas hablando en serio?...

-Que todavía no la captas?- lo dijo bromeando- dios cuantas veces tengo repetírtelo para que me creas…

-eres un tonto- le dijo separándose un poco de él..

-Bueno tonto…cerdo o Idiota… decídete…o si no como quieres que sepa que es lo que piensas de mí…

-En serio quieres saber qué es lo que pienso de ti?

-No lo sé…quiero saberlo?

-Yo creo que si- le respondió con una sonrisa- pero primero tienes que hacer algo?...

-Que- le respondió intrigado…

Sakura lo pensó por un momento…cerro los ojos y son un leve sonrojo le dijo-Bésame… Shaoran se sorprendió ante tal petición…Claro que quería hacerlo, pero primero tenía que cerciorarse de algo…

-Como se que esta vez no huiras si lo hago…-Ella sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados…era lógico que pensara eso…pero antes que pudiera responder algo…sintió como el la encerró entre sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo…y como su rostro se fue acercando a ella…su respiración era lenta y pausada…ella podía sentirla sobre su rostro…sintió como rozo sus labios a los suyos…pero no hubo contacto…no hubo beso…abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos que brillaban expectantes …la miraban fijamente como esperando una señal de ella…una palabra…algo que le aseguraran que esta vez no escaparía…

-No voy a huir…no podría aunque quisiera- Sakura estaba nerviosa…sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía a mil… no entendía como el castaño estaba tan tranquilo…Pero Shaoran estaba de todo menos tranquilo…ni el mismo sabia cuando aprendió a aparentar que estaba bien…pero perdió todo autocontrol cuando la escucho hablar…no pudo más y la beso…la beso como había querido hacerlo desde que mucho… ya ni sabia hace cuanto… pero sabía que lo que más deseaba era volver a probar esos suaves y dulces labios…

Sakura rodeo su cuello y se dejo llevar… olvidándose por completo en donde estaban…todos podían verlos…las personas que pasaban…los autos…incluso los que estaban en el mismo bar que ellos …pero no le importo…solo quería dejar atrás todas las inseguridades…Shaoran la quería a ella…podía sentirlo…y ella…bueno ella también…solo que aun no sabía cuánto… sin embargo en ese beso se transmitían todos esos sentimientos sin decirlo…

No supieron con certeza cuanto tiempo permanecieron así… solo sabían que ninguno se quería separar… aunque tuvieron que hacerlo… sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus rostros sonrojados por la falta de aire… ese beso había sido de todo menos suave… y como no si habían aguantado mucho tiempo en el que ambos lo querían pero se negaban a aceptarlo…

Al recuperar un poco el aliento, sakura decidió romper el silencio…

-Shaoran…-Pregunto un poco tímida…

-Dime?-

-Vámonos de aquí…

-Pero y tus compañeros?...

-No importa…no creo que les moleste…además tenemos una conversación pendiente…y quisiera seguirla en un lugar en donde estemos más a gusto los dos…

-Está bien- le dijo liberándola del abrazo…-pero a donde quieres ir?...

-No lo sé…hace un momento dijiste que tenias hambre…que tal si vamos por algo de comer…

-Seguro…pero debemos ir por tus cosas, están adentro y tampoco podemos irnos sin despedirnos…-Regresaron a la mesa donde sakura se despidió de todos … claro que algunos opusieron resistencia y les dijeron que se quedaran…tomoyo defendió a la pareja

-_Oh vamos Chicos …son recién casados y necesitan tiempo a solas para poder celebrar como se debe_- diciendo esto les pico el ojo en señal de complicidad haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran …mientras ella y eriol se reían…Cuando por fin salieron…Shaoran condujo un rato buscando un lugar en donde comer… en una esquina divisaron un restaurante de comidas rápidas y teniendo en cuenta la hora era l mejor opción… así que entraron y ordenaron, una vez la mesera se retiro, continuaron con la conversación…

-Dime una cosa… es posible que exista un lugar en donde entres y las meseras no se te lancen encima?- pregunto molesta sakura…

-No sé de que hablas- respondió el castaño haciéndose el desentendido…

-ay por favor… si por esa chica fuera se desnudaría, se bañaría en salsa y se sirve en la mesa con papas fritas…

-No veo eso en el menú…pero sin duda deberían ponerlo- Shaoran comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de sakura ante su último comentario…-oh vamos… no me digas que estas celosa de la pobre chica…

-Pobre?...dime que tiene de pobre… y no!... no estoy celosa… solo comento lo obvio…

-Estas celosa acéptalo… además estoy seguro que la que quiere bañarse en salsa y seducirme eres tu…

-Eso quisieras…

-Bueno personalmente…preferiría que fuera chocolate…pero supongo que siendo tu cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien…- sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario y shaoran sonrió…

-sabes, es curioso como haces que la gente cambie de opinión sobre ti tan rápido… si alguien me preguntara como eres…hace dos minutos hubiera respondido que dulce y cariñoso…pero ahora solo pienso que eres un cerdo degenerado que solo tiene una cosa en la cabeza…

-Si una sola cosa… a ti…

-Si vez, ya cambiaste de nuevo…

-Sakura…

-Qué?...

-No vas a decirme que es lo que piensas de mi?...

-Creí que lo habías olvidado…

-Eso nunca…

-Está bien- comenzó ella- pienso que eres un egocéntrico, arrogante, calculador y manipulador…que te crees el centro del universo y que eres perfecto…pero yo sé bien que no lo eres…pienso que eres muy solitario, te guardas las cosas …que temes mostrarte tal cual eres para evitar que te hieran…que aunque a veces pareces de piedra…tienes sentimientos y te preocupas por las personas que te importan…haces siempre lo que crees correcto…eres muy tierno…si deseas serlo claro…me sorprendes siempre…yo nunca se que esperar de ti…odio las bromas que me haces pero sé que solo las haces para hacerme olvidar de mis problemas…y lo peor es que siempre lo logras…- sakura iba a continuar pero shaoran no se lo permitió…tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso dulcemente…este beso fue totalmente diferente al del bar…esta vez iba cargado de amor y no de deseo solamente…

-Creo que ya entendí tu punto- le dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa…

-Creo que la mesera se va a poner triste…

-No entiendo porque…si hay de mi para todas…

-Olvide algo…eres un grandísimo idiota!- Shaoran amplió su sonrisa y sakura fingió enojo…como se iba a molestar con el si la besaba de esa manera…

Cenaron tranquilos, entre bromas y enojos (fingidos) por parte de la castaña…hablaron de todo un poquito…pero el cansancio los venció…así que decidieron que ya era hora de regresar…

El camino de regreso fue silencioso… Sakura iba adormilada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Shaoran iba concentrado en el camino, pero de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y sonrió al notar que el sueño le había ganado la batalla a sakura…

-Sakura…-le susurro

-AH?..-la castaña se levanto un poco perdida…

-Ya llegamos-Le dijo con una sonrisa…

Subieron por el elevador y entraron al departamento…Shaoran la llevaba abrazada de la cintura pues ella aun estaba medio dormida y no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio…pero por supuesto todo el sueño se desvaneció al instante en que noto que se encontraban de pie frente a su habitación…

_-Y ahora qué?...El no estará pensando que nosotros_…-Se tenso de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…Shaoran lo noto y sonrió…

-Sakura…-la llamo con voz suave…

-Dime-le respondió ella un poco nerviosa…levanto su rostro y cuando sus miradas se encontraron su sonrojo creció aun mas…

-Se que es lo que quieres…pero linda entiende que esta noche estoy muy cansado y te advierto que mi desempeño puede que no sea el mejor…pero si tu quieres…

-Shaoran!- Lo interrumpió muy sonrojada- Acaso me crees igual que tu…

-Se lo que pasa por esa pequeña cabecita pervertida tuya…pero por hoy preciosa te vas a tener que esperar…

Sakura iba a responderle pero nuevamente Shaoran tomo su rostro y acercándose a ella le dio un tierno beso… el enojo de sakura se desvaneció y simplemente se dejo llevar…cuando se separaron, le mostro una bonita sonrisa y le dijo…

-Buenas noches…descansa que mañana tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

Sakura asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa…el ambarino le dio un corto beso en los labios y se retiro a su habitación dejando a la castaña un poco nerviosa…

_-Me pregunto que pasara mañana…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto temprano… lo raro era que siendo domingo eso casi nunca pasaba… pero la verdad estaba muy ansiosa por hablar con shaoran, tanto así que se despertó temprano y aprovecho para sorprenderlo con el desayuno…estaba cocinando tranquilamente cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta… detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a abrir…pero muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró de frente a la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo…

-Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante…

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora: tengo varias cosas que deci asi que...**

1. perdon por la demora...pero es que estoy enferma y creanme...digitar con gripa no es muy agradable...pero de todas maneras sorry...

2. quiero hacer una aclaracion... hace unos dias recibi un comentario y quiero despejar esa duda...yo si tengo un patron para escribir...creo que he dicho varias veces que casi no me gustan los capitulos tan largos...asi que decidi que en promedio los cap van a ser de 10 a 12 hojas de Word... y aunque no lo perezca...el capitulo anterior tenia asi como esta 11 hojas (no lo parece por que son muchos dialogos)...y si le sumamos las 6 de este...bueno me saldria ya muy largo...por eso lo dividi...para poder subir la primera parte mientras terminaba de escribir la segunda...y no demorarme subiendo un capitulo relargo...ademas que ya dije...estoy enfrema asi que me demoro mas :(...

3. Este cap si me salio corto...porque?... bueno no me queria meter con el tema del proximo...asi que lo corte ahy para dejarles el suspenso..jejeje...dejemolo en que es un mini capitulo...si a alguien le molesta...sorry pero creanme es mejor asi...con eso no dejo a medias otravez un cap...

4. bueno como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews...como veran siempre los leo...a los que recian se unieron a la serie...gracias por apoyarme...espero les guste...ya saben cualquier duda o reclamo o comentario...me lo pueden dejar y yo lo voy a tomar en cuenta...

5. En el proximo cap: Jejeje bueno sabran quien aparecio...aunque creo que es facil de imaginar...tambien veremos a sakura confundida...y shaoran tomara una dolorosa decision...

**Nos vemos...**


	13. El regreso

HOLA A TODOSSSS...AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP. 13...ESPERO LES GUSTE...

**CHAPTER 13**

Estaba molesta, se sentía frustrada y asustada…pero es que no entendía como había llegado allí… como era posible que hace unos días su relación con Shaoran mostrara el mejor pronostico y ahora **¡iba a dejarla!...** bueno por un tiempo…pero aun así…el necesitaba alejarse de ella y pensar…él mismo se lo había dicho…de seguro cuando regresara ya no querría estar con ella…ah! Y todo era por culpa de **EL**…como se atrevía a aparecerse de esa manera y causar tantos problemas…y pensar que ese domingo parecía ser el mejor de su vida termino convertido en el inicio de una tormentosa semana…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DOMINGO **(Si…es el mismo domingo en el que nos quedamos el capitulo anterior...jeje)…

Sakura se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente el desayuno, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta…se detuvo y de dirigió a la entrada a abrir…pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que menos quería ver frente a ella…

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa burlona…

-Que haces aquí?- le respondió obviamente molesta…

-Pero que agresividad sak… y yo que vine de tan lejos y me tome tantas molestias en encontrarte…

-Si no me encontrabas era porque yo así la quería…

-Pero no crees que merezco una explicación… digo me dejaste sin ni siquiera decir nada…no solo eso abandonaste tu trabajo y…

-No seas cínico!- grito sakura entre molesta y angustiada…de verdad la afecto verlo hay parado como si nada…y para colmo de males haciéndose la victima…-que creías que te recibiría con un abrazo después de lo que hiciste…

-Deja los resentimientos…mira que vine para arreglar las cosas…vine por ti…

-Lárgate!

-o qué?...que piensas hacer…vas a echarme?…-le respondió con tomo de broma que solo hizo que sakura se molestara mas…pero no pudo responder ya que fue interrumpida…

-No…pero yo si lo hare…- la voz del ambarino se escuchó detrás de sakura…y los sorprendió a ambos…pero sakura agradeció mentalmente que shaoran hubiera despertado…claro luego se arrepintió…

-Disculpa pero estoy hablando con la señorita… así que si no te molesta…

-Pues si…por que la SEÑORA aquí es** mi** esposa…y creo que ella te dijo que te fueras…así que hazlo por las buenas…o yo mismo te saco a patadas de aquí…

-esposa?...estas casada?...

-Así es- respondió un poco temerosa la castaña…más por la cara de shaoran que por otra cosa…

-Está bien…-respondió después de unos momentos…-pero no creas que esto acabo aquí…ya te dije vine aquí por ti…y no pienso irme sin ti…-susurro muy bajito para que el castaño no lo escuchara…

Después de eso el hombre se retiro y sakura suspiro…se sintió aliviada por un segundo…porque luego recordó quien estaba aun detrás de ella esperando una explicación…

-Y bien?...vas a explicarme que rayos fue eso…

-Eh…Shaoran…el…el es…Hiro Okiura…

-Hiro okiura…Espera el sujeto con el que ibas a casarte?...

-Sip- respondió con miedo pues Shaoran estaba de todo menos feliz…

-Y qué Demonios estaba haciendo aquí?...

-Yo..No se… dijo que quería hablar conmigo…

-De qué?- le pregunto cortante…

-No lo sé shaoran…no tuvo oportunidad de decírmelo- mintió- tu llegaste antes que pudiera decir algo…

-Pareces decepcionada…

-Qué?...que se supone que significa eso…

-Nada olvídalo…-Y luego se retiro hacia su habitación…sakura suspiro…hasta hay llego su tranquilidad…y por supuesto hasta hay llego la conversación con Shaoran…

-Genial…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LUNES**

Sakura se encontraba pensativa en su oficina… no había podido hablar con Shaoran pues este se había encerrado el resto del domingo en su habitación… y esta mañana… cuando ella le había intentado explicar…

_-Yo no sé qué quiere….pero te aseguro que le hare entender que me deje en paz…solo necesito un poco de tiempo…_

_-Está bien- le respondió serio- dejare que te encargues de todo…tomate el tiempo que desees… _

_Y salió del departamento como si nada…_

No sabía cómo interpretar eso…le importaba o no que hiro regresara…pero claro que ella no le había dicho a que había regresado…pero como hacerlo…no podía decirle que había vuelto por ella…no cuando las cosas entre ellos había salido tan bien…pero claro que ahora no estaba segura de en donde quedaba su relación con Shaoran…ya que no pudieron hablar…

Una voz que no conocía la saco se sus pensamientos…

-Sakura Kinomoto?- la llamo por su nombre de soltera…

-Es Li…pero si soy yo…

-Aquí tiene- diciendo esto le entrego un gran ramo de flores…rosas para ser exactos…Sakura lo miro confundida y el le indico que había una tarjeta…que le decía quien las había enviado…

_HIRO OKIURA…hay no…-pensó la castaña…_

Las compañeras de trabajo la miraban envidiosas…claro pensando que quien las había enviado había sido su esposo…palideció de pensar en la reacción del ambarino si se enteraba que le habían enviado flores…de repente sonó su teléfono…su secretaria le paso la llamada…primero pensó en el castaño…pero luego recordó que el nunca la llamaba…así que su segunda opción seria tomoyo…pero ella siempre la llamaba a su celular…un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo…acaso seria…no puede ser…

-Sakurita te gustaron mis flores- le dijo con una alegría que extraño a la castaña…

-Que es lo que te pasa…por qué me envías flores…y ahora porque me llamas…que no te dije que no quiero saber de ti…

-Pero si necesitamos hablar…

-Tú y Yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

-Claro que si… acaso no piensas explicarme eso de que estas casada… debo decir que me sorprendió…pero aun así no me voy a dar por vencido…es solo que complica un poco las cosas…pero supongo que así es más interesante…

-Deja de decir idioteces….no vuelvas a enviarme flores al trabajo y déjame en paz de una vez!…-le dijo para luego tirarle el teléfono… esperando que con eso la dejara tranquila… de verdad que solo escucharlo hacia que su sangre hirviera…suspiro tratando de calmarse…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**MARTES**

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado… la verdad había tenido que ir de aquí para allá…en reuniones con clientes… audiencias y mas reuniones…pero lo único bueno era que no había sabido de hiro…pensó que por fin había entendido y la había dejado en paz…pero que equivocada estaba…

Se dirigía a casa contenta…no haber visto ni señales de hiro la tenia de muy buen humor…y de seguro Shaoran también se alegraría…de seguro esta noche si podrían hablar…y aclarar todo de una vez…

Cuando entro… de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento… era un poco tarde a la mejor Shaoran ya había llegado…entro y lo que vio la dejo pasmada en la entrada… todo el departamento estaba lleno de rosas…ramos y sueltas…por todos lados…cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería muy romántico…pero no ella…con su suerte… esto era todo lo contrario…aterrador…que haría ahora…que dirá Shaoran cuando vea esto…

-Pero que rayos?...-la voz del castaño se escucho detrás de ella…y ahora sakura si estaba asustada…no había ni tenido tiempo de asimilarlo…y el ya estaba hay…- sakura que significa esto…

-Yo…-pero no pudo responder porque su celular sonó…

-Sakurita te gustaron las rosas…-le dijo con voz melosa al otro lado del teléfono…

-Como demonios conseguiste mi celular…

-En tu trabajo me lo dieron…creyeron que era tu hermano…puedes creer como se le creyeron…

-Te dije que no me enviaras rosas…

-No…me dijiste que no las enviara a tu trabajo…así que no me dejaste mucha opción o sí?... espero tu esposo no se moleste mucho por eso…

-Como entrarse al departamento…

-Los vigilantes…solo envié las rosas de parte de tu querido esposo…no puedo creer que te hayas casado con un Li…si que subiste tus expectativas…

-Yo no soy como tú…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida…

-Ya te había enviado rosas antes?...-le pregunto un poco confundido el ambarino…

-El esta hay…genial…que se entere de una vez…-Sakura corto la llamada dejando a hiro con la palabra un la boca…

-Shaoran yo…

-Cuando…

-Ayer a la oficina… iba a decirte…

- … supongo que lo olvidaste…

-Shaoran…

-ya veo a que fue que regreso… sus intenciones son más que obvias… quiere regresar contigo…

-Sip…pero…

-Y tú no pareces rechazarlo…

-Qué?...pero que dices eso … si yo…

-Todavía lo quieres?...

-eh…- sakura no sabía que responder… francamente no sabía que responder… no había pensado en hiro en mucho tiempo… y ya ni sabía que sentía por el…- yo….

-entiendo- diciendo esto Shaoran se retiro hacia su habitación…

-Shaoran…-lo llamo pero este no se detuvo… solo se escucho un suave buenas noches y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MIERCOLES**

-Pero sakura…como quieres que este…claro que está molesto…primero hiro aparece en tu departamento…luego te envía flores a tu trabajo y se lo ocultas…luego te envía mas flores a tu casa…al lugar que compartes con el y tiene el descaro de llamante…y cuando te pregunta si todavía lo quieres…no le respondes…

-Pero tommy…

- dime una cosa sakura…aun sientes algo por el…me refiero a hiro…

-No lo sé tomoyo…yo…

-Y por Shaoran…

-Yo…estoy muy confundida…ahyyyy ya n i sé que es lo que quiero….

-pues sakura tienes que decidir y pronto…o lo vas a perder….

-a quien?...

-Pues a Li…a quien más…acaso crees que quiero que vuelvas con Hiro?...

-Pues supongo que no…

-entonces?...

-No lo sé tommy…ya te dije estoy muy confundida…

-Sakura…perdona por ser tan insistente pero es que no quiero que sufras…además piensa en lo difícil que es para el esto…hace unos días apenas estaban bien…y ahora… solo no quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad…tu quieres perderla?...

-yo…

-Piénsalo… es lo único que puedo decirte…

Luego de cortar la conversación con su prima… sakura se quedo muy pensativa…ella tenía razón… tenía que decidir qué hacer…pero decirlo es mucho más fácil de hacerlo… ella sabía que no era justo con Shaoran pero tampoco con ella…dios! Necesitaba un respiro ….necesitaba estar sola y pensar…pero algo que sakura no imagino … era que debía tener cuidado con lo que se desea…pues su deseo de soledad…se le cumpliría mas rápido de lo que creyó…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**JUEVES **

-Señor Li…-La voz de su secretaria lo saco se sus pensamientos… la verdad había estado muy distraído… no sabía hasta que punto había sido correcto mantenerse alejado de todo este asunto…- Señor Li?...

-Que sucede Su Young?...

-Hay una persona aquí que quiere verlo…El señor Okiura…

-okiura?…

-Si…dice que es urgente…lo dejo seguir?...

-Si…

-Muy bien…

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta y luego apareció hiro con la sonrisa más falsa que shaoran había visto…y el si que sabía de sonrisas falsas…

-Sr. Okiura…

-Sr. Li… me imagino que está sorprendido por mi visita…

-Bueno se que debo decir que si…pero francamente no sabría si es sorpresa lo que me produce su presencia…-Hiro sonrió complacido…

-Creo que sabe por qué vine hasta aquí…

-Sakura…

-Así es…Debo confesarle que me sorprendió mucho saber que estaba casada…y mas saber con quién…Shaoran Li… he escuchado de la gran fortuna que posee su familia… y debo decir que me esperaba una persona…como decirlo…mas ostentosa…

-Ud. mismo lo ha dicho…mi familia es dueña de una gran fortuna…pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esa familia…y mucho menos llevo la clase de vida que de imagina…

-Entonces los rumores sobre Ud. son ciertos…su madre lo desheredo y por eso está radicado aquí en Hong Kong…

-La situación es mucho más complicada que eso… pero veo que está enterado…aunque dudo mucho que haya venido hasta aquí a decirme eso…o si?...

-No …por supuesto que no… vine hasta aquí porque quiero ser yo quien se lo diga en persona… sakura es mía… y no pienso permitir que me quite lo que me pertenece…y si vine hasta aquí desde que Japón es por qué lo puedo asegurar, créame cuando le digo que **no** me iré de aquí sin ella…

-Creo que eso le corresponde decidir a ella…

-Parece muy tranquilo para alguien que será abandonado muy pronto…

-Y Ud. Parece muy seguro que ella se irá con Ud. …pero si es eso lo que ella decide… no tendré ningún problema en reconocer que gano el mejor…-le dijo con una sonrisa que de verdad desconcertó a hiro…- ahora si no tiene nada más que decirme… le pido se retire…que estoy muy ocupado…

Hiro se retiro un poco desconcertado por la actitud del castaño…era muy extraño que estuviera tan calmado…pero mejor para el… si el se hacía a un lado…le sería mucho más fácil reconquistar a sakura…pues estaba seguro que lo haría…

Shaoran por su lado…ya no sabía ni que pensar… quería creer que sakura no se iría con el…pero ella no le había respondido cuando le pregunto que sentía por ese sujeto… eso solo significaba que a lo mejor no lo había olvidado…suspiro…

Se sentía abatido y derrotado…por alguna razón sentía que había perdido sin siquiera dar la batalla…tomo su cabeza con las manos… de pronto noto una carta sobre su escritorio…recordó que la había estado leyendo antes de su inesperada visita…la había descartado cuando la leyó la primera vez…pero la invitación que le hacían ahora sonaba mas tentadora que nunca…solo que no sabía que tan conveniente sería irse… y dejar a sakura sola…con ese Okiura…pero no quería estar presente cuando ella lo dejara por otro…si es que lo hacía…suspiro de nuevo…necesitaba pensar…y a lo mejor ella también…tenia que alejarse…aunque no quisiera hacerlo…

-Su Young?- llamo a su secretaria por el comunicador…

-Si señor Li?...

-La invitación que me enviaron esta mañana desde Londres…la recuerdas…

-Si señor…El seminario…

-Si…quiero que confirmes mi asistencia…voy a estar fuera del país por los próximos dos meses…se que es repentino…pero reprograma mis citas todo lo que tenga pendiente en ese tiempo…entendiste…

-Si señor…algo más?...

-Si…convoca a una reunión mañana temprano…quiero avisar del cambio de planes a los empleados…

-Muy bien…entendido…

-Gracias…- …Si había tomado una decisión…no sabía si era lo correcto…pero era lo que necesitaba ahora… tiempo y calma…pensar que hacer…y sobre todo estar lejos de sakura…por su bien… y el de ella…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**VIERNES**

El viernes paso sin ningún reparo…Sakura no había visto a Shaoran pues este había salido muy temprano…y regreso a la casa muy tarde… así que ella ni siquiera se lo encontró…pero no se extraño de su comportamiento, era entendible pues estaba molesto… pero lo que sakura no sabía era realmente lo que estaba planeando el ambarino…

Hiro por su parte… no hizo tampoco una aparición… sakura si se extraño de esto… pero se sintió aliviada… por fin un poco de tranquilidad… aunque ella no sabía lo que le esperaba al siguiente día…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SABADO **

Sakura se dirigía un poco nerviosa a casa… Shaoran la había llamado y le dijo que llegara temprano…que tenia algo muy importante que decirle… no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse…pero aun así…por fin hablarían…eso ya era un avance… a lo mejor las cosas mejorarían…pero que equivocada estaba…Estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del departamento cuando….

-Sakura…

Sakura se tenso…conocía muy bien la voz a sus espaldas…cuando logro abrir se giro…

-Que haces aquí hiro… creí que te dije que me dejaras tranquila…

-Sakura entiende tenemos que hablar…

-Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada… déjame tranquila…lo único que causas es problemas…

-No te creo… se muy bien que aun me quieres…- diciendo esto empujo la puerta y entro al departamento sin ser invitado…

-Espera que haces… sal inmediatamente…Shaoran no tarda en llegar y…

-No creo que le moleste…

-De que hablas…

-pues que hable con el… y francamente no creo que el te quiera sakura…

-Ay por dios que le dijiste…

-solo la verdad… que te quiero conmigo…y que no descansare hasta que regreses conmigo…pero pareció que no le importo… - le dijo acercándose a ella

-Hiro ya vete si… -respondió la castaña un poco nerviosa y retrocediendo…

-No pienso rendirme… dejarte fue la mayor estupidez que he cometido… voy a reivindicarme… sakura no lo vez… somos el uno para el otro…acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos…- Sakura quedo arrinconada contra la pared…hiro acaricio su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente…

-No pero… - dudo un poco- tampoco he olvidado cómo me cambiaste por esa mujer en las vegas… me rompiste el corazón hiro… me humillaste…

-Lo se, lo siento…pero por favor déjame recompensarte… podemos tener esa vida que tanto soñamos… podemos casarnos… tener todos los hijos que quieras… solo dime qué quieres que te lo daré…vamos sakura se que también lo quieres…no te niegues esta oportunidad… déjalo…el no te ama…no como yo…-Sakura guardo silencio…no sabía que decir… hiro parecía tan sincero…pero…-dime…que dices?…

-Si sakura que dices?...- La voz del ambarino los exalto a ambos… Hiro retrocedió un poco…y sakura se quedo estática… Shaoran la estaba mirando fijamente… estaba serio, pero no molesto…no, estaba triste… en ese momento sakura no lo sabía…pero el había escuchado la conversación entera… al escucharla dudar todos sus miedos se confirmaron ..Ella se iría…sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se desgarraba y ahora la decisión que había tomado si parecía la correcta…

-Shaoran…- la castaña hablo en un hilo de voz…la verdad no sabía que decir…

-No piensas responder…- el rostro del ambarino estaba inexpresivo…solo sus ojos dejaban ver la infinita tristeza que sentía…ya que no brillaban como siempre…

-Creo que mejor me voy…-Dijo hiro al ver la expresión en la cara de sakura…. De verdad estaba asustada…

-No…creo que soy yo que tiene que irse…-intervino shaoran

-Shaoran!- reacciono sakura… se giro hacia hiro y con la mirada suplicante le dijo…- Hiro por favor solo vete si… necesito hablar con mi esposo…

El aludido solo asintió…y se retiro en silencio…Shaoran solo seguía hay parado en su lugar…y sakura no sabía ni que decirle…

-Y bien?…-comenzó el…

-Yo…-sakura agacho la mirada…ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a la cara…

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo…aquí estoy…que quieres decir…

Silencio… sakura no sabía que decirle…muchas cosas se venían a su mente…pero cada una le parecía tonta y vacía…solo escusas…pero sabía que entre más tiempo pasaba las cosas solo empeoraban…

-Muy bien… si tu no hablas…yo lo hare…- Intervino de nuevo el castaño al ver como sakura guardaba silencio y no parecía querer decir nada…- Francamente estoy muy confundido sakura…yo pensé que nosotros…no lo se…a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación…pero tampoco creí que las cosas llegaran a este punto… pensé que después de lo que te hizo no lo perdonarías…pero de nuevo me sorprendiste…

-No es lo que estas pensando…

-Dime qué hubiera pasado si yo no llego…hubieras aceptado su propuesta?…

-No…

-No me tomes por tonto…escuche la conversación sakura…

-Shaoran por favor…-le dijo con voz suplicante…

-Que es lo que quieres sakura?...

-Yo no se…yo …estoy muy confundida…yo necesito pensar…

-Muy bien… tienes razón…porque debes tomar una decisión…-suspiro…esto lo estaba matando por dentro pero ahora si sabía que era lo mejor- escucha…voy a viajar a Londres…me llego una invitación a un seminario…y no pensaba ir…pero dadas las circunstancias… creo que lo mejor para mi es estar lejos de ti… yo también necesito pensar…no podemos seguir así sakura…yo no puedo seguir así…

-Qué?...vas a irte…-le dijo con los ojos vidriosos…la verdad se estaba aguantando las ganar de llorar…-por…por cuánto tiempo…

-Dos meses…

-Dos meses?-dijo sorprendida…

-Si…creo que será tiempo suficiente para que tomes una decisión…-shaoran se acerco a ella y le tomo el mentón con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo…- Sakura…yo…estoy enamorado de ti…pero no puedo obligarte a que estés a mi lado… lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…por eso me voy…no quiero ser un estorbo para ti… si decides regresar con el, yo entenderé…

-Shaoran…-Sakura susurro su nombre mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla…_no te vayas…_eso era lo que quería decirle…pero no podía…por qué no podía hacerlo?... odiaba ser tan cobarde…

-Está bien…tranquila…no tienes que decir nada…- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa triste que le partió el corazón a la castaña…-solo quiero lo mejor para ti…

Diciendo esto último…le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se retiro a su habitación…dejando a sakura parada sin saber que hacer… Shaoran le había dicho que la amaba…pero como rayos paso eso…y como iba a irse después de eso…no podía permitirlo…mañana mismo se aseguraría que no se fuera…lo que sakura no sabía era que shaoran planeaba irse a la madrugada…sin decirle nada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DOMINGO **

Y ahora se encontraba llorando en su habitación…(Si aquí fue en donde empezamos)…no podía creer que se hubiera ido sin despedirse… no podía creerlo…había pasado el medio día…pero ella no había salido se su habitación…quería entender lo que estaba pasando…como llegaron a esto?...por que las cosas se dieron así?...por qué?...porque?...tenia tantas preguntas y a ninguna le encontraba una respuesta…solo sabía que la partida de shaoran si que la había afectado…aun resonaban sus palabras en su mente…

- _Sakura…yo…estoy enamorado de ti…pero no puedo obligarte a que estés a mi lado… lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…por eso me voy…no quiero ser un estorbo para ti… si decides regresar con el, yo entenderé…_

De nuevo comenzó a llorar… estaba abrazada a su almohada… cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor…sabia que Shaoran tenia razón…tenia que tomar una decisión…el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos…lo tomo rápidamente pensando que quizás sería el castaño diciéndole que se había arrepentido y regresaría a casa…pero la voz al otro lado del teléfono la decepciono…

-Sakura!...como es eso que Shaoran se fue a Londres…que paso?…-pero el llanto de la castaña hizo que tomoyo se detuviera en seco…- Sakura..Por dios estas bien…

-No…-dijo entre sollozos- lo arruine… tenias razón tommy…lo perdí…

-Espera saku..No te entiendo… ya voy para allá…

-Está bien- y corto la comunicación… en ese momento no quería era estar sola…quizás hablar con tomoyo la ayudaría… a lo mejor su prima la ayudaría a encontrar la luz en esa oscuridad en que se encontraba ahora… a lo mejor era solo una pesadilla de la que lastimosamente aun no despertaba… sea como sea…lo único que sabia con certeza…era que no quería perder a Shaoran… eso nunca…el solo pensarlo, la hacía sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho…

-_Acaso eso quiere decir que yo también lo amo?..._

**Continuara…**

** Notas de la autora: **que tal... qque les parecio?...bueno les quiero comentar que lo subi rapido porque me senti inspirada...y lo termine rapido...jejeje apesar de que aun sigo con gripa...

Bueno...muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios...de verdad me alegro que les guste mi historia...asi que voy a tratar de subir el proximo lo mas pronto que pueda...asi que sean pacientes...espero muy pronto sus reviews...y como siempre yo tomare en cuenta sus opiniones...asi que ya saben...a escribir...

**En el proximo cap**:...Sakura toma una decision!...ahy que sera...bueno tendran que esperar para saber...Shaoran regresa y sera la hora de la verdad...jejeje los dejo con la intriga...ya casi nos acercamos al final...pero todavia falta un poquito asi que no se pierdan ningun detalle...

Nos vemos...


	14. La decision

**HOLASSS A TODOS...AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 14...ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...**

**UNA ACLARACION:** Este cap comienza dos semanas despues que Shaoran se fue a londres...pero a medida que avanza retrocede a la semana anterior ...cada vez que vean una separacion con dos puntos asi :::::::::::::::::::-...es por que nos estamos saltando de el presente al pasado y viceversa...claro que yo les ire avisando para que no se pierdan=P...ahora si los dejo con el cap...que lo disfruten...

**CHAPTER 14**

-Hola…- le dijo la castaña con voz temerosa…

-Sakura…que…-pero fue interrumpido por ella, quien al verlo se lo olvido todo lo que había planeado decirle y se lanzo a besarlo…claro que él le correspondió…pero aun así estaba un poco confundido…no entendía que hacia ella ahí…pero tampoco era que le molestara…se separaron por la falta de aire y en el rostro de Sakura se dejaba ver un tímido sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa…

-Eres tu…siempre has sido tu…-le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro…- Te amo…perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto…pero yo…-ahora fue él quien la interrumpió besándola dulcemente… poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando…Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…y él la tomo por la cintura…y caminado hacia atrás la llevo dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba hospedado…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(_Esto ocurre una semana antes del comienzo…mas exactamente el domingo…jejeje para que no se confundan =P)_

-No puedes seguir así Sakura…-Le decía su prima muy preocupada por ella… Desde la partida de Shaoran , se la había pasado llorando…y lo peor era que no le decía porque…No sabía si era porque él se había ido… porque estaba muy confundida…no sabía en donde quedaba Hiro en todo esto…y para colmo de males… ni la misma Sakura estaba segura de nada…

-Ya lo sé Tommy…pero que quieres que haga…-le decía entre sollozos…

-Debes tomar una decisión… una definitiva…- Intervino una voz que las exalto a ambas… no sabían en qué momento había entrado al departamento…claro, estaban en el departamento que Sakura y Shaoran compartían…por ahora…

-Eriol…-le reprocho la amatista…

-Nada Tomoyo…las cosas no pueden seguir así… no es justo para Shaoran, ni para Sakura, incluso para ese sujeto… si es que se merece algo de consideración claro…y que te quedes aquí llorando en vez de solucionar el problema que tú misma causaste no ayuda nada sakura…se que suena duro…pero ya paso una semana…debes, no, tienes que hacer algo…y tienes que hacerlo ya…-Dijo eriol con una seriedad que ninguna le conocía…de seguro si el Castaño también estuviera presente se sorprendería de escuchar hablar así a su amigo…

-No seas tan frio!... no vez que está sufriendo…-Le reclamo de nuevo la amatista…

-Por eso mismo… si no se decide de una vez solo alargara su sufrimiento…

-Pero…

-Tomoyo…-intervino la castaña poniéndose de pie- El tiene razón… nada saco quedándome aquí llorando… debo hacer algo…¡pero no se qué hacer….estoy muy confundida!...-Se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá y llevo sus manos a su rostro…

-Bueno…no quiero presionarte…pero no tienes toda la vida… Sabes que Shaoran no te va a esperar por siempre…- le dijo eriol sentándose a su lado..

-Y hiro tampoco- dijo Tomoyo…

-Ese se puede quedar esperando si quiere- dijo eriol con un poco de resentimiento… las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidas…- que?... acaso creen que voy a tener consideración con ese… además alguien tiene que hacerle barra a Shaoran…

-y yo qué?...Y acaso crees que estoy de parte de ese Hiro…yo solo quiero que sakura sea feliz… pero si me preguntan a mi…prefiero que sea mil veces Li…-dijo esto último la amatista acercándose a Eriol para que solo el escuchara…

-Deberíamos haber actuado más rápido … a lo mejor se hubieran juntado antes… como no se nos ocurrió antes lo de la salida…- le respondió Eriol a Tomoyo también susurrando… Sakura que los observaba atentamente no pudo evitar empezar a reír… cosa que los extraño bastante… no que estaba deprimida?...

-Lo siento… es que Shaoran tiene razón… ustedes dos sí que son parecidos…deberían estar juntos…-y continuo riendo, hasta que cayó en cuenta que había mencionado al causante de sus tormentos… dejo de reír casi instantáneamente… tomoyo se sorprendió aun mas que dejara de reír de esa manera… pero Eriol creyó saber la razón por la cual sakura dejo de reír… una idea cruzo por su cabeza…_será posible que_…definitivamente había sido lo correcto hacer aquella llamada horas antes…

-Escucha sakura- las dos mujeres en la sala lo miraron…- Yo… no sé si sea lo mejor…pero voy a darte algo que quizás necesitas…o quizás no…pero no importa… porque si sí lo necesitas Shaoran me deberá una muuuuy grande…

Sakura no entendía a que se refería Eriol hasta que le entrego un sobre… en él había un pasaje de ida a Londres…no tenia fecha de salida ni de regreso… un tiquete abierto…miro a eriol un poco confundida…y este solo sonrió…

-Por si te decides por mi amigo…no creo que quieras esperar a que vuelva o sí?...-Sakura se sonrojo y eriol sonrió aun mas…Tomoyo entendió lo que eriol estaba haciendo…así que también sonrió…-Sera mejor que me retire…si sucede algo me avisas…-le dijo esto último a tommy…la aludida solo asintió…Eriol se retiro con la esperanza de no estar equivocado…

-Y bien- la cuestiono su prima…

-Yo…

-Lo sé… estas confundida…pero piensa en lo que te dijo Eriol…

-Tu qué crees que debería hacer?...

-Sakura… yo solo quiero que seas feliz…no importa lo que decidas…pero esta es una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar…solo escucha tu corazón…

-Tienes razón… yo...lo hare…- si lo había decidido…ya era hora de hacer algo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_(Al día siguiente…ósea al lunes de esa misma semana)_

-Buenos días- esa voz la sorprendió…no se esperaba encontrárselo todavía…

-Hiro!...ehh…-Dudo, no sabía qué hacer...

-Solo vine a ver como estabas…y también porque quiero saber que has decidido hacer sakurita…

-Hiro…-su semblante cambio inmediatamente…-Necesito pensar unas cuantas cosas… podemos vernos el vienes por noche…pasare por el hotel en donde estas hospedado…para entonces te tendré una respuesta…-Hiro sonrió complacido pues creyó que ya la tenía…asistió y prometió dejarla tranquila hasta entonces…sakura suspiro…tenia que tomar una decisión…apoyo su cabeza contra el escritorio de su oficina…

-Ahora que voy a hacer?...Dios desearía que alguien me dijera lo que debo hacer….

…Y paso el Martes, Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes… si por fin el tan esperado viernes….Sakura se encontraba sentada…estaba nerviosa…no sabía cómo reaccionaría… ya había tomado una decisión…y se la comunicaría a hiro…así como lo prometió… Dio un enorme suspiro… ya no había vuelta atrás… había tomado una decisión y esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para remediar las cosas…Se canso de llorar y lamentarse por su suerte…si quería ser feliz tendría que tomar las riendas de su vida dejar de ser tan indecisa… aunque todo esto le había parecido una locura…dios! Ya no podía hacer nada…estaba frente a_ esa_ puerta… llevaba un traje de falda y Chaqueta negros y debajo una camisa blanca…la reunión de esa tarde se había extendido más de lo planeado y no había alcanzado a cambiarse…aun así se veía muy bonita…

Hiro abrió la puerta y sonrió con autosuficiencia…Sakura sonrió cuando lo vio…el mismo ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y pensaba que ella lo escogería…ella lo sabía porque lo conocía demasiado…seguía siendo el mismo…Sonrió aun mas…ya estaba segura que hacia lo correcto…lo supo en el instante en que vio su rostro…entro sin decir mucho…y fue él quien rompió el silencio…

-Déjame decir que estas increíblemente hermosa…-Le dijo con una sonrisota

-Gracias…- le respondió ella con una sonrisa también…- me alegro que estés aquí…

-Por supuesto… acaso creíste que te dejaría plantada- y la sonrisa no se iba del rostro de el…

-Ya lo hiciste una vez… no me puedes culpar por pensarlo- Ahora si se le borro… en cambio sakura seguía sonriendo…

-Sakura…yo creo que no te he pedido perdón por eso… pero te aseguro que ahora en nuestra nueva vida….no volverá a ocurrir nada como eso… te lo juro…

-Hiro…yo estuve pensando mucho…analice mi situación actual…y me di cuenta de mis errores…y quizás uno de esos fue irme sin darte la cara… reconozco que fui una cobarde…que lo he sido, y mi actitud solo ha lastimado a los demás… - Tomo la taza que tenia frente a ella y le dio su sorbo a su café…la dejo en su sitio y continuo…- Se que es hora de enfrentar los problemas…y hacer las cosas bien…esta vez sí funcionara… lo sé porque he tomado la determinación de luchar por lo que más quiero…y no dejármelo arrebatar una vez más…

Hiro sonrió…-Sabia que recapacitarías… somos el uno para el otro…pero dime porque tardaste tanto en darte cuenta…

Sakura amplió su sonrisa aun más…- Hiro…yo estoy aquí porque he decidido perdonarte…

_Flash back…_

_Sakura se encontraba en el departamento…por supuesto sola… quería entender por qué sentía ese vacío tan grande en su pecho…era la misma sensación que le daba cuando recién ocurrió el incidente con su familia…cada vez que se sentía sola…y que sentía que había perdido a las personas más importantes para ella…_

_-Una persona muy importante…-susurro… empezó a caminar hacia su habitación…pero se detuvo en una puerta que no era la suya…dudo un poco en si tomar el picaporte o no…pero aun así lo hizo…un extraño sentimiento la invadió cuando vio la habitación de Shaoran vacía…tanto que quiso llorar…así que se salió y se entro en la suya rápidamente…se iba a arrojar a su cama, cuando noto la foto que siempre estaba sobre su mesa de noche…_

_-Ay mama…cuanto te extraño- dijo con los ojos vidriosos…- tu si sabrías que hacer…_

_Vio la foto por un poco más de tiempo…y reparo en el collar que llevaba puesto su madre…siempre lo había adorado…y le dolió tanto cuando lo perdió…dejo la foto en la mesa de nuevo y de dirigió a su cómoda…y de uno de los cajones tomo el estuche en donde guardaba el juego de esmeraldas de su mama…juego que __**EL**__ había recuperado para ella…lo acaricio suavemente…y de pronto sintió una enormes ganas de llorar…ahora lo entendía todo…_

_-Por dios!- dijo en un sollozo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo…- Soy una tonta!..._

_Fin del flash back…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_(De regreso al presente…en donde comenzó el Capitulo)_

Dio un enorme suspiro… ya no había vuelta atrás… había tomado una decisión y esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para remediar las cosas…Se canso de llorar y lamentarse por su suerte…si quería ser feliz tendría que tomar las riendas de su vida dejar de ser tan indecisa… aunque todo esto le había parecido una locura…dios! Ya no podía hacer nada…estaba frente a _su _puerta… si la de _**EL**_…solo ese trozo de madera la separaba de su amado…ahora estaba segura que era amor lo que sentía hacia el…pero como decírselo… tanto tiempo perdido…tanto tiempo en el que había podido estar juntos…pero que por su indecisión lo había desperdiciado… pero ya no mas…esta vez sí haría las cosas bien…toco la puerta dos veces… escucho un leve sonido en el interior… los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas y sus latidos iban en aumento… como lo tomaría el… se alegraría… o ya sería muy tarde… sin importar su reacción estaba decidida a todo…la puerta se abrió lentamente…y detrás de esta el rostro de él cambiaba de soñoliento a sorprendido… muy sorprendido…

-Hola…- le dijo la castaña con voz temerosa…

-Sakura…que…-pero fue interrumpido por ella, quien al verlo se lo olvido todo lo que había planeado decirle y se lanzo a besarlo…claro que él le correspondió…pero aun así estaba un poco confundido…no entendía que hacia ella ahí…pero tampoco era que le molestara…se separaron por la falta de aire y en el rostro de Sakura se dejaba ver un tímido sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa…

-Eres tu…siempre has sido tú…-le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro…- Te amo…perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto…pero yo…-ahora fue él quien la interrumpió besándola dulcemente… poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando…Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…y él la tomo por la cintura…y caminado hacia atrás la llevo dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba hospedado…

No necesito escuchar mas…el solo hecho que ella le dijera que lo amaba también fue suficiente…por eso no dejo que continuara, simplemente la beso…la beso como tanto había querido hacerlo desde esa noche en el bar…la había extrañado…pero valió tanto la pena…

-Shaoran…- La castaña no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre cuando él empezó a besar su cuello dejando una camino de besos húmedos por este…- Dios…te extrañe tanto…

Shaoran sonrió…-Yo también te extrañe pequeña…-se separo un poco de ella para poderla ver a la cara…estaba completamente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada…le pareció que se veía adorable y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de besarla nuevamente…tenia que saber algo…no se podía quedar con la duda…-pero como es que estas aquí…que fue lo que paso con…

Sakura le puso un dedo sobre sus labios…-Se que debes tener muchas preguntas… pero no pueden esperar hasta mañana?… -Shaoran sonrió y con un gesto asintió…y se acerco nuevamente para besarla…pero esta vez no eran besos suaves…ni dulces…

Las piernas de la castaña dejaron de responder…los besos que le estaba dando Shaoran la dejaban sin aliento…era como si quisiera cobrarse por todo el tiempo que lo hizo esperar…claro que ella estaba dispuesta a pagar… el empezó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda y regreso a prestarle atención a su cuello…sintió un agradable corrientazo por su columna cuando el ambarino comenzó a desvestirla…primero se deshizo de su chaqueta…luego acaricio su espalda y comenzó a levantarle la blusa…Ella se separo de él un poco y subió los brazos para alentarlo a que continuara… estaba nerviosa y sentía que sus mejillas ardían…pero aun así no podía despegar su vista de los ojos de el…estaba perdida en ese hermoso color …esa mirada siempre le había encantado…pero que en ese instante tenia ese brillo de deseo que solamente le había visto en dos ocasiones…pero que simplemente nunca se había podido sacar de la cabeza…ahora entendía porque no le gustaba que la mirara fijamente…no era intimidación…simplemente que ahora estaba segura que no podía resistirse a eso ojos…

Cuando vio que sakura levantaba sus brazos para ayudarlo a agilizar su tarea de deshacerse de su blusa…sonrió…no podía evitarlo…Los ojos de ella estaba fijos en el…y brillaban aun más que nunca…siempre pensó que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto…pero le encantaban aun mas viendo como esas esmeraldas brillaban de deseo y lo más importante…amor…si…estaba seguro… sus nervios, sus sonrojos, su respiración agitada, todas y cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo eran causadas por el…y eso se sentía muy bien…

Se deshizo finalmente de la blusa arrojándola a un lado de la habitación y bajo los tirantes de su sostén para así poder besar sus hombros…acaricio sus brazos y su cintura mientras seguía besando sus hombros y cuello... subió lentamente sus manos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos…los toco suavemente logrando así que sakura gimiera suavemente y se acercara mas a él…deslizo sus manos ahora a su espalda…el Click del broche del sostén de la castaña le confirmo que ahora la podía sentir sin molestas prendas de por medio… beso uno de sus pechos primeo lentamente…y luego lo mordió suavemente…y se dispuso a aplicar el mismo tratamiento al otro…

Sakura dejaba escapar suaves gemidos que fueron en aumento a medida que sentía las caricias que Shaoran le propinaba…sentía su cuerpo arder, y apenas estaba comenzando…gruño al notar que ella ya estaba semi-desnuda y el aún conservaba toda su ropa…lo hizo detenerse…y cuando noto la mirada confundida del castaña…sonrió de manera picara…y ahora fue ella quien comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho por debajo de la camiseta que este llevaba puesta…luego comenzó a levantarla y con ayuda de Shaoran le arrebato no solo la camisa, sino que también el pantalón…lo empujo a la cama y se sentó sobre el…lo beso ferozmente…primero los labios…luego el cuello…siguió con su pecho...se levanto y ante la mirada expectante de el…desabrocho su falda y la dejo caer al suelo…Shaoran se sentó en la cama y la tomo por las caderas para acercarla a él…empezó besando su abdomen…y fue subiendo lentamente mientras ella nuevamente quedaba sentada sobre el…busco desesperadamente sus labios…sus alientos se mezclaron…sus lenguas jugaron alterándose para entrar en sus bocas, primero en una y luego en la otra…

El silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por los gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar….y que cada vez iban en aumento…Shaoran sintió que ya no podía mas…así que deslizo una de sus manos y acaricio la parte más intima de la castaña…para luego penetrarla con su dedo…se dio cuenta de lo húmeda y lista que estaba así que la levanto y le quito la ultima prenda de ropa interior que tenia puesta…y luego se quito la suya…Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al notar la erección del castaño…el la tomo por la mano y le ayudo a acomodarse nuevamente sobre el…la castaña soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió el miembro se Shaoran entrar en ella…continuo bajando hasta que lo sintió lo más adentro de ella posible…El la tomo por las caderas, mientras ella se aferro a su espalda…y así en esa posición…sentados en el orillo de la cama…comenzaron a amarse como tanto lo habían deseado…

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas…pero poco a poco empezaron a subir el ritmo…Los gemidos de sakura eran cada vez mas fuertes…así como las embestidas del castaño…la tomo fuertemente por las caderas y sin salir de ella se levanto y la recostó sobre la cama… comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza…Sakura se aferro a las sabanas de la cama mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar por el placer que le producía…mas no pudo contenerse cuando el castaño subió sus piernas y las apoyo en sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarla fuerte y rápidamente…Sentía como la castaña se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda debajo suyo… y no pudo evitar sonreír…y más cuando veía la sonrisa de satisfacción que ella dejaba ver entre gemidos y jadeos…sabia que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el…y como no…si estaban tocando el cielo con las manos…Sakura sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la excitante sensación que la invadida…si estaba alcanzando el orgasmo…y sabia que él no tardaría en seguirla por la intensidad de sus embestidas…Shaoran sintió contraer todos los músculos del cuerpo de la castaña…la sintió apretarse más a él…y el no pudo evitarlo…una última embestida y se vino con ella…despacio bajo las piernas de sakura de sus hombros y aun sin salir de ella se recostó sobre su pecho… ambos estaban agitados…sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas…ninguno dijo nada…solo estaban ahí sintiéndose juntos…

Aunque no era exactamente como lo había planeado…su reencuentro con Shaoran era perfecto…simplemente perfecto…Todas y cada una de las caricias se sentían tan bien…en ese instante más que nunca sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta…nunca ningún otro hombre podría hacerla sentir de esa manera… tan amada…tan deseada…tan completa… el solo sentirlo con ella, hacia que todos sus miedos se desaparecieran… había perdido todo lo que más quería…pero ahora había encontrado algo aun mas importante para ella…sakura acariciaba la espalda de él mientras trataba de regular su respiración…el ambarino se levanto y se recostó al lado de ella…y entonces sus miradas se encontraron…ambos se sonrieron…y el la beso suavemente…sin prisas…

-Te amo- le susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro…

-Yo también Shaoran…yo también te amo…-Le respondió ella con una sonrisa…

Esa noche hablaron un poco de todo…pero lo más importante…se amaron tanto como sus cuerpos se lo permitieron…y así los encontró el amanecer…juntos en un eterno abrazo… era como si no se quisieran separar…pero claro tendría que hacerlo…aun tenían muchas cosas que aclarar…Shaoran se levanto para recibir el desayuno que habían pedido y sakura aprovecho para entrar al baño…tomo la camisa de la pijama de shaoran y se la puso mientras se dirigía al baño…cuando salió lo encontró sentado en la cama junto con el desayuno y apenas la vio una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios…

-Qué?...- le pregunto ella un poco sonrojada por la mirada de el…

-Nada…es solo que esa camisa se te ve mejor a ti que a mi…aunque yo te prefiero sin nada encima…bueno solo conmigo… - la castaña se sonrojo y el sonrió…como había extrañado estar así con ella…bromeando y viendo sus lindos sonrojos…

-Shaoran!...-le regaño ella avergonzada…

-Ven a comer que debes tener hambre…además necesitas recuperar las fuerzas…no quiero que te me desmayes en la parte más interesante…

-De qué?...- le pregunto con inocencia..

-De que crees?- Shaoran alzo las cejas de manera sugestiva…y de nuevo el sonrojo de la castaña apareció cuando lo entendió…el comenzó a reír…-oye que mente…yo hablaba de una película…pero ya vi a que es a lo viniste…no te podías esperar dos meses…tanto me deseas?...

-Tu…-dijo mas avergonzada aun…si era posible claro…- eres un idiota…

-Pero así me amas…-le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante…ella no le discutió…era verdad…para que negarlo…así pervertido…arrogante …egocéntrico…bromista…con todo eso y mucho mas se enamoro de el…y lo mejor era que ni se dio cuenta en qué momento paso…

Continuaron desayunando entre bromas y sonrojos…como siempre…las cosas volvieron a la normalidad… bueno claro con la diferencia que ahora estaban juntos…pero claro…shaoran aun tenía una duda…y aunque no quería era mejor aclarar todo de una vez...

-Sakura…-la llamo acariciando su espalda…ella estaba recostada sobre él mientras descansaban un poco en la cama viendo televisión…

-Dime…-le respondió ella somnolienta…

-Como es que estas aquí…

-Ah…Eso… tienes que agradecerle a Eriol…el me dio el pasaje…creo que ya sabía lo que decidiría…en serio es muy extraño…

-Lo sé…dímelo a mí que lo conozco de toda la vida…pero… y que paso con hiro…yo creí que tu…

-Bueno…esa si es una historia un poco más larga…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa…-Antes de ir al aeropuerto, fui a verlo a su hotel…le había prometido darle una respuesta…y así lo hice…claro que no era la que él esperaba…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(_Otra vez al viernes …jejeje no se pierdan)_

-Hiro…yo estuve pensando mucho…analice mi situación actual…y me di cuenta de mis errores…y quizás uno de esos fue irme sin darte la cara… reconozco que fui una cobarde…que lo he sido, y mi actitud solo ha lastimado a los demás… - Tomo la taza que tenia frente a ella y le dio su sorbo a su café…la dejo en su sitio y continuo…- Se que es hora de enfrentar los problemas…y hacer las cosas bien…esta vez sí funcionara… lo sé porque he tomado la determinación de luchar por lo que más quiero…y no dejármelo arrebatar una vez más…

Hiro sonrió…-Sabia que recapacitarías… somos el uno para el otro…pero dime porque tardaste tanto en darte cuenta…

Sakura amplió su sonrisa aun más…- Hiro…yo estoy aquí porque he decidido perdonarte…-el iba a decir algo pero ella no se lo permitió…- pero eso no significa que vaya a regresar contigo…

-Qué?...pero de que estás hablando…estas aquí…yo creí que tu…

-Así es…tu creíste…pero te equivocaste…te dije que analice mi situación…y me di cuenta que es por ese maldito rencor que guardaba hacia ti que no me podía entregar por completo…

-Pero te casaste con ese sujeto…

-Si pero siempre existió esa sombra de mi pasado…

-Pero él no te ama…si ni siquiera lucha por ti…yo en su lugar…

-Tu no eres como el…Shaoran también tuvo un doloroso pasado…no se aferra mucho a las cosas pues piensa que tarde o temprano todos lo abandonaran…incluso yo…y no estaba tan equivocado…te confieso que me lograste tentar… casi acepto tu propuesta…pues tenía miedo… ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer…

-Y porque cambiaste de opinión…aun no es tarde para nosotros…

-No… si lo es…porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada de él… y contra eso no puedo hacer nada…

-Sakura!...que no ves…yo te necesito…se que cometí un error…pero te prometo que lo reparare…créeme que desearía no haberlo hecho…

-En cambio yo no…

-Que- eso si que lo sorprendió…-a que te refieres…

-Bueno…porque si no me hubieras traicionado…nunca hubiese conocido a Shaoran…-le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica…- creo que nunca te lo dije…pero él y yo nos conocimos esa noche en las vegas…fue extraño…pero creo que nos gustamos de una vez…aunque puso ser también producto del licor…

-Espera…tu lo conociste esa noche…no me digas que pasaste la noche con el…fue por eso no regresaste a la habitación?...

Sakura sonrió…-Así es…no me enorgullezco de aceptar que me acosté con un extraño la noche que lo conocí…pero no me arrepiento de nada…el me ayudo a salir del hueco en el que me dejaste…

-Pero que puede tener el que no tenga yo… ni siquiera tiene la fortuna de su familia…yo soy más rico que él!-Hiro ya se estaba desesperando…

-Este asunto nunca fue por dinero…que no lo entiendes… …nunca le agrade a tu familia…siempre me vieron como una arrimista… contigo siempre tenía que fingir, nunca podía ser yo misma porque te avergonzaba, siempre todo tenía que ver contigo…yo ni siquiera importaba…incluso…recuerdas el collar de mi madre…el de esmeraldas…

-Si pero…que tiene que ver en esto…

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te conté que había que tenido que empeñarlo para pagar las deudas de mi departamento…-Hiro pareció meditarlo…pero negó con la cabeza…-Yo si…y te cito: " deja de llorar por esa tontería…solo es un collar…yo te puedo comprar todos los que quieres, y más finos..De seguro ese era una baratija"…

-Yo…-hiro bajo la cabeza avergonzado por su actitud…-Solo era un idiota…pero te juro que ha cambiado…sakura que no ves…tu sacas lo mejor de mi…siempre lo has hecho…

-Mira hiro…-Sakura se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa para dejar ver el hermoso collar de su madre…

-Pero como…

-Shaoran…el lo consiguió para mi…

-Mando a hacer una igual?...

-No…este es el original… lo sé porque tenía un grabado que mi padre mando hacer especialmente para mi madre… Shaoran lo rastreo y lo hizo traer para mi… me lo dio en mi cumpleaños…ese fue su regalo…

-….-hiro no supo que decir…

-Ahora lo vez… yo ni siquiera se lo pedí…el lo hizo por iniciativa propia…así es el…aunque nunca lo diga siempre se preocupa por mi…siempre está pendiente de mi…en ese tiempo yo ni siquiera le había hablado de ese collar y lo importante que era para mí…el es muy observador y siempre sabe cuando algo me pasa…me conoce tan bien que incluso sabe que de haberme presionado yo hubiese huido de el…por eso no interfirió…por eso se alejo…para que yo pudiera pensar con cabeza fría… y tomar la mejor decisión…y así lo hice… Hiro tú eres mi pasado…y contra eso nada ni nadie podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo…pero Shaoran es mi presente…y también mi futuro…

-Sakura…

-Hiro…por eso yo te perdono…porque de no haber sido por ti nunca lo hubiese conocido… y porque si no lo hago jamás podre ser feliz…no saco nada guardándote ningún rencor…es hora de seguir con mi vida…y también tu tienes que seguir con la tuya…yo no soy la mujer para ti- diciendo esto se levanto…cuando se alejo una poco se volteo a verlo y le sonrió- si es verdad que cambiaste me alegro mucho por ti…estoy segura que encontraras una mujer a la cual podrás hacer feliz…así como Shaoran lo hace conmigo…

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación…bajo rápidamente y tomo el primer taxi hacia su departamento…tenia que recoger sus cosas ya que saldría esa misma noche hacia Londres en busca de su esposo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_(Y de nuevo al presente =P)_

-Ya veo… yo nuca supe que ese collar tenia un grabado…que decía?…-le pregunto interesado el castaño…

-"Te amare por siempre"…mi padre se lo regalo el día de su primer aniversario…pero…de todo lo que te conté…eso es lo que te interesa?…

-Bueno…si…

-Shaoran…

-Qué?…tu debes saber por anticipado lo feliz que me hace saber qué me quieres… así que para que repetirlo… además no te lo demostré ayer lo suficiente?... o es que quieres más?…

-Shaoran!... porque siempre…-pero fue interrumpida por los labios de el que la aprisionaron…

-Te amo mi flor de cerezo…-le susurro contra sus labios antes de volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en un pequeño restaurante en Hong Kong…

-Has sabido algo de Sakura o de Shaoran?

-No…no puedo creer lo ingrata que es sakura… después que la ayude a empacar en tiempo record ella ni siquiera me llama para avisarme como salieron las cosas…

-Bueno Tommy… a lo mejor están muy ocupados para llamar…

-Pues en eso tienes razón… solo espero que todo haya salido bien…Eriol crees que debimos acompañarla?…

-No solo haríamos mal tercio…además casi no hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos…-Diciendo esto le tomo la mano y le sonrió…

-Yo sé…-le dijo ella respondiendo su sonrisa…- Pero teníamos que arreglar las cosas entre nuestros amigos…ay sakura se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando le cuente…

-No creo que Shaoran se sorprenda mucho…no es tan despistado como parece…además creo que la noche que se fue noto que no estaba solo…

-Solo espero que no piense mal de mí…-le dijo la amatista un poco sonrojada…

-Eso jamás… quien podría pensar mal de ti…-y se acerco a besarla…- ya verás lo feliz que se pondrá sakura…

-Eso espero… ayyy ya no puedo esperar a que vuelva…-Dijo tomoyo con sus ojos brillando… eriol sonrió…esa chica si era extraña…pero que mas da… muy extraña y todo, pero lo tenia loco por ella…y eso si que era muy extraño en el…digo, el que se enamoraba era Shaoran…el no…pero como resistirse a la bella chica que tenia enfrente…tan dulce y expresiva… además de calculadora y manipuladora…una extraña combinación…pero a la vez perfecta…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Yo se que me demore mucho en subir el cap...lo siento, pero es que he estado un poco (muuuyyy) ocupada...pero de todas maneras aqui se los dejo...espero que lo hayan disfrutado...jejeje como que tomoyo y Eriol estan untos!...jejeje que sorpresa no?...

Esta capitulo es especial para mi...porque en este preciso momento he recibido **100 reviews!**,,,si 100!...y Eso me tiene muyyyy contenta...no pense que mi primera historia tuviera tanta acogida...y por eso estoy feliz...y gracias porque su apoyo es mi mayor motivacion para seguir escribiendo...por eso quiero agracerer a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron sus comentarios:

**- alessandra.w **

**-aridarck **

**- ' Asuka-hime' **

**-Ayame2009 **

**-cainat06 **

**-Chika-Phantom-Li **

**-ChOcOfReSaS **

**- ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs **

**- clamp-girl **

**-Eliza-UchihaLi **

**-hadita-lp **

**- LaDOTT **

**- lfanycka **

**- mitsuko2000 **

**-Moka-SyS **

**- moonlight-Li **

**- NaoKa **

**- nena05000 **

**- Nikkychipu**

**- Pechochale17 **

**-pricessitha45655**

**- Sarita Li **

**-Sweeping Girl **

**- Tachikawa de Ishida**

Muchas gracias chikos por su apoyo!...ademas quiero agradecer a todos aquillos que me pusieron en su lista de autores favoritas,,,y en el de las historias...pero cuyos nombres no tengo en este momento...pero gracias...

Con respecto al cap. yo se que es un poco confuso...espero lo hayan entendido...y yo se que al principio no se sabe a quien escogio sakura...pero no me canso de decirlo...ME ENCANTA EL SUSPENSO...jejeje no piensen que soy mala...miren que siempre los complazco...me pidieron un lemmon...asi que aqui lo tienes lfanycka espero te guste... aunque con respecto a la otra peticion...tendre qe pensarlo un poco...ya veremos que pasa...y jejeje como que tomoyo y Eriol estan untos!... que sorpresa no?...pero cuando paso?...ni yo lo se...jejeeje...

...de todo corazon espero que les haya gustado...y si no...no me den muy duro =P...no mentiras...ya saben la sinceridad ante todo... espero sus comentarios y opiniones...y espero no demorarme tanto en subir el prozimo cap...pero no prometo nada...

**Con respecto al proximo capitulo**...creo que los voy a dejar con la intriga...solo les dire que alguien del pasado de Shaoran va regresar con malas noticias...y no...no es Samantha...jejeje tampoco tan redundante...asi que nos vemos en la proxima...


	15. Sidestory

**HOLA A TODOS**...Si yo se que me he demorado mucho en subir este cap...SORRY...SORRY...SORRY...SORRY...SORRY...solo por eso...he decidido hacer un cap especial...antes de seguir con la historia...espero les guste...

**CHAPTER 15**

Muy bien, a petición de mi querido público, aquí está la historia perdida entre Eriol y Tomoyo…contada por sus propios protagonistas…jejej espero la disfruten…

**SIDESTORY**

-Aun no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado…-dijo la castaña haciendo pucheros…

-Hay lo siento sakurita…pero es que tú estabas tan ocupada con tus problemas que simplemente no encontré el momento preciso para decírtelo…- le respondió su prima

-Aun así tommy…se supone que soy tu mejor amiga…y Tu…por qué no estás sorprendido?…-le dijo esto último a su esposo

-Porque francamente ya me lo veía venir…tu eres la única que no se dio cuenta, en serio sakura vives en otro mundo…-

-Oye… eres muy malo Shaoran…tu deberías apoyarme…

-Lo haría si tuvieras la razón…además tú te casaste sin decírselo a ella, no tienes derecho a reprocharle nada…aunque si me gustaría saber cuando fue que comenzó todo esto…

-Ahh…-intervino Eriol quien había estado mirando divertido la escena…-todo comenzó la noche del cumpleaños de Sakura…recuerdan que estuvimos en el bar…

-Pero yo no note nada ese noche- les dijo la castaña…

-Claro que no…tú estabas demasiado ocupada besando a tu esposo en la entrada del bar…-le dijo divertida la amatista…

-Ahh!...no me digas que tú me viste tommy…que vergüenza…

-No solo yo sakurita…todos los que estábamos en la mesa…y en el bar esa noche…-sakura se sonrojo y Shaoran simplemente sonrió…- si vieras la cara de Akira cuando los vio…por poco y le a un infarto…

-No puedo creerlo…

-Por que tanto escándalo… era obvio que nos iban a ver…

-y Tu por qué no me dijiste nada Shaoran…

-Simplemente creí que te gustaba dar ese tipo de espectáculos…eres mala sakura…

-Idiota…como puedes creer eso de mí…-le reprocho la castaña completamente roja de la vergüenza…

Shaoran solo se encogió en hombros y restándole importancia al asunto dijo:- ya déjalo así…igual ya nos vieron…y recuerda que estamos aquí es para saber cómo estos dos terminaron juntos…

-Hay si es cierto…lo siento chicos…

-Muy bien- continúo Eriol- como les iba diciendo…esa noche en el bar…después que ustedes se fueron…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash Back…_

_-Solo espero que las cosas entre ellos salgan bien…-le dijo suavemente la amatista, mientras bailaban una dulce melodía…_

_-Tranquila…ya los viste…estoy seguro que ya van a arreglar por fin todas sus diferencias…_

_-Eso espero Eriol…realmente quiero que sakurita sea feliz…ella se lo merece…_

_-La quieres mucho, no es así?..._

_-Por supuesto…ella es mi hermana…y la he visto sufrir tanto que se me arruga el corazón de solo pensarlo…ella necesita de alguien que la cuide y la sepa valorar…pero sobre todo que la haga muy feliz…_

_-Y que hay de ti…_

_-De mi?...a que te refieres con eso?..._

_-Tú no necesitas de alguien que te cuide y te quiera…_

_Tomoyo sonrió con ironía, se separo un poco de él para mirarlo de frente y le dijo: -No Eriol…el amor conmigo no va…ya lo intente muchas veces…y las misma he fracasado… simplemente me hecho a la idea que nunca voy a tener un romance así…como el de sakura…_

_-Sabes…-le susurró eriol…-yo antes pensaba lo mismo que tu…_

_-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión…-pregunto intrigada la amatista…-_

_-Shaoran…bueno, El y su loca historia de amor con sakura…veras…el siempre ha sido el enamoradizo de los dos…el si se arriesga y aunque pierda…al menos puede decir que lo intento…nunca se lo he dicho…pero lo la admiro y lo envidio por eso…tiene esa habilidad de pararse y continuar ante las adversidades…en cambio yo simplemente me di por vencido…_

_-Eriol…_

_-Pero míralo ahora…por fin encontró a el amor de su vida…y su historia no es para nada convencional…pero eso no hace menos fuerte sus sentimientos…siente angustia, celos, felicidad…de todo y al mismo tiempo…sus cambios de humor son tan rápidos que asustan…sakura literalmente lo está enloqueciendo…pero nunca en la vida lo había visto tan feliz…y simplemente por eso…es que yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo…yo también quiero volver a sentir eso…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Las palabras de Eriol esa noche, me calaron fuerte…después que me dejo en mi departamento…no pude conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que me dijo…

-ya veo…-intervino la castaña…- pero eriol si tiene razón en algo…Tommy tu también mereces que te quieran…realmente me sorprendió saber que están juntos…pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegro por ti…al contrario…

-Hay sakura…gracias!...-la amatista emocionada la abrazo…y sakura por supuesto le correspondió….

-bueno podemos seguir…

-Hay que insensible eres Shaoran…no ves que es un momento emotivo…

-si pero, si siguen así no vamos a terminar nunca…

-Tienes razón…-le respondió la amatista…- en que estábamos …ah si…bueno, después de eso…como ustedes recuerdan, hiro regreso…y fue cuando empezaron a tener problemas…Eriol me llamo y me dijo que tenía que contarme algo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash Back_

_-No puedo creer que no vaya hacer nada…-dijo molesta tomoyo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café…_

_-Lo sé…eso mismo le dije yo…pero ya ves…como es de testarudo, ni yo pude persuadirlo…_

_-Pero eriol…Sakura no puede regresar con Hiro…ese hombre no ha hecho otra cosa que hacerla sufrir…el tiene que defender a su esposa…luchar por ella…_

_-Se lo que sientes…pero Shaoran no va hacer tal cosa…_

_-Por qué no?..._

_-Por que en estos momentos el siente que sakura no le pertenece ni le perteneció nunca…por eso no hará nada…el piensa que ella quiere irse…y el no va a retenerla…_

_-Tenemos que hacer algo…_

_-No tommy…esta vez no…_

_-Qué?… pero que dices …como que no?...piensas dejar las cosas así…no puedo creerlo…_

_-Es lo mejor… si sakura esta dudando…es porque no está segura de lo que siente…o simplemente no quiere a shaoran…no como yo pensé…y si es así…es mejor que se vaya…El no se merece esto…_

_-Pero como puedes decir eso…hace un par de días decías que eran perfectos el uno para el otro…y ahora estás diciendo que es mejor que ella se vaya?..._

_-No…solo digo que si no lo quiere es mejor que no lo haga sufrir con su indecisión…_

_-Y que me dices de el…si es tan cobarde como para dejar que in idiota se roba a su esposa…tal vez sea el quien no la merezca!- la amatista comenzó a subir la voz…_

_-Cálmate Tomoyo…además esta es una decisión que ellos deben tomar…esta vez no podemos intervenir…-dijo eriol tratando de sonar tranquilo…_

_-Eres tan o más cobarde que el…que vas a saber tu sobre luchar por lo que quieres…si nunca te has enamorado…solo eres un mujeriego que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás… solo te importa tu propio beneficio…y…_

_-no hable de mi como si me conociera- Diciendo esto se levanto de su asiento con evidente molestia…saco un poco de dinero de su billetera y la arrojo sobre la mesa…y levantando su vista hacia la amatista le dijo de una manera tan fría que le sorprendió…-que tenga buena tarde Señorita Daidouji…_

_Eriol se retiro y tomoyo quedo estática en su lugar…nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera…y menos esperaba que eriol fuese quien lo haría…el siempre había sido cordial y muy amable con ella…pero eso tono frio y esa mirada inexpresiva…si que la sorprendió…_

_Fin del Flash back._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vaya…no puedo imaginarte molesto Eriol…si siempre estas de buen humor…

-Ya ves, sakura, hasta yo me molesto a veces…

-es que a nadie le gusta que le digan la verdad en la cara…-ahora quien intervino fue Shaoran…

-Oye…tu sabes que eso no es cierto…al menos no siempre fui así…

-A que se refieren…-pregunto con inocencia la castaña…

-A que eriol no siempre fue el idiota mujeriego que conoces…

-gracias viejo…tu si que eres un buen amigo…(nótese el sarcasmo)…

-A no?...entonces ti si te has enamorado…

-Una vez sakurita…pero ese si es una larga historia y si te la cuento nunca vamos a llegar a la parte que nos interesa…mejor dile a Shaoran que te le cuente una noche de estas…

-Está bien…

-Para que le dices eso…si ella y yo no charlamos en las noches…tenemos mejores cosas que hacer…-diciendo esto el castaño sonrió de manera picara, e hizo que sakura se sonrojara notoriamente…

-Shaoran!…-Eriol y tomoyo comenzaron a reír…

-Ay sakurita…no entiendo como después de tanto tiempo aun te avergüenzas por sus comentarios…deberías estar acostumbrada…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo tommy…no eres la que vive con el…Además Eriol no es un pervertido de primera como shaoran…

-Eso es lo que tu no sabes…-intervino el castaño…- Tu conoces al eriol cordial que se muestra solo en la superficie…yo conozco sus más profundos secretos…podría incluso hacer que tomoyo lo deje…

-Oye tu cállate…-Shaoran empezó a reírse…

-como cuales…-le pregunto intrigada la amatista…

-bueno veras…una vez cuando teníamos 17 eriol conoció una chica que trabajaba en uno de eso lugares donde cuidan ciegos y el…

-mejor volvamos con nuestra historia…-interrumpió nervioso eriol…

-Oh vamos eriol que tan malo puede ser…-le dijo su novia…mientras shaoran solo se reía

-Eres muy malo Shaoran- le reprocho su esposa…

-Hay solo era una broma…

-Mejor regresemos a como esta maravillosa y hermosa mujer cautivo mi corazón…

-si claro…con cumplidos te quieres salvar no?- decía un muy divertido Shaoran…

-Bueno ya…-dijo tratando de sonar serio eriol- mejor continuemos…en donde íbamos…ahí si… bueno tomoyo y yo discutimos por culpa de ustedes…

-Oye…-reclamaron los dos castaños al unisonó…

-Pero si es la verdad…en fin…el domingo de esa semana…que casualmente fue el día un que shaoran partió para Londres…tomoyo fue a verme a mi departamento…eran como las 7 de la noche y yo estaba solo…pensando en nuestra discusión…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash Back_

_-Tomoyo…que estas hacienda a…_

_-Necesito hablar contigo…puedo pasar…_

_-Seguro…-eriol estaba más que sorprendido…el no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo había dejado las cosas la ultima vez…pero no se imagino que ella fuera a disculparse con el…porque a eso había ido cierto?...tomaron asiento en la sala…y ella comenzó…_

_-Eriol… yo…me siento muy apenada por lo que te dije…yo no tenía ni idea..Y tú tenías razón…_

_-Tomoyo de que estás hablando…_

_-Después de hablar contigo…fui a ver a Shaoran…quería reclamarle por su comportamiento…pero terminamos hablando de ti…y el me conto lo de Stelle…_

**-Quien es Stelle?…-pregunto la castaña intrigada…**

**-ya deja de interrumpir quieres, después te cuento…- le regaño Shaoran…**

_-Ahhh… ya veo…_

_-por eso quería disculparme…yo nunca me imagine que tuvieras esa clase de pasado…y nunca debí gritarte de esa manera…realmente lo siento…_

_-Está bien tomoyo… no importa…igual no había forma que lo supieras y yo tampoco debí tratarte así…yo también lo siento…_

_-No te disculpes eriol…además también tenias razón en cuanto a shaoran…y pues en que ellos deben resolver sus problemas solos…es solo que siempre ha estado pendiente de sakura…y me es difícil asimilar que ella debe cuidarse sola…y que no siempre voy a estar ahí para ella…_

_-Sabes…yo creo que es hora de que empieces a pensar más en ti…-le dijo esto acercándose a ella…_

_-hay eriol…yo ya te dije que…-pero el la callo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios…_

_-tomoyo…por que te sigues negando la oportunidad de ser feliz…si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás lo que pudiste ganar…_

_-Eriol…yo…_

_-déjame intentarlo…déjame demostrarte que no todos los hombres son tan malos como piensas…se que no soy perfecto…y que mi historial no es el mejor…pero si sabes sobre stelle…sabes muy bien mis razones para ser así…solo necesito encontrar a alguien a quien querer…y tu necesitas quien te quiera…déjame intentarlo…_

_-eriol…yo no soy del tipo de mujeres que frecuentas…por que yo?…_

_-Porque no?...eres la mujer más dulce y divertida que he conocido en la vida…jamás me había sentido tan cómodo simplemente hablando con alguien que no fuera Shaoran…eres hermosa y tan manipuladora como yo…tienes idea de lo difícil que sería encontrar a otra como tu?…no quiero quedarme preguntándome que hubiera pasado…al menos quiero tener la oportunidad…en serio me gustas …me di cuenta de ello en estos días en que no hemos hablado…odio estar peleando contigo… aunque fueron unos cuantos días apenas… realmente me hiciste falta tommy…solo hizo falta de una tonta discusión para darme cuanto de lo indispensable que te has vuelto para mi…acaso no sientes lo mismo por mi…_

_-Eriol…yo…- realmente estaba sorprendida…se había ido a disculpar…no se esperaba esto…pero no era que le molestara…era cierto que en estos días también había notado la falta que le hacia el ingles…será que debería darle la oportunidad…_

_Pero antes que pudiera responderle eriol la beso…el beso fue suave…y la tomo por sorpresa…pero poco a poco se vio correspondiéndole…el la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a el…y aprovechando para profundizar el beso…tomoyo estaba nerviosa…pero ese beso le había revuelto todo por dentro…de una buena manera claro…se separaron por la falta de aire…y antes que el pudiera decir algo mas…ella lo volvió a besar…pero esta vez el beso iba cargado de pasión…ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la recostó contra el sofá quedando sobre ella…se miraron por unos instantes…y así decirse nada…continuaron besándose…_

_Fin del Flash back._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tomoyo!...no me digas que tu y Eriol….

-Ja!…sabia que esa noche no estabas solo…además que ese abrigo amarillo lo había visto en algún lado…-dijo shaoran haciendo sonrojar a tomoyo- pudiste haberte ahorrado las escusas y decirme la verdad de una buena vez…

-Si…pero en ese momento ni yo sabía que decirte…además ella y yo no habíamos aclarado nada…no podía llegar y decirte de buenas a primera que me había acostado con ella…sin saber si sería algo de una vez…o el inicio de una relación…

-Pero tomoyo…tú no eres así…

-Hay lo se sakura…o se que me paso esa noche…simplemente me deje llevar…pero francamente no me arrepiento…-diciendo esto tomo la mano de su ahora novio

-y después de eso…

-bueno…tomoyo y yo hablamos…y pues decidimos darnos una oportunidad…tu estabas en Londres…y sakura estaba muy ocupada esperándote…así que aprovechamos para pasar tiempo juntos…y ver cómo iban las cosas… y si funcionaban y estábamos juntos para cuando regresaras…bueno…les contaríamos…

-Ya veo…genial…eso quiere decir que llevan que…dos meses juntos?…

-Así es…

-Oye…ese es un record personal Eriol…

-Ya cállate Shaoran…

-Espera…por qué dices eso…acaso tu y stelle no duraron más tiempo?...-pregunto la amatista…

-Quien es Stelle?...-pregunto la castaña…

-bueno…tommy es que técnicamente Ella nunca fue mi novia…por eso es que shaoran dice eso…

-Quien es Stelle?...-volvió a preguntar la castaña…

-Ah ya veo…entonces…esa es básicamente nuestra historia…tienen alguna otra duda

-Yo si- dijo sakura- -Quien es Stelle?...

-Quieres ya dejar de preguntar eso…

-Pero si yo quiero saber...vamos shaoran cuéntame…

-No…

-Pero si tú dijiste que lo harías…

-Dije que lo haría otro día…

-Cual es la diferencia…

-Que ahora no quiero hacerlo…

-Cuéntame…

-No…

-Por favor…

-No…

-Por …

-No…

-Que malo eres…

-Jejeje

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora...** Hola de nuevo...les pido disculpas por haberme demorado en subir este capitulo...pero es que he estado muy ocupada...les prometo que voy a tratar de subir el proximo mas rapido...igual ya casi lo tengo terminado...

Con respecto el al capitulo...yo se que es cortito...pero es una pequeña historia aparte...ya que algunos quieran saber como fue que terminaron ese par juntos...espero le haya gustado...ya para el proximo si seguimos con la historia...

Muchas agracias a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones...espero pronto sus reviews...y sigan al pendiente que ya nos acercamos al final...pero no se preocupen que aun falta...ademas estoy pensando en escribir otro fic..pero no se...aun no me he decidido...pues aun no tengo muy clara la historia...igual cualquier cosa les aviso...

**Proximo cap:** Ahora si...la persona del pasado de Shaoran regresa con muy malas noticias...a que no adiviman que es?...

Nos vemos...


	16. Visita inesperada

HOLA A TODAS...SI ESTOY VIVA...PERDON POR LA DEMORA JEJEJE...AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 16...ESPERO LES GUSTE...

**CHAPER 16**

-Es increíble como han cambiado las cosas no?...-dijo la castaña entrando a su nueva habitación.

-Bueno…han pasado dos meses, que querías…era obvio que las cosas tienen que cambiar…nosotros somos un ejemplo claro de ello no?...

-supongo-y es que su esposo tenía razón… las cosas sí que habían cambiado…no solo Tomoyo y Eriol habían formalizado su relación( que mantuvieron secreta hasta que Shaoran regreso de Inglaterra)… sino que también para ellos mismos las cosas habían cambiado… Para empezar estaban juntos…y enamorados que era lo más importante…también estaba el hecho de que ahora si parecían una pareja normal, antes que el ambarino regresara, él y sakura hablaron y decidieron que lo mejor y más práctico seria que ellos durmieran en la misma habitación, así que ella paso sus pertenecías hacia la habitación que de ahora en adelante seria suya…bueno suya y de su esposo…

-que sucede?...-la voz del castaño la saco de sus pensamientos…

-ahh?...

-estas muy distraída…llevo rato tratando de llamar tu atención…

-Y que me decías….

-nada olvídalo…

-oye espera…-de verdad que se enojaba con facilidad… aunque por otra parte… el acababa de regresar de un largo viaje…y el que ella lo estuviera ignorando no ayudaba para nada…-a dónde vas?

-A la ducha, quiero refrescarme…espera ahora salgo…a menos que quieras venir conmigo?- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora…la castaña se sonrojo…la verdad que no se acostumbraba a su nueva relación…y se puso realmente nerviosa cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella…

-Shaoran…-su nombre le salió casi en un susurro…

-Shhh…ven conmigo…-la tomo de la mano y la guio lentamente hacia la ducha…ella no ofreció resistencia…al contrario se dejo llevar como un títere….Lentamente se fueron despojando de sus ropas y entraron en la ducha…El agua estaba fría…ya estaba entrando el verano…pero no les importo…Shaoran acaricio cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña como si nunca lo hubiera tocado…se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo…tomo el jabón y lo esparció por todas y cada una de las curvas de sakura, mientras esta solo dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros… primero empezó por la espalda…luego tomo los hombros y los brazos…paso sus manos por su pequeña cintura y la acarició y enjabono, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, los tomo con ambas manos y los acarició haciendo círculos en ellos mientras mostraba una sonrisa traviesa…La castaña decidió que ese juego lo podían jugar ambos…así que le quito Shaoran el jabón…y empezó ella a pasarlo por todo el cuerpo del ambarino, mientras este solo sonreía.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su espalda…de un momento a otro el jabón dejo de importarles y empezaron a besarse con hambre… hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y no se tenían tan cerca…dejaron el agua correr para poder sacarse el jabón, ya que estaban resbalosos…aun así continuaron con las caricias y los besos que cada vez eran más apasionados… ya no aguantando mas Shaoran alzo a sakura y la recostó en la pared…Ella lo rodeo por la cintura y sintió como el castaño entraba en ella rápidamente y como comenzaba a embestirla en rápidos y fuertes movimientos…ella se aferro a su espalda con las uñas mientras el continuaba con sus movimientos…el clímax no tardo en llegar…había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y la falta de delicadeza era la prueba de ello…

Aun con la respiración entrecortada sakura libero a Shaoran de su abrazo y continuaron con su baño entre caricias y besos…cuando terminaron salieron la castaña estaba intentando secarse un poco para poder vestirse pero los planes de Shaoran eran otros.

-Quieres quedarte quieto…que no ves que trato de vestirme…-se quejo la castaña

-Y quien te dijo que voy a dejar que te vistas…-le dijo rodeándola por la cintura y besando su cuello…

-Shaoran…tienes que desempacar y yo voy a preparar algo de comer…que no tienes hambre?...

-Estoy hambriento…

-Yo también…por qué no me dejas ir y te preparo algo de comer…

-Porque tengo hambre…y no es precisamente comida lo que se me antoja…

-oye pero…-pero fue inútil…antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas se encontraba apresada entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo que la besaba apasionadamente y la llevaba lentamente hacia la cama…ella intento resistirse al principio…de verdad necesitaba comer algo…pero por otro lado…

La noche transcurrió más rápida de lo que ambos pudieron notar, aunque claro no es que hayan dormido de a mucho que digamos…en fin… amanecía sobre la ciudad de Hong Kong y de nuevo Sakura estaba tratando de liberarse del aprisionamiento al que era sometida…

-Oh vamos Shaoran…necesito comer algo, no seas malo…por favooorrr…

-jejeje y si no quiero…

-Te vas a quedar viudo….me voy a morir de hambre…

-Las personas pueden vivir sin comer hasta 10 días, no seas exagerada…

-Si pero ninguna de esas personas tiene un esposo ganoso encima de ellas… no ves que complacerte demanda una gran cantidad de mi energía…por faaaaaaa….

-bueno ya…pero solo porque yo también tengo hambre…pero ni creas que he terminado contigo…

-Está bien…-le dio un rápido beso en los labios…y se levanto de la cama, se tambaleo un poco…

-oye estas bien?...-le pregunto el ambarino preocupado…

-Si, es solo que me duelen un poco las piernas…- se volteo y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados…- es por tu culpa…

Shaoran comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras sakura tomaba la camisa de él que estaba en el suelo y se la ponía….luego salió hacia la cocina…mientras sakura cocinaba…el ambarino se aburrió y se levanto se puso un pantalón y salió a la cocina…a lo mejor podría molestar a la castaña un rato…

-Te demoras?...-le dijo a su oído rodeándola por la cintura…

-Oye prometiste dejarme en paz hasta que desayunemos…

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada…-comenzó a besarle el cuello…la castaña al sentir la caricia y el aliento en su cuello no pudo evitar sonreír y cerrar los ojos…

-Shaoran…-lo amenazo de una manera muy suave…y hasta provocativa para el ambarino…

-Me encanta como se escucha mi nombre cuando sale de tus labios…-sakura sonrió aun mas y paso sus brazos hacia atrás y acaricio la nuca del castaño…-oye no hagas eso o me voy a olvidar del desayuno…

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada…-dijo con fingida inocencia…sakura comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro rozando "accidentalmente" en más de una ocasión sus caderas…

-Es usted muy mala señora Li…- el castaño le dijo al oído con una voz ronca…-muy mala…

-entonces tendrá que castigarme señor Li…-diciendo esto se volteo para quedar frente a su esposo…se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso…primero un roce…pero el beso se hizo más profundo…Shaoran la arrincono contra el mesón de la cocina y ella le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello para poder atraerlo hacia ella…continuaron con las caricias y sakura se estremeció al sentir que shaoran comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta…acaso el pensaba hacerlo en la cocina?...la respuesta era más que obvia ya que él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse a ningún lado…pero de repente sonó el timbre…ambos se separaron exaltados y respirando entrecortadamente…se miraron confundidos…

-Esperas a alguien?- pregunto el ambarino…

-No…y tú?...-respondió la castaña

-No…nadie sabe que ya regrese…precisamente para evitar interrupciones…-el timbre sonó de nuevo…- iré a ver…

El castaño salió de la cocina y sakura aprovecho para terminar lo que estaba haciendo…escucho la voz de una mujer pero no la de su esposo…frunciendo el ceño, decide salir…por algún motivo tiene un mal presentimiento…se arma de valor y sale de la cocina

-Shaoran quien…-pero se paraliza al ver la imagen frente a ella…

Shaoran está de pie con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta principal que estaba a medio abrir…está completamente estático…pálido y con la vista fija en la mujer de la entrada…sus ojos reflejan…miedo?...sorpresa?...angustia?…odio?...o resentimiento?...sakura no lo sabe con sinceridad…la verdad nunca lo había visto mirando a nadie de esa manera…fijo la vista en la mujer de la entrada…Cabello negro, piel increíblemente blanca, presencia imponente, figura delgada, traje al estilo chino blanco con algunos estampados…mirada fría y achocolatada...y un gesto altanero y orgulloso que por alguna razón le recordaba a su esposo…Ella fijo su fría mirada sobre Sakura e hizo un gesto de fastidio que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos castaños…

Shaoran frunció el ceño y la mujer volvió la vista hacia el…-Se puede saber que está haciendo usted aquí?...

-Xiao lang, esos son tus modales…así no fuiste criado…no nos presentas?...-dijo la mujer con una pasividad que hizo que sakura se estremeciera….y no de la buena manera…

-Sakura…ella es Ilean Li…Señora ella es MI esposa Sakura Li…-dijo el castaño resaltando su relación con sakura…Ella hizo una reverencia que no fue contestada

-Entonces es cierto…estas casado…-respondió Ilean de manera arrogante

-Así es…- le respondió su hijo de la misma manera

-Y no crees que deberías presentarme ante tu "esposa" como tu madre Xiao lang…

-Después de nuestra última conversación, había quedado claro que usted no me consideraba su hijo…así que para lo que los demás consta yo no tengo madre…-dijo en un tono cortante que sorprendió a sakura…sabia que su relación era mala…pero nunca imagino cuanto…además que shaoran estaba mostrando un lado que ella desconocía…no podía imaginar que ellos realmente fueran familia…a pesar de las palabras hirientes de su hijo, la mujer ni se inmuto…

-francamente me decepcionas…creí haberte criado correctamente…-dijo la dama Li cambiando de tema pero no de expresión…

-A que se refiere…

-Que pensé que a pesar de no mantener relación alguna con la familia, al menos te casarías con una mujer digna de llevar el apellido Li…no con una que ni siquiera puede dejarse la ropa puesta…- esa respuesta los sorprendió a ambos…shaoran iba a responder pero reparo en el estado de su esposa…estaba pálida…y trataba de taparse un poco…pero es que casi ni llevaba ropa puesta…solo una camisa suya…y el tampoco estaba muy bien vestido que digamos…sonrió al recordar lo que estaba a punto de pasar antes de ser interrumpido por su madre…aunque le molesto el comentario…solo siguió sonriendo y se dirigió a su madre…

-Le pediría disculpas…pero es su culpa por llegar sin avisar a estas horas de la mañana…francamente no sé ni porque se sorprende si vivimos solos y estamos recién casados…-le dijo encogiéndose en hombro y ampliando su sonrisa al ver la ira reflejada en los ojos de su madre…puede que no sea una mujer muy expresiva….pero sus ojos lo decían todo…

-me piensas dejarme entrar?...

-Aun no me ha dicho a que vino…

-Tengo que hablar contigo un asunto delicado…aunque preferirá que estuvieras vestido…

Shaoran parecía estarlo meditando…no estaba seguro de querer hablar con ella…pero de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro…volteo a ver a sakura y ella le estaba sonriendo y asintiendo…aunque no dijo nada…solo ese gesto basto para que el entendiera que ella estaba a su lado…Se hizo a un lado y la imponente mujer entro…los castaños se excusaron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación…

-Shaoran…

-No entiendo que hace aquí…

-Bueno si quieres saberlo tendrás que escucharla…a lo mejor esta arrepentida…

-Sakura…ilean Li, nunca…nunca se arrepiente…y menos lo acepta… debe ser otra cosa…

-bueno…sea como sea…tienes que hablar con ella…por algo está aquí no…

-Supongo…

Se vistieron rápidamente y regresaron a la sala…la dama Li los esperaba sentada mirando hacia la nada…le ofrecieron un te pero ella se excuso diciendo que no tomaba te preparado por cualquiera…a Shaoran le molesto mucho ese comentario, pero sakura lo tranquilizó y le dijo que fuera paciente…el suspiro…

-Bien…y que es eso tan delicado que tiene que hablar conmigo…

-Normalmente solo hablaría de este asunto con miembros de la familia…pero en esta caso debo hacer una excepción debido a que los involucra a ambos…

-perdón?- bien ahora si que estaban muy confundidos…

-A Beijín llego el rumor que estabas casado…se armo un gran revuelo por eso…y tus hermanas no tardaron en confirmarlo con tu amigo ese…Hiraguizawa…por supuesto ese rumor también llego a oídos de tu abuela…y ella no ha estado muy bien de salud…y no parece mejorar…

- la abuela está enferma?...

-Así es…si te soy sincera…desde que te fuiste…bueno…ella empezó a enfermar…pero siempre mejoraba…pero ahora…

-Está muriendo?...-Shaoran estaba perturbado por la noticia…ni siquiera estaba mirando a su madre…solo estaba mirando a la nada…pensando…recordando…

-Así es…

Silencio…Shaoran parecía estar asimilando la noticia…sakura estaba sorprendida…no podía creer que esa mujer diera una noticia como esa así…como si nada…y que parecía perturbar de sobremanera a Shaoran…

- se le metió una idea en la cabeza y cuando eso pasa…bueno tú la conoces mejor que nadie…

-que idea…

-Quiere verte…antes de…ya sabes…dice que es la única manera en que se vaya tranquila…y no es solo eso…también quiere conocer a…a tu esposa…

Ok, esa noticia si que los dejo helados… es que era demasiada información para un día…pero para shaoran aun había algo que le molestaba…

-porque…-su voz llamo la atención de las dos mujeres en la sala…-por que hace esto…porque cumple sus deseos, cuando usted dijo que jamás me dejaría regresar a esa casa…

-Porque le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ella mientras pudiera…además esa mujer ya enterró a su esposo y a su hijo…no quiero que muera al menos sin despedirse de su único nieto…no soy tan fría Xiao lang…se lo mucho que ella te quiere…y lo importante que es para ti…no puedo negarme a su último deseo…

-Aunque signifique tragarse su orgullo y sus palabras…

-Aun así…-se puso de pie…- piénsalo…y si deciden ir…serán bienvenidos…además tus hermanas esperan verte pronto…verlos…-y se retiro…

Silencio…Shaoran tenía mil pensamientos y estaba muy confundido…no sabia que hacer…Sakura noto la confusión en el rostro de su esposo…y prefirió guardar silencio…después de unos minutos de guardar silencio…

-crees que deba ir?…

-no lo sé…-respondió dudosa…-pero sea lo que sea que decidas yo te voy a apoyar…

El castaño sonrió…-Gracias…sabes…creo que no te lo había dicho, pero aparte de mis hermanas lo único que extraño de esa casa es a mi abuela…

-Eran muy unidos?…

-ella fue quien cuido de mi siempre…-una sonrisa melancólica se formo en los labios del ambarino…-fue como mi madre…la única que me apoyo y respeto mi independencia…siempre me he sentido muy culpable por haberla abandonado…

-Estoy segura que ella nunca te lo reprocharía…digo, si dices que te apoyaba en todo…a lo mejor estuvo de acuerdo con tu decisión…solo seguiste tu sueño…no puedes culparte por eso…

Shaoran la miro por un momento y volvió a sonreír , tomo su mano y dijo:- No quiero hacer esto…no sabes todo lo que me produce tener que regresar a esa casa…pero se lo debo…por ella y por mis hermanas…

-Entonces…nos vamos a Beijín…

-No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres…no es una obligación…

-Lo sé…pero quiero ir…quiero conocer a tu abuela y darle las gracias…

-Porque?...

-Por que si ella no te hubiera alentado a seguir y ser independiente…nunca te hubiera conocido…además estamos juntos en esto no?...

-Por supuesto…entonces, nos vamos a Beijín…

-Sip…

**Continuara…**

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:...**Holassssssssss...lo se...sorry sorry sorry...se que me demore muchisimo,,pero es que tuve un problemita con el compu...jeje se me daño...y tenia el cap ahy...asi que me toko volver a empezarlo...es un poquito corto...pero bueno..es porque el proximo va a ser mas larguito...ademas es como un abre bocas...espero les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios dudas opiniones e ideas...

gracias a todos lo s que me han estado siguiendo hasta este momento...y por ser tan pacientes...=)...espero actualizar pronto...ya saben cualquier cosa me avisan...si les gusta...si no...bueno como sea espero sus reviews pronto...

con respecto al proximo capitulo...VAMOS A CONOCER A LA FAMILIA LI!...que emocion...como creen que termine esto?...sera que la pobre sakura sufrira mucho?...como seran las reacciones de las hermanas de Shaoran al verlo?...bueno...eso lo sabremos hasta despues...

Nos veremos...


	17. La familia Li

**HOLA A TODOS: **SI ...ESTOY VIVA...VOLVI Y CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO...ESPERO LES GUSTE...NOS VEMOS...

**CHAPTER 17**

-Tranquilízate quieres?….Ya vamos a aterrizar…

-Shaoran, aterrizar es lo que menos me asusta, que no ves…voy a conocer a tu familia…

-Tu fuiste quien quiso venir…no era necesario que lo hicieras…-le dijo tomando la mano de la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero quería acompañarte…acaso crees que voy a dejarte venir solo…no señor!...

Shaoran sonrió…era cierto que su esposa estaba nerviosa, pero el también lo estaba, digo, como no estarlo!...después de 9 años iba a regresar a un casa donde juro jamás volver…aunque tenía que aceptar que estar al lado de sakura lo hacía sentir mejor…no se lo había dicho…pero como agradecía que ella no se hubiera retractado y lo hubiese dejado solo…

El avión aterrizo sin mucho percance, bajaron de el y caminaron hacia la salida… el plan de shaoran era tomar un taxi, pero sabía que su madre no pensaba lo mismo…estaba muy nervioso, casi tanto como su compañera…pero todos esos nervios se disiparon cuando vio una cara muy conocida …con su siempre amable sonrisa y particular porte, un hombre ya entrado en edad, usando un traje muy elegante los esperaba a la salida…

-wei!...no puedo creerlo eres tu?...-dijo el castaño abrazando a un viejo amigo

-joven Shaoran!...cuanto tiempo…-le respondió el amable hombre correspondiendo el abrazo.- no sabe el gusto que me da volver a verlo…además de la sorpresa que me causo saber que regresaba…

-y a mí me sorprende que seas tu precisamente quien venga a recogernos…no sé si tomarlo como una ofrenda de paz…o una emboscada por parte de mi madre…

-la señora May sabía qué pensaría eso, fue ella quien me pidió que viniera por ustedes…-le dijo con su habitual sonrisa, sonrisa que por supuesto Shaoran correspondía…

-Ah…perdón por mi descortesía…Wei quiero que conozcas a alguien…-tomo la mano de la castaña y la acerco a él- ella es Sakura Li, mi esposa…-la castaña hizo una pequeña referencia…-Sakura, el es Wei, mayordomo y amigo intimo de la familia…al menos de mi abuela y mío…

-Es un placer conocerla al fin…en la casa muchos esperan por conocerla…será mejor que nos apresuremos….

Subieron al auto que los estaba esperando…el camino a la mansión Li fue muy callado…sakura cada cuando miraba a Shaoran que parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos…y el resto del tiempo admiraba la ciudad…pasaron calles y edificios…y poco a poco fueron dejando atrás la ciudad…llegaron a un lugar más apartado donde enormes mansiones se alzaban …por supuesto la mansión Li no tardo en hacer su aparición…la imponente casa sí que sorprendió a sakura…ella sabía que la familia de shaoran tenía dinero pero no sabía que tanto…y ciertamente en su vida había visto casa tan grande…e intimidadora…

-_será que todo lo que tiene que ver con shaoran es igual de intimidante que él?..._-pensó mientras tragaba en seco al tiempo que el auto se detenía en la entrada…

-Wei…-la voz del castaño la saco de sus pensamientos…volteo a verlo e inmediato noto el cambio en su semblante…-La familia…cuantos de ellos saben que vendré…

-Si le soy sincero joven amo…solo tengo entendido que su madre le aviso a sus hermanas y respectivos esposos…pero a nadie más…al menos hasta donde yo sé…

-Bien…-Shaoran suspiro…-Sera mejor entrar…

Se bajaron del auto y mientras algunos empleados de la mansión bajaban sus maletas…Los castaños entraron en la casa…Sakura se sintió mucho más pequeña en su interior…shaoran suspiro de nuevo mientras revisaba cada detalle de la que una vez fue su casa…

Se encontraban parados en un gran salón con las escaleras al frente de ellos…y a sus lados varias puertas y pasillos que conducían a los diferentes salones de la primera planta…a pesar de haber pasado 9 años, las cosas se sentían igual, como si nunca se hubiera ido…tanto así que su madre acostumbraba a recibir a los visitantes con un camino de empleados saludándolos…pero nada…ni un alma se veía a los alrededores…como si fuera normal que él estuviera allí…

-No puede ser…-su voz por demás conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos…ambos giraron su cabeza para ver a la persona que los recibía…parada frente a ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños…sus ojos eran ámbares al igual que los de shaoran solo que estos estaban vidriosos…llevaba puesto un largo vestido al estilo oriental y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estaban cubriendo sus labios tratando de reprimir sus sollozos…

-Fanren…-susurro el castaño…ante la mención de su nombre la mujer dejo escapar su llanto…

-Xiao…- y corrió a los brazos de su hermano…a pesar de ser mayor, Shaoran la superaba en altura por lo que su rostro quedo oculto entre el pecho del castaño…este le acariciaba el caballo suavemente mientras dejaba que su hermana lloraba en sus brazos…esta de mas decir que esta escena conmovió a sakura que observaba en silencio el reencuentro de shaoran con una de sus hermanas…sonrió al ver la infinita ternura reflejada en la mirada de su esposo mientras abrazaba y arrullaba a su hermana…

-ya no llores si?...-Shaoran separo a su hermana para poder ver su rostro…le sonrió y limpio sus lagrimas con la mano…al ambarino no le gustaban mucho estas muestras de afecto pero la ocasión la ameritaba…

-Cuando madre nos dijo que vendrías…yo no podía creerlo…dios mírate..Eres todo un hombre…tan parecido a papa…perdóname por no haberte ayudado y apoyado…soy una tonta…me perdí 9 años de tu vida…

-Ya tranquila…eso ya no importa…-le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa…

-No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti hermanito…ni creas que hemos dejado de estar pendiente de ti…todas hemos seguido tu carrera…no puedo creer que te tengo frente a mi…-le dijo mientras otras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos…

-No es justo…-dijo otra voz detrás de ellos…-Fanren por que no nos avisaste que ya había llegado…lo quieres acaparar para ti sola!...-la dueña de esa voz…era otra castaña un poco más joven que fanren…de cabello corto y expresivos ojos…estaba acompañada de otras dos mujeres que a duras penas ocultaban sus ganas de llorar…todas vestidas con trajes típicos chinos…

-Feimei…Shiefa…Futie…-dijo shaoran con sorpresa…

-Xiao!...-exclamaron las tres al tiempo y antes que él pudiera decir algo ya habían corrido escaleras abajo y lanzado a abrazar a su hermano…tanta fue la emoción que terminaron en el suelo…pero eso no fue impedimento para que siguieran con su emotivo encuentro…

-No puedo creer que enserio estas aquí…-decía futie con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Xiao…xiao…te extrañe tanto….-decía shiefa aferrándose al cuello de su hermano…

-Por que nos dejaste ….te extrañe en mi boda…-lloraba femei…Shaoran a duras penas podía entender la cantidad de preguntas que sus hermanas le lanzaban…pero la diferencia era que antes esto le hubiera molestado..Pero ahora estaba muy contento de verlas de nuevo…que poco le importo que lo estuvieran asfixiando…

-Vaya…que emotivas…-dijo sakura muy bajito…solo para que wei que estaba a su lado la escuchara…

-Este solo sonrió y asintió…-El joven siempre ha sido su consentido…además han pasado muchos años…de verdad lo extrañaron…

Sakura sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea…saco su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos del reencuentro de los hermanos li…Shaoran no tardo en darse cuenta de esto…así que aun con sus hermanas encima de él le pregunto…

-Que se supone que estás haciendo?…-Sus hermanas de detuvieron a observar a la persona que acompañaba a wei…tanta fue su emoción al ver a su hermano que no notaron que venia acompañado….

-Nada…solo saco fotos .—dijo sakura con simpleza- estoy segura que a Eriol y Tomoyo les gustaría verlas…

-Oye no te atrevas…

-Espera un momento…-intervino Shiefa….-Tu eres…eres…

-LA ESPOSA DE XIAO LANG!- gritaron las cuatro al tiempo…y antes que sakura lo notara ya estaba rodeada de las cuatro castañas que la abrazaban y la apretaban….

-Pero si es muy linda…-dijo una…la pobre sakura ya no sabía ni quien le hablaba…

-Con razón Xiao se enamoro de ella...

-Como te llamas?...

-Y como se conocieron?…

-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?…

-Estas embarazada?….

-Mi hermano si te trata bien?...

-También eres arquitecta?...

-De donde eres?...

-Cuando se casaron?...

-Como te propuso mi hermanito matrimonio?...

-Debió ser muy romántico….-Sakura ya estaba mareada de tanto zarandeo…shaoran noto esto…y decidió intervenir…

-Ok..Ya basta…miren como tienen a la pobre….déjenla respirar…-dijo el castaño separando a su esposa de las manos asfixiantes de sus hermanas…sakura parpadeo un poco y shaoran continuo…- Quiero presentarles a Sakura…mi esposa…Sakura como ya notaste estas son mis hermanas…Futie, Shiefa, Feimei y Fanren…

-Es un placer conocerlas…-dijo la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia…

-El placer es nuestro…-respondió Fanren…- perdón por la emoción pero no todos los días conocemos a la linda esposa de nuestro hermanito…

-Si te somos sinceras nos sorprendió mucho saber que xiao estaba casado…si bien guardado se lo tenía…ni siquiera Eriol no lo conto…

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que ahorcar a esa traidor…como no nos dijo que Xiao estaba casado…se supone que debía tenernos al tanto de todo…

-No te preocupes que ya nos encargaremos de El…-Las cuatro hermanas Li de un momento a otro pasaron de ser dulces a diabólicas ideando como castigar a Eriol…

-Pobre infeliz…-susurro Shaoran…sakura y Wei asintieron…

-debí imaginar que ya estaba aquí por todo el alboroto que se formo….-La aparición de la dama Li, logro cambiar el rostro de todos…el ambiento de de pronto de torno tenso…

-Madre…nosotras solo…

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Fanren…mejor deja que tu hermano y su esposa terminen de llegar…debió ser un viaje agotador…y

-No se preocupe por nosotros señora que estamos bien…-interrumpió Shaoran a su madre…el ambiente se torno aun más tenso…todos se estaban preparando para otra batalla campal entre esos dos…pero en cambio…

-Como gustes…-dijo con una expresión fría…- sus cosas han sido llevadas a tu antigua habitación…supongo que alguna de tus hermanas los llevara allí más tarde…-y diciendo esto se retiro…

Silencio…pasaron unos minutos antes que alguien volviera a hablar…

-Mejor te llevamos a tu habitación Xiao…para que se acomoden y puedas ir a ver a la abuela…-Shaoran asintió en silencio….su mirada estaba dirigida al lugar por donde se retiro su madre…sakura apretó su mano un poco para llamar su atención…Shaoran volteo a verla y ella señalo a las hermanas de él con los ojos…cuando volteo a verlas todas estaba sumidas en un profundo silencio esperando que él les dijera algo…shaoran suspiro…

-Que paso con el ánimo de antes?...-les pregunto con una sonrisa….

-lo sentimos…no queríamos causarte más problemas con mama…se supone que estas aquí en son de paz….

-Ya no importa…igual yo vine a verlas a ustedes y a la abuela…así que no se preocupen…yo prometo que me voy a comportar…pera evitar encuentros as i vale…ya dejen esas caras…

Las cuatro mujeres asintieron y volvieron a sonreír…entre bromas y demás llegaron a la antigua habitación de Shaoran…se despidieron momentáneamente mientras ellos se instalaban y luego se verían para visitar a la abuela…

Shaoran Suspiro…de nuevo…desde que llego no ha dejado de hacerlo…

-Estas bien?...-Le pregunto la castaña in poco preocupada por el…

-Si…es solo que esto es mucho más de lo que puedo asimilar…

-Lo dices por lo de tu abuela, o por tus hermanas?...

-Por todo…esta casa…ellas…mi madre…todo…es demasiado…mira esta lugar…no había estado aquí en 9 años…y esta exactamente igual a como lo deje…nada ha cambiado…solo yo…no se…es mucho….

-Tranquilo…-sakura se acerco y lo abrazo…-no estás solo…me tienes a mi…

-si no estuvieras aquí conmigo…créeme que enloquecería….-sakura sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa…

Shaoran tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos la acerco lentamente par besarla paro ella se detuvo en seco…se levanto y se dirigió a la masa de noche que estaba junto a la cama…Shaoran quedo un poco confundió…se acerco a ella y sakura se volteo después de tomar algo de la mesa…

-Que es eso?...-cuestiono el castaño…

-Tu deberías saberlo no?...-respondió sakura dándole vuelta al portaretrato que tenia entre las manos…Shaoran la tomo y observo por un momento confundido…en la foro aparecía una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro…piel casi tan blanca como la de tomoyo y ojos grises…llevaba puesto un traje oriental azul oscuro y sonreía tímidamente…

-Ying…-susurro shaoran, sakura arqueo una ceja…

-_Que se supone que significa esa estúpida sonrisa … _

-Vaya, no puedo creer que esto siga aquí…-dijo el ambarino ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa.

-Porque?...-pregunto un poco molesta Sakura…-quien es ella?...

Shaoran sonrió…_no puede ser que este celosa de una foto_…genial….-Mi novia…bueno lo era antes de irme de aquí…

-ah…

-Me pregunto….

-Qué?...-bien era oficial …sakura estaba muyyy molesta…

-Bueno…es que ella y yo técnicamente nunca terminamos…-dijo divertido

-Qué?...estas bromeando…cierto?...

-Bueno…veras…cuando mi mama me echo de aquí…no tuve mucho tiempo de despedirme…me fui del país de una vez…

-Shaoran…tu…

-jajajajajaja….es una broma…dios como crees que me iba a me ir de una vez….con qué dinero…debiste ver tu cara…no me digas que estas celosa de una foto….

-Eres un IDIOTA…Como me haces esto…-Shaoran solo seguía riendo…

-La verdad…es que ella fue la primera en darme la espalda después de lo que paso…

-En serio…

-Así es…después que discutí con mi madre…por supuesto que fue ella a quien busque de primera…pero su familia tenía negocios con la mía…a decir verdad su padre dependía de mi madre…así que fue mayor su miedo que su supuesto amor…Supongo que la foto sigue aquí porque nadie quiso tirar nada…o yo que se…-seguía sonriendo…-que celosa eres…

Sakura intento golpearlo pero el ambarino fue más rápido que ella y la aprisiono entre sus brazos …sin siquiera darse cuenta cayeron a la cama con sakura debajo de shaoran…este la seguía mirando divertido…

-Te amo pequeña celosa…-sakura no tuvo ni tiempo de responder, ya que shaoran se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla…su enojo quedo de un lado ya que se concentro en seguir las caricias que shaoran la brindaba…los besos se hicieron más profundos y apasionados…Shaoran coló sus manos debajo de la camisa de sakura y esta se exalto…

-Que haces…-dijo tratando de detenerlo…

-Que crees que hago…convencerte que eres la única para mí…-le dijo con una voz ronca y muy sexy…demasiado sexy para la cordura de sakura…

-Esta es la casa de tu madre…

-lo sé…y?...

-Shaoran…-la voz de la castaña le más suave de lo que pensó…

-No crees- empezó a decir mientras besaba el cuello de sakura- que …mi madre… enloquecería…si sabe …lo que…hacemos…

-no seas malo…- pero fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta…

Shaoran gruño…y se levanto dispuesto a abrir la puerta…

-Xiao…perdón por interrumpir- Sonrió su hermana al notar que su cuñada estaba casi sin camisa sobre la cama…-jejeje pero la abuela quiere verlos…

-Genial…sakura- se volteo hacia la aludida que estaba como un tomate…- Vamos…

-Ehh…sip…-dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco…

Caminaron juntos por un largo pasillo…cuando llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera, fanren les pidió que esperaran un poco…entro y luego de cruzar unas palabras volvió a salir…

-Ya pueden seguir…la abuela los espera…

Shaoran tomo de la mano a sakura y esta lo miro…estaba nervioso, se le notaba a leguas…después de un hondo suspiro, caminaron hacia la habitación…estaba bastante iluminada pues tenía una enorme ventana…una cama amplia en el centro…varios muebles y estantes…la habitación era realmente grande…una risa llamo la atención de los castaños…no era una risa burlona…al contrario…era una risa suave…pero fue interrumpida porque su interlocutora comenzó a toser…Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran que estaba como de piedra con la vista fija en un punto de la habitación…volteo en la misma dirección y allí la vio…

Una mujer con largos cabellos plateados…ojos rasgados pero igual de ámbares de que los de Shaoran…su cara arrugada…pero mostrando una amplia sonrisa…se veía un poco demacrada…llevaba un vestido blanco con unos toques dorados…estaba recostada sobre la cama entre un montón de cojines…por su rostro se escapaba una silenciosa lagrima tan cristalina como la que se deslizaba por la mejilla del mismo Shaoran…Si el ambarino también dejo que una lagrima rebelde se le escapara cuando la vio…

No podía creerlo se veía tan frágil….tan débil…9 años…9años en los que no estuvo a su lado y ahora veía los estragos que habían hecho…su abuela siempre tan fuerte tan resistente…ahora estaba reducida a una frágil y pequeña mujer que daba la sensación de que si la abrazaba se rompería en muchos pedacitos…esa no podía ser su abuela… o sí?...

-Mi niño…-dijo con la más dulce de las voces…-de verdad eres tú?...

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para confirmarlo…soltó a sakura y corrió hacia los brazos de su abuela… como lo hizo tantas veces de niño…solo que ahora era diferente…el era todo un hombre y ella se veía más vieja y demacrada…

-Perdóname May May…perdóname por abandonarte de esa manera…yo….

-Shh…no te disculpes…jamás te disculpes por hacer lo correcto…

-Debí haber regresado y llevarte conmigo…

-Y que se supone que harías tú con una vieja carga como yo…-dijo bromeando

-Tú jamás serias una carga…

-Me enorgullece tanto saber que seguiste tu sueño…y sin importar lo que diga Ileran…tu padre también estaría orgulloso…-Shaoran sonrió…-déjame mirarte…dios como has crecido…debes ser todo galán con las damas…

-Abuela…

-Tu padre también era muy popular con las chicas…pregúntale a tu madre…Mi Hien y Tu son tan parecidos…será mejor que lo cuides mucho…no hay y se aparezca una muchachita que te lo quiera quitar…-Dijo esto refiriéndose a sakura…-Ven querida…déjame verte…quiero ver qué clase de chica es la que hizo a este testarudo sentar cabeza…

-Abuela, Ella es Sakura…Sakura, Mi abuela…May Li…

-A ver- dijo tomando el mentón de la castaña…-déjame ver que tenemos por aquí…

La señora la examino por unos minutos…luego sonrió de forma maliciosa…

-_Ya sé de donde saco shaoran esa sonrisa perversa_-pensó la castaña…

-mmm…

-Que sucede abuela…-le pregunto un poco preocupado Shaoran

-Tu mi niña… …si …no me puedo equivocar…

-Que…-cuestiono impaciente Shaoran

-Estas embarazada…

-QUE?...-gritaron al tiempo los castaños….

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **holassss yo se que me demore muchisimo en subir el capitulo...de verdad lo siento...pero es que he estado muy ocupada...lo siento...pero de todas maneras es mejor tarde que nunca no creen...

1. Con respecto al capitulo: bueno no es tan largo...pero creo que me salio bien...que piensan?...ya saben sus opinones son muy importantes para mi...por eso no olviden mandarme muchos reviews...que yo con gusto los leo todos...cualquier duda, pregunta critica o sugerencia...todos los comentarios son bienvenidos...asi que los espero pronto...

2. que les parecio la revelacion de la abuela Li...sera que tiene razon?...que quieren...ahy ya se...POYA... POYA...SI voy a volver a hacer una poya...quieren que sea verdad...si o no...Hagan sus apuestas y yo decido que pasa...jajajajaj...(me gusta tener el poder...)...bueno..ya saben...apuesten apuesten!...jejejejme gustan las cosas interativas...

3. con respecto al proximo capitulo...Bueno todo depende de como resulte la poya...pero basicamente conoceremos mas de la familia Li...y bueno la triste despedida de Shaoran y Su abuela...=(...

No se lo pierdan...ya vamos por la recta final...

Nos vemossss


	18. La despedida

**_HOLA A TODOS: Perdon mil veces por la demora...jejejej como dirian en mi tierra ...no estaba muerta andaba de paranda...mentiras...aqui les dejo en nuevo cap...espro que les guste...es un poco corto..pero bueno...nos vemos _**

**_CHAPTER 18_**

-Tu mi niña… …si…no me puedo equivocar…

-Que…-cuestiono impaciente Shaoran

-Estas embarazada…

-QUE?...-gritaron al tiempo los castaños….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-eso no puede ser verdad…cierto?- ok, hay que aceptarlo ambos estaban un poco nerviosos por el anuncio de la abuela Li…

-No que yo sepa- respondió un poco dudosa la castaña…-Igual deberíamos centrarnos en otra cosa no crees…digo, acabas de ver a tu abuela después de casi una década, te sientes bien?...

-No lo sé…la mujer que vi hoy no se parece en nada a la mujer de mis recuerdos…digo, obvio son la misma persona, pero May solía ser tan animada y siempre fuerte…pero ahora…

-Se ve muy enferma y débil no?- termino la frase sakura..

-si- suspiro el castaño- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable…no debí dejarla sola…

-Shaoran…no seas tan duro contigo mismo… a tu abuela no le gustaría…

-si lo sé- interrumpió el ambarino mientras se ponía de pie…-necesito un poco de aire…voy a caminar un rato…

-ok…

La situación estaba bastante tensa en la casa Li, por un lado tanto las hermanas como la abuela de Shaoran estaban felices de verlo de nuevo, pero la señora Li estaba notablemente enferma y eso tenía al castaño un poco perturbado…además de la tensión entre shaoran y su madre y ahora si le sumamos el asunto del supuesto embarazo de sakura…

-Esta va a ser una larga semana…-dijo al aire la castaña…-pero hay algo que no entiendo…como demonios supo esa señora de mi embarazo!...

Oh si señores, sakura si estaba embarazada, de hecho no hace mucho se había dado cuenta, pero la repentina aparición de la dama Li en su casa no le había permitido contarle nada a su esposo…y ese era otro problema… sakura no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el…digo, era cierto que se amaban y estaba felices juntos, pero otra cosa muy diferente era un bebe…y no sabía si shaoran estaba listo para dar ese paso…ella misma estaba muy asustada…además hasta hace poco lograron un poco de estabilidad…quizás era demasiado pronto…pero ya no había nada que hacer…

-Dios…que se supone que voy a hacer si shaoran nos rechaza…-diciendo esto se llevo las manos a su vientre…- además con la salud tan delicada de la señora May…no creo que pueda con tantas cosas al tiempo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana paso muy lentamente, el ambiente de la casa era muy pesado…durante las comidas se podía medir la tensión entre shaoran y su madre…la salud de la abuela seguía deteriorándose... sakura se sentía impotente ya que no podía hacer nada para animar a su esposo…además de tener que seguir ocultando su embarazo al mundo…

El viernes por la noche Shaoran se encontraba hablando con su abuela mientras los demás se encontraban en la sala… sakura se llevaba muy bien con las hermanas de shaoran y por eso ellas la cuidaban mientras shaoran estaba hablando con su abuela…ya saben para evitar que Ileran le dijera algo…

-Y dime mi niño…como esta sakura…

-Bien…aunque un poco tensa…

-Eso no es bueno en su estado…

-Abuela, ya deja de decir que sakura está embarazada….mira que así empiezan los chismes…

-Dime una cosa Xiao Lang…que harías si de verdad… lo estuviera…-Debo decir que durante la semana sakura visito constantemente a la señora May y termino confesándole que si estaba embarazada…pero también le confesó sus miedos hacia un posible rechazo por parte de shaoran…- piénsalo…si sakura de verdad estuviera embarazada…que harías?...

-yo…no lo sé- eso era cierto, el no se había puesto a pensar en eso…digo era una locura… que hacía que por fin estaban juntos, un bebe sería muy apresurado…pero…-Abuela tu eres la única en esta casa que sabe la verdad sobre mi matrimonio y todo lo que he tenido que pasar para poder estar con ella…es como si apenas comenzáramos…no puedo pensar en un bebe ahora…seria muy apresurado…demás no se que piense sakura sobre esto…

-Pero no te desagrada la idea no?..ya sebes… tener un hijo con ella…-Shaoran solo sonrió- Vez, mira esa sonrisa, y si solo de pensarlo… sonríes de esa manera, me encantaría… ver la cara que pondrás cuando…cuando… lo veas nacer…

-Qué?...como estás tan segura de eso…

-De qué?…

-no te hagas…te conozca bien, y tu jamás hablas del futuro como algo seguro…no a menos que…ay dios…a menos que sepas algo…-el ambarino dijo esto en un tono más bajito…como para sí mismo

-Shaoran…

-Que sabes…

May soro sonrió…pero esa sonrisa le dio a entender todo a shaoran…este solo se recostó en su silla y se puso muy pálido…pero es solo lógico teniendo en cuenta de lo que se acababa de enterar…

-No puede ser…no puede ser…

-Shaoran….-el aludido volteo…- lo siento..ella quería ser que te lo dijera…

-Sakura esta …esta…No puede ser…pero como… cuando… donde…demonios!...

-cálmate mi niño…respira…eso es…que piensas hacer…

-yo…-pero su frase fue cortada por una fuerte toz que de repente ataco a su abuela…-Abuela…estas bien?...

La señora no dejo de toser en un buen rato…-Si…yo…-estaba hablando entrecortado- Escucha…debes hacer las cosas…bien…

-Ya no hables… mejor descansa…

-No…necesito decirte esto…escúchame bien…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los paramédicos entraron corriendo a la mansión Li…todos estaba a la espera…las hermanas li se abrazaban unas otras y rezaban juntas por la salud de su abuela…Shaoran no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro…La fuerte tormenta resonaba por los pasillos del hospital…Todo estaba en silencio…diez minutos atrás la señora May sufrió de un ataque respiratorio y fue llevada de urgencias…el castaño se encontraba con ella cuando de repente se comenzó a ahogar…y ahora solo estaban esperando…de vez en cuando shaoran miraba de reojo a sakura…pero luego volteaba el rostro…las palabras de su abuela le seguían resonando en su cabeza…pero en este momento debía concentrarse en otra cosa…

De repente la puerta se abrió y salió el médico de la familia Li, lo único que se le oyó decir fue…

-Lo siento mucho…hicimos lo que pudimos pero…-el llanto de las hermanas Li interrumpió al doctor…Shaoran solo tomo asiento junto a su esposa…esta lo miro con los ojos vidrios y tomo sus manos… Shaoran la miro detenidamente…estudio cada una de sus facciones y observo como poco a poco las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas…y lo siguiente ni siquiera el mismo supo que lo impulso a decirlo pero eso no evito que lo hiciera…lentamente se acerco a ella, la tomo por el rostro y cuando sus miradas se encontraron…suavemente le dijo solo para que ella lo escuchara…

-Cásate conmigo...

-Qué?…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_La señora no dejo de toser en un buen rato…-Si…yo…-estaba hablando entrecortado- Escucha…debes hacer las cosas…bien…_

_-Ya no hables… mejor descansa…_

_-No…necesito decirte esto…escúchame bien…_

_-abuela…_

_-Se que la amas…y sé muy bien que ella te ama…tan solo con mirarlos… se nota, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace…saber… saber que encontraste alguien… que logre sacar ese… hermoso brillo en tus ojos…__**(imaginen que en cada pausa la pobre señora esta tosiendo)**__…es por eso…que no puedes dejar…tu matrimonio …debe ser real…_

_-Mi matrimonio es real…_

_-Crees que ella se…se merece una noche de borrachera…y un contrato…y ya…eso no esa…para nada…roman…romántico…_

_Shaoran sonrió…-Eso es cierto…_

_-Mira…Mi mayor miedo no es dejar este mundo…mi mayor miedo…es…era… dejarte en la boca del lobo…pero…cuando te vi entrar con esa chica…lo supe…puedo irme…en paz…las niñas son felices…aun bajo el régimen de tu…tu madre…pero encontraron el amor…y ahora sé que …tu también…y eso me tranquiliza…porque ya no estarás…solo…mi único arrepentimiento… es no poder conocer a tu hijo…_

_-No digas eso abuela…lo vas a conocer…a todos…los veras crecer…solo…_

_-Hay mi niño…no me mires así- Diciendo esto tomo su rostro…sonriendo tristemente- vez esa pequeña caja negra… sobre mi mesa de noche…quiero que la tomes…el anillo en su interior…me lo regalo tu abuelo…cuando me pidió matrimonio…quiero que se lo des a sakura…_

_-Abuela…por favor…ya no hables_

_-prométeme que… cumplirás la voluntad de esta… vieja terca…_

_-Está bien, te lo prometo…se lo daré…pero por favor ya no hables…descansa…_

_-Una última cosa…Xiao Lang…siempre estaré muy …muy…orgullosa de ti…se…se f…se feliz…mi niño…-Al terminar esta frase un fuerte ataque de toz le impidió seguir hablando…y dificultando su respiración…Shaoran al ver esto se puso de pie y empezó a gritar por ayuda…sus hermanas lo escucharon y llamaron inmediatamente a los paramédicos…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Cásate conmigo...

-Qué?…

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de la autora: **Holasss de nuevo...si yo se que me demore muchisimo...pero es que tuve un bloqueo y no sabia como seguir la historia...tuve que rehacer esye capitulo varias veces porque no me gustaba...pero de nuevo..perdon por la demora...

DE nuevo y como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews y por los mensajes...y si si peinso seguir ...y ademas estoy comenzando una historia nueva,ya que esta ya casi esta legando a su final...para los interesados mi nueva historia se llama 180º...y aqui les dejo el sumary...

" Crees que una persona puede influenciar tanto tu vida hasta el punto de cambairla por completo...no?...eso mismo pensaba yo...antes...pero que me hizo cambiar de parecer?... EL...mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y esta es mi historia"...

Creo que voy a estar ublicando el primer capitulo en estos dias...si puedo hoy mismo...y por supuesto no voy a olvidar actualizar esta tambien...espero prontos sus reviews y no olviden...la sinceridad ante todo...

Nos vemos...


	19. La propuesta

**HOLA A TODOS!**: Si volvi..jeje vine para dejarle el nuevo capitulo...espero les guste...se esta acercando el final...jeje nos vemos abajo chaoss...

**CHAPTER 19**

-No te lo puedo creer?, en serio dijo eso?-pregunto la amatista

-sip, yo también estaba muy confundida…pero después de la sorpresa inicial me di cuenta que estaba hablando en serio…-dijo un poco avergonzada la castaña

-Y tú que le dijiste?

-Bueno…estoy llevando el anillo no?...

-Que emoción sakurita!...ahora si voy a poder diseñarte un hermoso vestido de novia…ahyyy vas a quedar divina…

-Tomoyo…

-Qué?...no pude asistir a tu primera boda…pero esta será toda un acontecimiento… y ya decidieron la fecha?...

-Aun no lo sé…la muerte de la señora May está muy reciente…pero aun así Shaoran se quiere casar antes que nazca el bebe…

-por cierto y como reacciono shaoran ante la noticia del bebe?...como se lo dijiste?

-jejeje la verdad…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back_

_-Cásate conmigo..._

_-Qué?…_

_-Que estas sorda…que te cases conmigo….-eso fue una pregunta o una orden?...Sakura estaba petrificada…no podía estar hablando en serio cierto?...pero sus ojos…estaba completamente serio…hay por dios!…es en serio_

_-Shaoran…se que estas dolido pero no crees que sería un poco precipitado tomar una…-shaoran la tomo del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la sala, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanas…-oye…pero que haces?_

_-ven conmigo…-subieron juntos hasta la terraza del hospital…a pesar de la situación era una noche hermosa…la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo…y se podía ver las luces de la ciudad al fondo…Shaoran soltó a sakura y se paro frente a ella…la miro a los ojos…dio un hondo suspiro y muy serenamente le dijo- se lo del bebe…_

_-Qué?…-ok esto sí que la tomo por sorpresa…-pero…como es que…como lo sabes…_

_-La abuela…_

_-Oh… ya veo…_

_-no la culpes… la conozco muy bien y ella no me mentiría jamás…_

_-Shaoran yo…_

_-Escúchame con atención- El castaño tomo el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos y la obligo a mirarlo al rostro…-Nuestra situación no es la más normal del mundo…muy pocas personas saben la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio…y francamente todo esto ha sido una locura…desde que te conocí en las vegas mi vida simplemente ha sido todo un caos…pero si te soy sincero yo no lo quisiera de otra manera…_

_-Gracias a ti pude saber lo que significa realmente amar a una persona…hemos tenido nuestros altibajos pero increíblemente los hemos resuelto…resolvimos nuestras diferencias, nuestra convivencia y nuestros sentimientos…y sé que tener un hijo suena un poco apresurado teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación…pero yo se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…siento que es lo correcto…_

_-Shaoran yo te amo más que a nada, y tú lo sabes-dijo la castaña interrumpiéndolo- …yo se que estas pasando por muchas cosas y que la noticia de mi embarazo te sorprendió…créeme a mi también lo hizo…por eso no quería decirte nada…pero no quiero que la muerte de tu abuela o el bebe te hagan tomar decisiones sin pensar…_

_-De que hablas?_

_-Nosotros ya estamos casados…al menos lo estaremos por los próximos 2 meses…y no tienes que volverte a casar conmigo solo porque estoy embarazada…podemos…_

_-No lo hago por eso…_

_-A no?..._

_-Por supuesto que no – Le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa- Si te pido que seas mi esposa es porque yo así lo deseo…con bebe o sin bebe…que no lo ves…yo te amo y quiero darte todo lo que te mereces…una noche de borrachera, despecho y un contrato, por dios Sakura tu mereces algo mucho mejor…yo quiero hacer las cosas bien…porque te prometí hacerte feliz…porque le prometí a la abuela ser feliz…y porque jure que lucharía por todo lo que quisiera en la vida…y eso te incluye a ti…_

_-Shaoran…-la castaña dijo su nombre en un susurro…sus ojos estaban vidriosos…_

_-Se que este no es el escenario mas romántico, ni el momento más apropiado…pero si somos sinceros, en nuestra relación cuando hemos hecho las cosas al derecho?_

_Sakura sonrió y le respondió -Pues haciendo un recuento La noche que nos conocimos nos casamos y no volvimos a saber nada el uno del otro en una buen tiempo…nos reencontramos, nos llevábamos mal…y luego pasamos de amigos a amantes…y para cuando está a punto de acabarse nuestro contrato…vamos a tener un hijo…sin mencionar que me pides matrimonio la misma noche que muere tu abuela….tienes razón…hacemos todo al revés…pero te equivocas en algo…el escenario no podría ser más romántico y perfecto, ni aunque así lo quisiera…_

_-Sakura Li- Diciendo esto el castaño de arrodillo frente a ella, sakura se llevo las manos a la boca…-Me concederías el honor de volver a ser mi esposa?..._

_-Por supuesto que sí!- la castaña se arrodillo y lo abrazo…-por supuesto que quiero seguir siendo tu esposa…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hay viejo eres un romántico incurable…

-Cállate Eriol…si te estoy contando es para que después no andes con molestas preguntas…-dijo el castaño muy enojado por las burlas de su amigo…

-oh vamos Shaoran…yo qué culpa tengo que seas tan cursi…

-Te juro que si no es porque vas a ser mi padrino te arrancaría esa enorme cabezota tuya…

-Espera, yo soy el padrino?...

-por supuesto …quien más?…-respondió el castaño con simpleza…-Eres mi mejor amigo…

-Bueno soy el único que tienes…y no me mires así que sabes que tengo razón…y bueno cambiando de tema que paso, ya sabes cuándo se enteraron en la mansión Li de tu matrimonio…y del bebe…

-Bueno lo del matrimonio…simplemente le dije a mis hermanas que sakura y yo renovaríamos votos y que quería que ellas estuvieran hay…no puedo decirles la verdad…no quiero que Ileran se entere…ni mucho menos ver su cara de autosuficiencia…pero se alegraron de saber…y prometieron estar allí claro cuando se defina una fecha…pero con lo del bebe fue otro cuento... no solo porque se armo mucho revuelo…sino porque paso algo que ni en mis pesadillas creí ver…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba completa la familia Li, tíos, primos, familiares lejanos, todos y cada uno llegaron para el funeral de May Li…por supuesto los comentarios y especulaciones sobre la presencia de Shaoran y su esposa en la mansión no se hicieron esperar…pero por supuesto esto a los castaños no les importo.

Shaoran tenía un encuentro de sentimientos, por un lado estaba infinitamente triste por la muerte de su abuela pero a la vez sentía paz porque pudo hablar con ella y verla una vez más…sin mencionar que estaba muy feliz por su compromiso con sakura y por su bebe…pero esta felicidad se veía opacada, porque a pesar de todo la pelea con su madre continuaba, de hecho habían discutido porque Shaoran menciono su matrimonio y a ella le pareció una falta de respeto…por eso el trataba de disimular su felicidad, mas por respeto a su abuela y a sus hermanas, claro para no causarles inconvenientes, que por su madre.

Shaoran planeaba irse después del funeral de su abuela, sus hermanas estaban tristes, pero entendían que él estaba soportando mucho y que en cualquier momento explotaría. Esa noche se encontraba toda la familia reunida en la mansión Li, hacia unas horas habían enterrado a la abuela Li…todos se encontraban hablando, de diferentes cosas…en realidad había demasiada gente…mas de a la que a May le hubiera gustado…y sakura comenzaba a sentirse incomoda…

-No puedo creer que tu abuela conociera tanta gente…

-No la conocía…casi toda la gente que está aquí son conocidos de mi madre…o socios de los negocios Li…

-Ahh…

-Francamente no creo que este sea la clase de funeral que le hubiera gustado a mi abuela…oye estas bien…estas un poco pálida…

-Si estoy bien…solo un poco mareada…creo que hay demasiada gente aquí…

-quieres que te consiga un poco de agua…-La castaña asintió- Enseguida regreso…

El castaño se perdió entre la gente por un momento… sakura se quedo observando a su alrededor…la gente la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro…se escuchaban murmullos de las personas que la miraban…cosas como _…¿es cierto que es su esposa?...escuche que es japonesa…se le nota que es de clase media…no pertenece a nuestro circulo social_…Sakura suspiro…esta será una larga noche…

Shaoran regreso al poco tiempo con un vaso de agua…una de sus hermanas venia tras de el…cuando sakura tomo el vaso, sintió que todo le dio vueltas…sus piernas dejaron de responderle…y antes que lo notara…todo se volvió blanco…solo un instante…pero lo suficientemente largo para perder el equilibrio y caer…por suerte Shaoran reacciono rápido y logro sostenerla…El grito de Faren al ver a sakura caer llamo la atención de todos, quienes inmediatamente los rodearon…Shaoran recostó a sakura en un sofá y para cuando esta intento levantarse faren se lo impidió…

-Pero que haces?...debes seguir recostada- le dijo muy preocupada…

-Tranquila, estoy bien…

-Pero sakura te desmayaste…hay que llamar al médico para que te revise…

-NO!- gritaron los dos castaños al tiempo…-Eso no será necesario Faren…mira sakura ya está bien

-Si ya estoy bien-Agrego sakura- Además esto es perfectamente normal en las primeras etapas del em…-Antes que pudiera terminar la frase shaoran cubrió su boca con la mano para evitar que dijera más…pero era demasiado tarde…

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- grito demasiado fuerte Faren…tanto así que todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio…Los castaños solo se miraron entre sí…y luego asintieron…inmediatamente el ruido regreso al salón…todos murmuraban…las hermanas de shaoran brincaban de alegría…pero una persona en particular permanecía inmóvil en su puesto…no lo podía creer…su hijo, su hijo iba a ser padre…no podía dejar de mirarlos…lentamente se acerco a ellos…mientras lo hacía recordaba cierta conversación que tuvo con su ahora difunta suegra…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flash back… _

_-deja de ser tan testaruda…-le dijo la abuela Li sentada sobre su cama_

_-De que habla-respondió Ileran haciéndose la desentendida…_

_-No te haga…hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntas Ileran y a mí no me engañas…se que te afecta ver a Shaoran de nuevo…a todos nos afecta…pero tú eres la única que no quiere demostrarlo…_

_-May May…el tomo una decisión y yo también, y pienso mantenerla… _

_-Aunque signifique perder a tu único hijo?...ya has desperdiciado 9 años, cuánto tiempo más piensas dejar pasar ah?..._

_-Yo no…_

_-Crees que no lo sé?...que siempre estuviste pendiente de el…que leías los periódicos de Hong Kong en secreto buscando noticias tuyas…_

_-Como lo sabes…_

_-Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo mi querida Ileran…-la señora suspiro- Lo has visto no?… Mi niño es idéntico a mi hien…en serio es así como quieres dejar las cosas?...piénsalo Ileran…la vida no es eterna, lo sé yo que siento cerca el fin…escucha mi consejo… no pierdas mas el tiempo…no seas una cobarde como yo…si yo soy una cobarde porque en estos nueve años no lo busque…que crees que no hubiera podido hacerlo?…pero tenía miedo que él me tuviera resentimiento por haberlo abandonado…pero daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo atrás…pero Ileran querida…el tiempo no retrocede… no dejes que la próxima vez que Shaoran venga a la mansión sea a tu funeral…si es que viene…piénsalo…_

_Fin del flash back…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lentamente camino hacia la pareja…cuando los tuvo en frente todos guardaron silencio…Ileran Li se arrodillo y abrazo a Sakura…esta por su parte de paralizo…esa mujer la estaba abrazando…pero qué demonios estaba pasando…volteo a ver a shaoran…pero la cara del castaño era para reírse…estaba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos… así como todos los de la sala…nadie lo podía creer…Ileran se separo un poco de sakura para poder decirle algo al oído…

-Cuida muy bien de mi hijo y de mi nieto por favor…-Y diciendo esto se levanto…y salió caminando lentamente del salón hacia su habitación ante la mirada de todos en la sala…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-wow- fue lo único que pudo decir Eriol

-Lo sé…la pobre sakura estaba fría y pálida…y quien la culpa…a mí se me erizan los vellos de solo pensarlo…

-Pero en serio la abrazo?…digo , en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte jamás escuche que tu madre abrazara a nadie…

-Jamás lo hace… al menos a mí nunca me abrazo…en realidad no se que se le metió en la cabeza…

-Y no hablaste con ella…

-SI…y si te soy sincero en más de nueve años no había tenido una conversación tan tranquila con ella…digo nuestros encuentros siempre eran puro sarcasmo y ataques…jamás hablamos…fue muy extraño…creo que la muerte de May May la afecto bastante…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban de nuevo en su habitación…ambos estaban callados, pensando…sakura se recostó sobre la cama…miro a su esposo que tenia la vista perdida en algún lado…

-Shaoran…-Lo llamo suavemente pero nada- Shaoran…oye…SHAORAN!

-Que sucede?- por el grito que dio sakura el castaño se asusto pensando que se sentía mal o algo así- estas bien?...necesitas algo?

-estoy llamándote desde hace rato…que no me escuchas?...estas bien…

-no lo sé…yo estoy un poco confundido…

-es por tu madre no es así…-el ambarino asintió- porque no hablas con ella…pero que sea en serio hablar… mira que quizás después de todo, si este arrepentida…

-Sakura por dios ya te dije que…

-Es tu madre Shaoran…sin importar lo que haya hecho jamás dejara de ser tu madre…no sabes lo que yo daría por tener a mi madre cerca…

-Lo siento…yo no…

-No importa…además este es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tu hijo… Él o Ella va a querer conocer a su abuela…-Shaoran suspiro…sabía que sakura tenía razón…pero- anda…ve a hablar con ella…igual dudo que puedas dormir así como estas…

-Está bien…no te importa quedarte sola un rato…-La castaña negó- bien…si necesitas algo…

-tranquilo llamare a Wei o a una de tus hermanas…además estoy segura que no tardan en llegar…dudo que se quieran quedar con la duda…

Shaoran asintió, le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa y salió de la habitación…cuando cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta se encontró con sus hermanas en la puerta…

-Se puede saber que hacen aquí…

-Venimos a ver a sakurita…que mas- Dijo con simpleza femei…

-De acuerdo…pero no la fatiguen tanto…-las cuatro asintieron…

-Shaoran –Lo llamo Shiefa- Mama está en el estudio que solía ser de papa…

Shaoran la miro…shiefa solo le sonrió…este asintió y se dirigió al estudio…camino lentamente…a decir verdad no sabía ni porque iba a verla… pero tenía muchas preguntas…suspiro…_Solo espero que este dispuesta a hablar y no me eche del estudio otra vez…_

Cuando llego a la enorme puerta de madera, giro la perilla sin ni siquiera golpear…cuando entro vio a su madre sentada en la enorme poltrona de cuero que una vez perteneció a su padre…El lugar estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba…como siempre había estado…como su padre lo había dejado…

-Nunca entendí porque no se adueño de este cuarto también…-pregunto suavemente el castaño…

La voz de su hijo la hizo exaltarse…se sorprendió pues no pensaba que la buscaría…se tomo un tiempo para pensar y luego le respondió…- Este era el santuario de Hien…jamás me atrevería a mover nada de aquí…es lo único que me queda de él…su recuerdo y este estudio…

Silencio…los dos se miraron por un instante…shaoran camino por el salón y se detuvo frente a una biblioteca…

-Recuerdo que jamás me permitió la entrada a este lugar…siempre bajo llave…y la única vez que entre…-suspiro y volteo a ver a su madre- Que es lo que pretende?

-Que te hace pensar que pretendo algo…

-Ay por favor!- Shaoran se tomo una pausa para calmarse – ahora va a decirme que esta arrepentida?… que lo siente?...

-Sabes muy bien que yo no me retracto de mis decisiones… aun me mantengo…

-Entonces que es lo que sucede…porque abrazo a Sakura de esa manera…y enfrente de todos…

-Solo quería felicitarla por su embarazo…es todo…acaso hice mal?...

-Creí que no le agradaba sakura…

-Solo tuve una mala primera impresión de ella…no puedes culparme…estaba semidesnuda frente a mi Xiao Lang…que querías que pensara…- Shaoran sonrió ante el recuerdo…-Te pareces demasiado a tu padre…

-Lo dice como si fuera algo malo…

-Lo es…para mí lo es…ver lo parecido que eres a él es muy doloroso para mí porque…

-Entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya y no regrese…-la interrumpió el castaño muy molesto

-No…espera… es doloroso porque tu rechazo…es como su rechazo…siento que le falle a tu padre al no haber cuidado bien de ti…

-Creí que había sido yo quien le falló a mi padre…no fue eso lo que me dijo

-No… fui yo la que fallo…por dios mírate…eres todo un hombre…lograste salir adelante sin mi ayuda…ni de la familia…eres respetado en tu campo, estas casado con una buena mujer y ahora vas a ser padre…tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si te viera…

Shaoran se quedo estático en su lugar…era en serio su madre la que estaba frente a él…no lo podía creer…ni siquiera sabía que decir…el también estaba cansado…no le gustaba estar peleando con su madre…y extrañaba un montón a sus hermanos…sus sobrinos ni siquiera sabían quién era el…y siendo sincero no quería que su hijo creciera en medio de esta pelea…

-Usted no fue una pésima madre –Ileran lo miro sorprendida- Hay algo que me enseño y gracias a eso soy lo que soy…lo recuerda…un Li jamás de da por vencido…y siempre consigue lo que quiere…

La Dama Li sonrió…claro que recordaba esas palabras- Es cierto que te pareces a tu padre…pero no puedo negar que tienes mi carácter…

-Tercos y orgullosos…así solía decir May May…-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, en parte por recordar a su abuela…y en parte por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba con su madre…

-Me gustaría poder conocer a tu hijo…

-Yo creo que aun es muy pronto…-Ileran bajo la cabeza –pero…aun faltas más de 8 meses para que nazca… estoy seguro que a mis hermanas les gustaría visitar a sakura, ya viste como se encariñaron con ella…

-Gracias…

-No me lo agradezca…usted es su abuela… no quiero que mi hijo crezca lejos de su familia…

-Me imagino que también viajaran a Japón… donde la familia de tu esposa…

-La familia de sakura murió ya hace un tiempo…yo soy su familia ahora…y con el tiempo…ustedes también…pero necesito tiempo…Madre…

Ileran miro a su hijo, en más de 9 años no la llamaba así…no sabía que decir así que solo asintió, y después de una leve reverencia Shaoran se retiro de nuevo a su habitación…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces eso significa que hicieron las paces…digo ahora tendrás suegra sakurita?…

-No lo sé Tommy…quizás con el tiempo…aun las cosas están tensas… pero yo sí creo que con el tiempo shaoran y su madre se llevaran bien…

-Y estas feliz con ese arreglo?

-Por supuesto, ahora no solo los tengo a Shaoran y a ti, sino también 4 cuñadas, muchos sobrinos y tal vez algún día la madre de shaoran y yo nos llevemos bien…

-Que emoción…entonces tenemos que planear tu boda, y ahora que Shaoran hizo las paces con su madre…por supuesto que vendrán los Li…al menos tus cuñadas y a lo mejor la Dama Li..

-Ay tommy…ya te dije que aun no se la fecha ni nada… además sabes muy bien que a Shaoran no le gustan las fiestas grandes…

-Y porque no?

-La verdad no lo sé…nunca se lo pregunte…Eriol nunca te dijo nada…

-No, el también menciono algo sobre que a Shaoran no le gustan las fiestas pero nunca dijo porque…que extraño…quizás deberías preguntarle…

-supongo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ach!

-Vaya…a lo mejor tu esposita está hablando mal de ti shao…

-Si y no dudo que este con tu querida novia…

-jejej cierto…oye y ya definieron la fecha de la boda…mis padres andan preguntando para planear el viaje…porque están invitados cierto?

-Por supuesto…pero aun no hemos definido nada…cuando hable con sakura te aviso para que les comentes…

-Hazlo rápido, porque si conozco a tomoyo, ya debe estar planeando una enorme fiesta…

-mmm…

-lo sé…pero no la culpes ella es así de entusiasta…y además no sabe que odias las fiestas…o si?...algún día se lo comentaste a sakura…

-No porque?

-pues porque si sakura sabe, tomoyo sabe… si no, estas frito…

-Gracias…Oye por cierto…a que fuiste a Londres?

-A visitar la tumba de Stella…hacia mucho que no iba…y lleve a tommy conmigo, de paso y conocía a mis padres…

-Ahh ya veo…yo estuve allí cuando estuve en Londres para el seminario…Sakura me obligo a llevarla…

-Entonces ya se lo contaste…

-Si bueno, prometí hacerlo algún día…no puedo creer que ya pasaron 5 años…

-El tiempo se pasa volando mi querido lobo…mira que antes que lo notes, nacerá tu hijo… pronto tendremos a un mini Shaoran con nosotros…solo espero que no saque tu carácter…

-Oye tu cállate!...además no sé si sobrevivas para verlo…mis hermanas están enojadas contigo por no contarles que me había casado…

-Demonios…

-Si…eres hombre muerto…necesito una nuevo padrino…me pregunto a quien pedirle el favor…mmm…

-No seas malo…ayúdame…tienes que protegerme de tus diabólicas hermanas…

-Sera que ese sujeto con el que estudie en la universidad se acuerda de mi?...el si que era agradable...Eriol…me voy…voy localizar el sujeto ese…nos vemos…

-Esperas…no Shaoran!..-El castaño corto la comunicación…

-Jejejeje…pobre infeliz…mmm…me pregunto que estará haciendo sakura…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Que tal?...que les parecio...si yo se que me demore mucho en subirlo...jeje pero es que estoy pensando en como terminar la historia...alguina sugerencia?...escribanme, ya saben que yo acepto ideas de todos...

**Espero pronto sus reviews...muchas gracias por seguirme...jejej no les adelanto nada, por que no se como voy a continuar...asi que se quedan con la duda...**

**nos vemos...  
**


End file.
